Painting Peace
by AlePattz
Summary: Dos lunas vecinas están enfrascadas en una guerra interplanetaria de un siglo de duración. Cuando se da la posibilidad de paz, Bella no tiene opción más que dejar atrás todo lo que conoce y mudarse a un planeta hostil para casarse con el príncipe heredero, renunciando a su vida por su gente. ¿Pero su sacrificio valdrá la pena? Historia escrita por BixieRosen. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Capítulo 1

**Surprise! Yeah, I know you don't expected another translation now but I was really looking forward to share this story with you. It's a little different and with some drama but really great. Hope you like it :) Thank you so much to the author BixieRosen for allow its traslation.**

**¡Sorpresa! Sí, sé que no esperaban otra traducción ahora, pero tenía muchas ganas de compartir esta historia con ustedes. Es un poco diferente y con algo de drama pero realmente genial. Espero que les guste :) Muchas gracias a la autora BixieRosen por permitir su traducción.**

* * *

_Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora __**BixieRosen.**__ Yo solo traduzco. _

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones. **_

* * *

_**1**_

"Hay pocos días preciosos que realmente se merecen la palabra 'monumental'."

Bella escucha el discurso que conoce de memoria, al haber ayudado a escribirlo, como si lo escuchara por primera vez.

"Hoy, damos los primeros pasos hacia un futuro en el cual nuestros hijos puedan mirar al cielo y ver nada más que libertad. Ver nada más que oportunidad."

Ella levanta la mirada y ve el cielo celeste, sus labios moviéndose en silencio de acuerdo a las palabras habladas.

"Hoy, damos los primeros pasos hacia la paz."

_Paz_. Articula la palabra una segunda vez en silencio. La palabra se siente pesada en sus labios, como si formarla es de algún modo poco natural. Prohibido. _Tabú_. Y sin embargo, ¿no es el más grande deseo que ha tenido en su vida? Cuando el ataque de drones mató a su madre cuando tenía cuatro años, recuerda vívidamente gritarle a su padre, en llanto; ¡no es justo! Había tenido un compañero de juegos, un huérfano de la luna vecina, y después de la muerte de la reina, Bella había visto como poco a poco aquellos que supuestamente estaban ahí para cuidar de él, lo marginaron. Peter, era su nombre. Cuatro meses después de la muerte de su madre, Peter desapareció.

Muchos años después, se enteró que su propia gente había matado a Peter. Para enviar un mensaje. Un mensaje que no fue escuchado, ya que a la luna vecina le importaba poco el hijo de un traidor. Él no pertenecía a ningún lado. No a su planeta de origen, no al planeta que lo acogió renuentemente. Hasta este día le provocaba querer vomitar, la bilis subía espontáneamente cada vez que el pequeño rostro de Peter aparecía en su cabeza.

Alejando su mente de recuerdos amargos, Bella cierra sus ojos, memorizando el calor del sol en su mejilla, sintiendo el peso de sus manos juntas en su regazo. Se siente sola, como si estuviera de nuevo en el estudio de su padre sin nadie más que escuche las palabras.

"El último año ha sido incierto mientras trabajábamos para formular un acuerdo de paz con los xepheryanos, pero hoy estoy frente a ustedes, creyendo plenamente que el acuerdo de paz que hemos pactado es lo mejor para nosotros. No hay un alma con vida que recuerde lo que es vivir en un universo donde podamos llamar hermanos a los xepheryanos, pero espero, que un día, eso sea posible una vez más. Esta guerra ha durado mucho tiempo y ha reclamado muchas vidas. No hay familia en esta luna que no haya sido personalmente afectada por esta tragedia. Esa convicción es tan firme que mi propia hija, la princesa Isabella, heredera de Mongrovia, elige acoger este acuerdo con todo su ser, y como tal ha decidido aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio xepheryana de su príncipe primogénito y heredero del trono de Xepherya, el príncipe Edward."

Bella apenas escucha los murmullos que atraviesan la multitud. Apenas siente las miradas, los ojos que miran penetrantes la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Habían pasado mucho tiempo atormentándose con esa línea. Su padre quería llamarlo un 'sacrificio'. Bella había sido categórica en que enviaría el mensaje equivocado. Después de todo, no está siendo forzada. Está en edad. Sabe muy bien a lo que está accediendo. Su propia felicidad palidece en comparación a la posibilidad de terminar una guerra que ha durado un siglo.

Bella es querida por la gente, sería una tonta si no lo reconoce. Con una inclinación innata hacia la acción, se rehusó a sentarse en sillas doradas sin hacer nada mientras la gente sufría. La muerte de su madre y la convicción estoica de un trato equitativo para todos transmitida por su padre, la habían vuelto pragmática. A menudo, a la princesa se la había considerado perdida en su juventud, solo para aparecer leyéndole historias a los huérfanos, o cubierta en suciedad al ayudar en los comedores sociales. Para consternación de su padre, la inanición no era su fuerte.

De modo que cuando el rey de Xepherya, el rey Edward II, propuso el matrimonio entre su primogénito y Bella, hubo poca oposición de su parte. Ella estaba en la posición única de poder alentar a su gente a no ver a los xepheryanos como monstruos, sino como personas, dignas de su individualidad, no al hacer discursos, sino al tomar acción. Guiándolos por el ejemplo.

La razón para el matrimonio era bastante pragmática. Los xepheryanos habían experimentado un extenso brote de virus hace casi tres años, afectando seriamente los índices de natalidad. Nacían menos niños cada año que pasaba y nadie sabía con seguridad por qué, o cómo resolverlo. Aunque su padre, Charlie, nunca lo había admitido abiertamente, Bella había escuchado los rumores entre los consejeros reales más viejos que indicaban que el virus que mató a más de la mitad de la población de Xepherya y seguía causando estragos, fue en realidad hecho en Mongrovia, un proyecto en secreto del propio abuelo de Bella. ¿Es entonces tan malo que un miembro de la familia real de Mongrovia deba solucionar ese agravio? Bella ve en ello alguna forma de poética retribución. Una manera de egoístamente calmar su culpa interior por el genocidio que su familia probablemente provocó.

"Este no es un acto de dominación, u opresión. Cuando el trono pase a la princesa Isabella, solo ella tendrá el derecho de gobernar Mongrovia. El príncipe Edward no tendrá más que una posición de consejero en esta luna, y lo mismo aplica con la princesa Isabella en Xepherya. Los hijos que ellos tengan serán los primeros gobernantes legítimos y equitativos de ambas lunas."

Charlie también había tenido problemas para poner esto en su discurso. La idea que se requeriría de Bella engendrar descendencia con un xepheryano. Todo por un tratado de paz. Bella trata de no pensar mucho en esa parte. Tiene un deber, y su compromiso requiere todo lo que ella pueda dar si eso brinda la paz.

No le presta atención al resto del discurso. Palabras que los consejeros insistieron en que tenían que ser dichas, palabras sobre fortaleza, o conservar su identidad mongroviana. Todos saben que la paz es la única opción. Del mismo modo que los xepheryanos mueren poco a poco, también lo hacen los mongrovianos, solo que por otras razones. Los suministros de comida son pocos. La luna mongroviana ha tenido varias malas cosechas por cuatro años seguidos. La gente se muere de hambre, y los xepheryanos tienen la tecnología que ayudará a estabilizar la atmósfera.

La paz es la única opción. Todos lo saben. Las trivialidades no tienen sentido.

Hacia el final del discurso de su padre, Bella reconoce su señal para levantarse y pararse a su lado. Es una caminata corta, de la primera fila al podio. Cuatro pasos y está ahí, mirando al mar de gente, residentes de la capital, muchos de los cuales conoce por nombre, e incluso más cámaras apuntan en su dirección. Para muchos, es la primera vez que la ven en su traje ceremonial. El atuendo es de apariencia extraña en opinión de Bella, una cola larga ondeándose a lo largo de sus piernas, unida a un _top_ bordado con rígidas mangas cortas, dejando expuestos al frente unos pantalones a la medida. Tienen el propósito de representar que las mujeres también son parte de la fuerza laboral, no solo están ahí para ser exhibidas, pero Bella piensa que deshacerse por completo de la cola sería suficiente. Sus brazos quedan desnudos, de acuerdo a la tradición, y su cabello oscuro está recogido sobre su cabeza, la corona que lleva puesta pertenecía a su difunta madre. Es de platino, con gemas incrustadas que se obtienen de forma natural en la luna mongroviana, un color ocre pálido que resplandece en la oscuridad. El bordado hace juego con las piedras, rojo y terracota, los colores de la casa real, y ella se pregunta distraídamente si alguna vez tendrá la oportunidad de usarlos de nuevo. ¿Será eso una provocación? ¿Siempre será su legado una causa de disputa?

Y sin embargo, vestida de gala de acuerdo a su posición en la vida, está segura que todos los que la contemplan, ven a una extraña. Reconoce a casi todos ellos. Seth, el asistente de ingeniero. Leah, su hermana, la piloto que le había permitido a Bella abordar a una nave de suministros a escondidas cuando tenía dieciséis años. Está Sam, el responsable del orfanato y su esposa Emily que maneja la panadería. Billy, que no necesita presentación. Muchos otros. Jacob.

_Jake_.

Su corazón se contrae cuando sus ojos encuentran los de él. Piscinas oscuras de calidez y bondad, y por una milésima de segundo se pregunta qué piensa él de ella en ese momento. ¿También es una extraña para él? Se pregunta si puede ver más allá del maquillaje. Si puede darse cuenta que las manchas oscuras como el carbón sobre sus cejas le hacen sentir como si entrara carbón a sus ojos con el más mínimo parpadeo. Si puede darse cuenta que usar la pintura de guerra la hace sentir incómoda porque solo realza su palidez natural. Si sabe que ella duda que alguna vez volverá a ser feliz a menos que esté envuelta en sus brazos.

Ya se habían despedido. Envueltos en sábanas retorcidas, ocultos en su lugar secreto, pretendiendo que el mundo no existía. No hace ni doce horas se había quedado dormida desnuda con el pecho desnudo de él pegado a su espalda.

_Nunca más. Esta es tu elección_. La idea pesa en su mente. No lo suficiente para cambiar de opinión, nunca lo suficiente para cambiar de opinión, solo lo suficiente para comprobar que la felicidad personal será difícil de conseguir.

Justo cuando Bella está segura que está por desmayarse por falta de oxígeno, la boca de Jake se transforma en la más pequeña de las sonrisas. Un leve guiño, y puede respirar otra vez. Jake entiende. Comprende que proteger a su gente tiene que ser lo primero. Incluso si los mata a ellos en el proceso.

Apartando sus ojos del hombre que está segura siempre amará, se da cuenta que su padre se ha quedado en silencio junto a ella. Su padre no tiene la costumbre de perderse de mucho, incluyendo el romance entre su hija y el hijo de su ministro de defensa. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, habrían sido una buena pareja. Jacob habría hecho feliz a su hija. Si tan solo.

"Al verlos a ustedes, los ciudadanos de Mongrovia, nunca me he sentido tan fuera de lugar vestida con joyas elegantes." La voz de Bella es segura, uniforme por la práctica y su convicción. Tiene que sacar a Jake de su mente, ocultarlo en las profundidades de su corazón. "Espero, que la mayoría de ustedes, me recuerden por mis acciones. Por todas las veces que trabajé a su lado, y por las veces que pasé por alto la salud de mi pobre padre y actué sin pensar en mi propia seguridad." Como era de esperarse, un murmullo de risas atraviesa la multitud y libera un poco de tensión. Incluso los aerodeslizadores estacionados sobre la concurrencia dejan de sobrevolar y mantienen su posición, dejando la plaza sorprendentemente quieta.

"Acepto casarme con el príncipe Edward por mi propia voluntad, y lo hago a sabiendas que la paz es nuestra única alternativa. Nuestra única esperanza de supervivencia. Habiendo dicho esto, espero transmitirles que de este momento en adelante no seré tan negligente con mi propio bienestar como lo he sido en mi juventud. Desde este momento en adelante, represento a todos nosotros, ustedes y yo somos iguales. Una amenaza contra mí es una amenaza contra todos ustedes. Si yo, alguien cuya madre fue arrebatada por un ataque de drones xepheryanos, puede casarse con un xepheryano, entonces creo que todos podemos convenir en hacer a un lado nuestras diferencias y vernos como uno solo. No hace ni trescientos años, éramos un solo pueblo. Nosotros fuimos los exploradores, dejando nuestro planeta de origen, Xepherya, para explorar nuestra luna vecina, la que llamamos Mongrovia."

Bella respira profundo, intentando asimilarlo todo. Pasarán años antes de que pueda regresar, y eso si todo va de acuerdo al plan. Si su seguridad o la del príncipe Edward se ve comprometida en algún momento, está segura que solo intensificará la violencia. Teme que si eso sucede, ninguna raza sobrevivirá.

"Cuando más tarde en este día firmemos el tratado, no se habrá alcanzado la paz." Mirando hacia los ministros que sabe son los que más se han opuesto a este tratado de paz, Bella endurece su mirada. "La paz es un proceso a largo plazo, uno que hoy apenas comenzamos. Depende de nosotros y nuestros hijos prometer que nunca jamás se recurrirá a la violencia. Tenemos que permitir que la diplomacia siga su curso, confíen en el régimen que mi padre y yo tratamos de construir. Juntos podemos asegurar la seguridad de nuestro hogar. La seguridad está a nuestro alcance. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es estirar la mano y tomarla."

Colocando ambas manos sobre su corazón, Bella se inclina, hacia el aplauso y los gritos de la multitud. Está peligrosamente cerca a abrumarse por la emoción, pero la mano firme de su padre en su hombro es suficiente para mantenerla tranquila.

No puede parecer débil. Ella es la princesa.

* * *

_**Pues bien, espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo. Como verán, no es de esas historias que en seguida es miel sobre hojuelas. Creo que ya están disfrutando de una así con 'The List' así que vamos a hacerlas sufrir un poco muajajajaja. Pero las que han leído mis traducciones saben que siempre terminan con el clásico felices para siempre, así que no se preocupen. Veamos que destino le depara a la princesa Bella en una luna hostil con un matrimonio político concertado para traer la paz a su pueblo. Les aviso que esta historia está completamente terminada, y se leerá de acuerdo a su respuesta. Así que, si quieren leer el siguiente, solo tiene que dejar su review diciéndome qué les pareció, sino tienen mucho qué decir con un gracias me conformo o hasta una carita feliz. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto para su diversión. No les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo, escribir unas cuantas palabras y enviar :)**_

_**De antemano, muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, y por supuesto, gracias si recomiendan la historia a alguien más. Siempre es lindo saber que aprecian el trabajo que hacemos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que sea pronto. Depende de USTEDES. **_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora __**BixieRosen.**__ Yo solo traduzco._

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

_**2**_

Ese breve momento en la plaza es lo último que ve de Jake.

Antes de darse cuenta, Bella queda atrapada en los trámites. Bella y su padre junto con todo un contingente de seguridad, abordan un aerodeslizador que los lleva a una estación especial recién asignada. Bella trata de no pensar en el hecho de que hace apenas un año este era un lanzador de drones xepheryano de primera línea.

Debería prestar más atención. Debería asegurarse que todo vaya de acuerdo al plan. Que la mesa donde serán firmados los documentos finales sea de la forma redonda correcta – hubo muchas disputas sobre la forma de la mesa, para garantizar que no hubiera una 'cabecera'—y que las flores del pasillo sean las correctas, definitivamente, no la flor distintiva de Xepherya que inicialmente había sido colocada en jarrones por una ingenua asistente. Tiene que asegurarse de mantener a su padre alejado de una familia en particular que ella sabe es responsable de cumplir con la orden de matar a su madre, tiene que asegurarse que el diplomático principal xepheryano no sea remplazado y que el diplomático mongroviano se aleje de la bebida—

Así que, por supuesto, al ser escoltada al interior del enclave fuertemente armado y monitoreado en el cual se firmaría el tratado de paz, cientos de holocámaras apuntan a su rostro, pero en todo en lo que puede pensar es en su propio color de piel.

La mayoría de los mongrovianos tienen un ligero matiz en su piel, que va de aceitunado a melaza clara, debido a la atmósfera más ligera. Pero Bella, como miembro de la familia real, proviene de una crianza meticulosa, y su piel clara indica su estatus. Es extraño, entonces, que los xepheryanos, con sus cielos más nublados y una atmósfera más densa son naturalmente tan pálidos como Bella. Por primera vez, ella no es la más pálida en la habitación, y le inquieta. Como si de alguna manera estuviera traicionando a su propia gente al ser muy parecida.

La piel de Jake siempre es de un color intenso y cálido.

Es totalmente ilógico. Un idea tonta, pero una que se queda con ella.

Cuando Bella y su padre finalmente entran en la habitación, Bella posa sus ojos en el rey Edward II por primera vez.

Bella tiene que reprimir su instinto inicial de retroceder. Nunca ha conocido al hombre en persona, sin embargo le es muy familiar. Cabello corto encanecido, pálido, ojos fríos y pálidos en una frente alta con hombros anchos. Es más alto de lo que esperaba. De frente a él en la atestada habitación es difícil no recordar los innumerables videos promocionales que ha visto en su vida, holovideos torciendo la verdad, otros justificando la violencia que dejó destrozada su luna. ¿De cuántas vidas es responsable de haber tomado el rey Edward?

_¿De cuántas vidas es responsable su propio padre? _

Es una idea repugnante, pero una que le recuerda que la paz _es la única opción_. El rey puede ser un monstruo, y tal vez tiene que vivir en el mismo palacio que él, pero no _todos_ en Xepherya son malos. Ella se niega a creerlo.

Roba su atención un joven delgado que aparece detrás del rey.

_Su hijo. _

Como su padre, Bella reconoce su rostro. El príncipe Edward III. Su prometido.

Es guapo, para ser un xepheryano, incluso Bella tiene que admitirlo. Alto, de facciones marcadas, de aire sereno y complexión fuerte acentuada por su uniforme militar. Sin embargo, en todo lo que ella puede pensar, es en que él es el _equivocado_. Su piel es demasiado pálida. Sus ojos muy verdes. Su cabello demasiado rojo—casi del color de las piedras en su corona. De hecho, casi es exactamente lo opuesto que Jake. Esbelto en lugar de fornido. Frío en lugar de cálido.

Tal vez es más fácil de esa forma. Si hay similitudes su corazón estará en conflicto.

Solo por un momento, cierra sus ojos. Un momento, para recordar la sensación de los brazos de Jake a su alrededor, para recordar que esto no es traición. Que él _sabe_. El matrimonio es una necesidad. Un acuerdo de negocios. No tiene ilusiones de que esto se convierta en amor. La simple idea le asquea. Su corazón está tomado. Tal vez el del príncipe también y está pensando lo mismo. Deber por encima del deseo. La idea la calma. Mientras sean cordiales, siempre y cuando puedan vencer el odio arraigado que sus razas sienten el uno por el otro—solo eso será un milagro.

Cuando abre sus ojos está tranquila. Pero la han visto.

El mismísimo príncipe Edward le devuelve la mirada, ojos verdes apagados la evalúan con fría indiferencia. Todavía no están sentados. Hay docenas de metros y múltiples personas entre ellos, y sin embargo, ella está muy consciente que gran parte de la negociación está ocurriendo en este momento. Su mirada es casi suficiente para agrietar su armadura, casi suficiente para penetrar su calma, pero encontrando su evaluación más calculadora que amenazante, desvía la mirada.

A fin de cuentas, su opinión no significa nada.

Su padre la conduce a la mesa redonda, y con seis sentados, cuatro miembros de las familias reales y dos mediadores, y casi tres docenas amontonando las paredes e innumerables hololentes apuntándoles, empieza el momento de firmar.

Hay discursos. De los mediadores. De su padre. Del rey Edward. Todas son trivialidades. El verdadero trabajo ya está hecho.

Un siglo de odio y temor profundamente arraigados no será erradicado por la firma de un documento. Bella lo sabe. En lo más profundo de su corazón, ella teme que no estén haciendo lo suficiente.

Después de lo que parecen horas, es su turno. Su padre, el rey Edward II y el príncipe Edward ya han firmado, y ahora es su turno. Mira el documento que ha aparecido frente a ella, el holoblock lo bastante grande para tomar cuenta de las múltiples lecturas biométricas.

Una cámara dron flota para capturar su rostro y ella mira tranquilamente al lente.

"Yo, Isabella Marie de la Casa de Mongrovia por este medio ratifico este tratado y juro defender todo lo comprendido en él. Me comprometo con honestidad y toda intención futura a proteger y servir a ambos pueblos de las lunas de Olympia y nunca mostrar preferencia. Juro nunca más tomar partido o adoptar medidas violentas contra cualquiera de los pueblos."

Con varias docenas de dispositivos grabando su voz, finalmente baja la mirada, colocando su mano sobre la pantalla para estampar una firma biométrica en el documento, sellando su compromiso.

Hay flashes, holovideos y fotos tomadas sin parar cuando Bella y el príncipe se ponen de pie.

Esta parte está ensayada. No con todos los actores principales al mismo tiempo, no obstante, se practicó.

El príncipe Edward imita a Bella al caminar ambos alrededor de la mesa, encontrándose en un lado donde están dos sumos sacerdotes—uno por cada luna. La religión es la misma, las mismas tradiciones con pequeñas variaciones. Sin embargo, necesitan sacerdotes separados.

Como se decidió previamente, Bella descansa su mano izquierda en la palma extendida de su sacerdote. Su mano está caliente y callosa; su rostro con una expresión que carece de la alegría normal que por lo general siente cuando realiza bodas.

Sin levantar la vista, ella coloca la derecha en la otra mano extendida en su vista periférica, uniendo a los cuatro en un círculo. La piel del príncipe Edward es suave. Fría. Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de ella. ¿Él la sostiene levemente porque también se siente perdido? ¿O porque no puede soportar tocarla?

La manga de su uniforme roza contra la muñeca de ella. Bella lucha por no vomitar.

No puede arrepentirse ahora.

* * *

_**Y ahora aparece el príncipe Edward. Por la descripción de Bella parece que no es posible que llegue a haber algo entre ellos, sobre todo porque Bella ama a Jake. ¿Habrá alguien también en el corazón de Edward? ¿Y será suficiente su matrimonio para poder lograr la paz que tanto anhelan? Como piensa muy bien Bella, este es solo el principio, solo el tiempo dirá si su sacrificio valió la pena. Pero después de la boda se acerca el momento más difícil cuando Bella se quede a solas con el príncipe en territorio enemigo. Como dijo alguna de ustedes en su review, esta es una Bella fuerte, sin duda. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, les agradezco su respuesta a esta nueva traducción. Recuerden, está terminada, y la actualización depende completamente de USTEDES. No les cuesta nada escribir unas cuantas palabras en el cuadrito al final del capítulo y enviar, sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros. Y el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto por ustedes, si eres una lectora silenciosa, ya no lo seas más, permítenos conocerte. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: angryc, tulgarita, aliceforever85, Adriana Molina, Rosii, Kalia Chaparro, Lidia Withlock, Nanny Swan, liduvina, saraipineda44, Melany, ariyasy, Mio-.-1973, AnnieOR, piligm, twifanlight07, Aidee Bells, lagie, Pam Malfoy Black, Lizdayanna, Say's, PanquecitosConLeche92, Brenda Cullenn, Gabs Frape, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, LicetSalvatore, Tata XOXO, Manligrez, Iza, Lectora de Fics, rosycanul10, danymoli1975, Kriss21, Johanna22, Pattts, Bong Bong, Liz Vidal, AriGoonz, patymdn, Shikara65, EriCastelo, Fallen Dark Angel 07, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora __**BixieRosen.**__ Yo solo traduzco._

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

**3**

"Su alteza." Emmett saca su silla, y Bella reacomoda su falda antes de sentarse asintiendo.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Bella, Emmett?" Bella dice bajo su aliento, atreviéndose a echar un vistazo al hombre que ha conocido desde que estaba en pañales.

"Obviamente no lo suficiente, su _alteza_." Recibe gran consuelo al saber que no está sola en esta luna extranjera. Emmett había sido seleccionado como su guardaespaldas, la única persona autorizada a proteger a Bella incluso contra la familia real xepheriana sin provocar que se reavivara la guerra. Él ha renunciado a todo, a su hogar, a su familia, todo para vivir como la sombra de Bella. La gratitud de ella es inmensa. Su alivio personal incalculable. La piel de él besada por el sol y sus ojos oscuros calman un poco su pánico interior. En cualquier otra ocasión Bella se habría molestado con él, pero este no era el momento.

El banquete llegaba a su fin. Su banquete de bodas. Su boda con el príncipe extranjero con el que aún no está completamente convencida que no está en guerra. Bella ha tenido que limitar la cantidad de veces que se ha disculpado para refrescarse. La atmósfera más densa es sofocante, la humedad dejándole una sensación como si acabara de salir de la ducha. No puede entender cómo lo soportan los nativos. Apenas si puede respirar bien.

Sin embargo, no puede moverse sin una docena de ojos observándola, asegurándose que no es una asesina secreta o que no está por huir gritando. La conversación en torno a ella es forzada. Está sentada a la mesa real—su nueva familia—con el príncipe Edward, su _esposo_, a su lado izquierdo. En la mesa más allá está el rey Edward y su esposa, una mujer que se atreve a darle a Bella una sonrisa y mirarla a los ojos. Bella no confía en la acción. Está segura que la joven pareja a la mesa es la hermana del príncipe Edward y su esposo, pero no les presta atención.

Emmett está de pie detrás de su silla, tratando de pasar desapercibido mientras que al mismo tiempo intenta ser intimidante. Él sobrepasa a todos alrededor de ella, con imponentes músculos y apretando la mandíbula, es claro que no titubeará en matar para protegerla. Ha insistido en probar toda la comida y bebida antes que ella la consuma. Ella quiere gritarle por ser ridículo. Entonces, recuerda dónde está. Había unas cuantas personas que sobresalían en su ropa tradicional mongroviana. Todo el ropaje de Xepherya es con tonos fríos, azules, verdes llamativos y amarillos pálidos. Todo en este planeta parece frío, con excepción de la humedad. Está nublado. Se supone que esté así la mayor parte del tiempo.

El palacio real es imponente. El esplendor es sin precedente, siglos de historia evidente en todas partes hacia donde se mire. Si no estuviera tan aterrada muy probablemente estaría deseando explorar. Esto es, después de todo, de donde venía su gente, donde vivieron sus ancestros. En vez de eso, encuentra difícil concentrarse en casi nada salvo el mar de gente sin rostro, cientos de ellos mirándola furtivamente cuando creen que ella no los ve.

El rey Edward se pone de pie. Con una sonrisa forzada anima a todos a prestar atención al primer baile. Le toma segundos a Bella darse cuenta que ella será la que baile. ¿Siempre ha sido así de lenta?

El príncipe Edward empuja su silla y le ofrece a Bella su palma al ponerse de pie. Ella no lo ha mirado durante toda la comida, probablemente no lo ha visto a la cara desde antes de firmar y tener que tocarlo otra vez provoca que vuelva la náusea.

El padre de Bella siempre la ha mantenido alejada de las decisiones militares, sin importar que sea su heredera. Pero tal vez Edward no emplea la misma estrategia. Tal vez el príncipe tenga una responsabilidad más activa que Bella. Es mayor que ella, después de todo.

¿Estaba en la habitación cuando decidieron el lanzamiento del ataque final a la luna mongroviana hace siete meses? ¿Había observado mientras los drones mataban dos mil personas y se rio de alegría? ¿Gente que Bella conocía? ¿Gente que Bella sepultó?

Con el contenido de su estómago rebelándose contra ella, se pone de pie, y coloca su mano en la del príncipe Edward. Hay música en el fondo, está segura que se supone que jovial, pero ella siente que la llevan al matadero. Cuando llegan a la pista de baile, el príncipe Edward coloca su mano libre muy ligeramente en su cintura y Bella corresponde colocando su mano vacía sobre su hombro. La mirada de ella se desvía hacia un lado, viendo a sus manos entrelazadas, y su tono similar de piel está de nuevo en primer plano en su mente. Al menos él es tan alto que cualquier intento de mirarlo a los ojos habría parecido extraño. La cima de la cabeza de ella apenas alcanza su barbilla.

La música cambia y se mueven, danzando sin esfuerzo. Alguna parte distante de ella reconoce que el príncipe Edward es un buen bailarín.

Pronto, los acompañan otras parejas. Los otros miembros de la familia real. Otros dignatarios. Mediadores y diplomáticos que Bella conoce de los últimos meses.

Hay más de un puñado de mujeres jóvenes que fulminan a Bella con la mirada, con celos tan claros como el agua. ¿El príncipe Edward ama a una de ellas? Bella se pregunta. ¿Alentó ella al príncipe a hacer lo que fuera necesario por la paz, como Jake había hecho, o había luchado y discutido, echándole en cara su decisión?

¿El príncipe Edward ha tomado la decisión? ¿O se le ordenó casarse sin opción de decir que no?

Cada vez se bloquea más mentalmente, camuflándose en un rincón distante, ocultándose de todo el dolor. Pensar en todo, centrarse en el hecho de que el sufrimiento de su gente; la muerte de su madre, las incontables redadas y ataques, violaciones, saqueos y destrucción… muy probablemente pueden rastrearse a los individuos en esta mismísima habitación, la hará que se desplome en el suelo. Permanece en el momento al mirar ocasionalmente a Emmett, nunca demasiado lejos, y sintiendo el peso frío de las manos del príncipe en su cuerpo.

Cuando termina el baile, sacan una gran cantidad de repostería. En Mongrovia, donde el azúcar es tan rara que incluso Bella nunca la ha probado, las bodas concluyen cuando la feliz pareja bebe vino de pera, y la botella se arroja al suelo como un detalle final. Aquí, el pastel tiene que cortarse y la novia y el novio tienen que compartirlo entre ellos.

Bella aleja a Emmett—el pastel también está destinado para el príncipe.

El príncipe Edward corta una porción con un tenedor y lleva un pequeño pedazo a los labios de Bella. La suave textura parecida a esponja se pega al paladar de su boca mientras ella lucha contra la abrumadora dulzura. Solo ha probado algo así de dulce cuando Jake y ella robaron miel de la alacena de la cocina.

A continuación, es su turno. Imitando los movimientos del príncipe, esta vez no puede evitar mirarlo.

La expresión que la recibe es férrea, casi atemorizante por su intensidad. Sus ojos verdes parecen penetrar en los suyos, furia combatiendo a la incredulidad y confusión. No puede evitar hacer una mueca. Se siente amenazada. El ceño del príncipe Edward se contrae, como si él hubiera visto su miedo, y aclara su semblante justo a tiempo para que Bella vea sus labios cerrarse alrededor del tenedor.

Estallan aplausos, un poco menos sobrios que los anteriores, pero ahora Bella no se atreve a desviar la mirada de él. ¿Lo ha hecho enojar por su actitud distante? ¿Ha intentado hablar con ella y ni siquiera lo ha notado?

Cuando el príncipe se vuelve a la multitud, levantando un brazo para silenciarlos, su rostro está sereno.

"Amigos, en nombre de la princesa Isabella y el mío, queremos agradecerles por asistir a nuestro gozoso día. Puedo decir con honestidad que sin importar lo importante que hoy es para mí personalmente, el día que me ha unido a una compañera que valoraré y pondré antes que todos los demás hasta mi último aliento, y la persona que será la futura madre de mis hijos, esto palidece en comparación a lo que hemos hecho hoy como un pueblo. La paz está entre nosotros. Finalmente hemos dado el paso más importante en la historia de nuestra gente, el de la reunificación con Mongrovia. Hoy, estoy orgulloso de ser xepheriano, estoy orgulloso de mi esposa mongroviana."

Hay titubeo entre la multitud, pero al fin empieza el aplauso, de todas las personas, con la hermana del príncipe.

"Dicho eso, lamentablemente, todo lo bueno debe tener un final, así que ahora debo desearle a todos buenas noches y un viaje seguro. Ya que esta noche es de celebración, la prohibición del alcohol se ha levantado hasta el mediodía de mañana y por lo tanto animo a todos ustedes a continuar su júbilo al dejar el palacio. A las estrellas y de regreso, amigos míos."

A las estrellas y de regreso se repite entre la multitud, el proverbio del estado xepheryano, pero Bella ve que no todos están felices con el discurso del príncipe. Hay miradas, ceños fruncidos, muecas de desdén ocultas en seguida detrás de sonrisas y aplausos. El que el príncipe eleve a una mongroviana a una posición equitativa no es aceptado por todos, al parecer.

El príncipe Edward extiende su brazo y Bella entrelaza el suyo con el de él sin pensarlo mucho. Está absorta pensando en sus palabras. ¿Todo lo que dijo el príncipe lo dijo en serio? ¿Valorarla? ¿Ponerla antes que todo lo demás? Seguramente todo es para aparentar.

Salen de la habitación a través de unas enormes puertas dobles, los aplausos los siguen y los guardias saludan cuando pasan. Bella siente los ligeros pasos de Emmett detrás de ellos, su sombra siempre presente. Ni siquiera él puede protegerla de lo que sigue a continuación.

* * *

_**¿Y qué sigue a continuación? Chan can chan chan… es obvio :P ¿También estará con ellos Emmett? Jejejeje Se imaginan. Aunque esto no está lejos de lo que eran las bodas arregladas de siglos pasados y no solo por razones políticas. Y la pobre Bella aún no está segura respecto a Edward, ¿está realmente de acuerdo a esta unión o lo obligaron a hacerlo? ¿Cómo la tratará? Ya lo veremos… Sé que varias de ustedes quieren saber el punto de vista de Edward, pero en favor de la trama de la historia y por suspenso, aún no sabremos qué piensa él. Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo vayamos a saber más adelante ;) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que ustedes determinan cuándo podrán leer el siguiente capítulo dejando sus reviews, y con ellos nos alientan a seguir haciendo esto para su diversión. Lectoras silenciosas, salgan a decir hola :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: saraipineda44, bbluelilas, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, rosycanul10, Emilia, aliceforever85, Ma. Laura Merlo, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lagie, Johanna22, Lectora de Fics, Aidee Bells, Manligrez, rjnavajas, freedom204, lunaweasleycullen14, Lidia Withlock, tulgarita, Melany, LicetSalvatore, carolaap, AnnieOR, patymnd, Nanny Swan, twifanlight07, Anonimo, NarMaVeg, Lady Grigori, Mafer, Kabum, EriCastelo, Angeles MC, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, Karlita Carrillo, J, piligm, Brenda Cullenn, Valevalverde57, Liz Vidal, Say's, Bong Bong, Iza, Liz Vidal, myaenriquez02, angryc, Kriss21, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	4. Capítulo 4

_Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora __**BixieRosen.**__ Yo solo traduzco._

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

**4**

La puerta hacia los aposentos privados del príncipe se cierra detrás de ellos. Después del ruidoso banquete, el silencio creado por las paredes insonorizadas es casi ensordecedor. Cuando Emmett rodea a la pareja para hacer un registro de las muchas habitaciones, Bella se toma un momento para observar lo que ha de ser su nuevo hogar. La decoración es moderna, con paneles de cristal dividiendo un salón de lo contrario enorme. Líneas elegantes están resaltadas por metales nativos que Bella solo ha visto en drones de guerra xepheryanos que se estrellaron.

Arte abstracto cubre las paredes, dándole color a un espacio de otro modo en blanco y negro. Casi se siente como si estuviera en una nave espacial. Lo único que le demuestra que de hecho, está en suelo firme es el ventanal del piso al techo que muestra la capital de Xepherya desde lo alto. Toda la arquitectura antigua y las catedrales mezcladas con los rascacielos que parecen alcanzar el cielo y desaparecer entre las nubes. A pesar de lo tarde que es, la ciudad está iluminada en brillantes colores, casi emitiendo la suficiente luz sobre el suelo para pasar por la luz del sol. La milicia mongroviana nunca ha sido capaz de llegar a la capital de Xepherya, a diferencia del hogar de Bella que tiene cicatrices de constantes batallas, este lugar está impecable.

Emmett vuelve y le da a Bella el paso, retirándose a un esquina cerca del grupo de sofás. Bella aún sostiene el brazo del príncipe y se pregunta cómo va a transcurrir la siguiente parte. Todos en la habitación, incluyendo un bastante incómodo Emmett, saben lo que está por suceder, pero no hubo ensayo de esta transición.

El príncipe aclara su garganta y sin soltar el brazo de Bella da un paso vacilante hacia el centro de la habitación.

"Este es el Apartamento Real del Este. Mi—nuestro espacio privado en el palacio. No nos molestarán aquí. Con tu llegada, los códigos de acceso han sido cambiados por lo que las únicas personas que tienen libertad de entrar somos nosotros dos y el señor McCarthy, quién es bienvenido a revisar los protocolos de seguridad cuando lo desee."

Bella ve que Emmett asiente por la esquina de su ojo, pero eso no hace nada por aliviar la incomodidad que se ha apoderado de todos sus pensamientos. No tiene miedo de lo que está por ocurrir, en sí. No es virgen, y claramente duda que el príncipe lo sea. Ni ha hecho algún intento por 'atacarla' de ningún modo. En todo caso, parece más desinteresado que nada. La mayor emoción que le ha visto fue el breve destello de ira al cortar el pastel, el cual en este momento no está completamente segura de no haberlo imaginado.

"Al final del pasillo a la izquierda están mis aposentos, y los tuyos están ahí mismo pero a la derecha. Tenemos baños y recámaras separadas, así como salas de estar. Yo las utilizo como estudio y un espacio extra para pasar mi tiempo libre, pero eres bienvenida a hacer lo que desees con tus habitaciones. El señor McCarthy tiene su propia recámara también en tu pasillo. Por… _seguridad_, mi padre ha insistido en vigilancia en los pasillos. Espero que eso sea aceptable."

Por seguridad. Bella casi se ríe. La única razón para tener cámaras dentro de un apartamento sería para vigilarlos, vigilar a Bella y a Emmett. Tal vez el rey quiere asegurarse que Bella no duerma con su guardia. Si solo supiera lo incorrecto que sería eso.

"El señor McCarthy y yo no tenemos problemas con que haya una cámara en el pasillo." La voz de Bella es tan seca como una lija. De pronto, su garganta está anormalmente rasposa.

Si el príncipe está avergonzado por la insinuación, no lo demuestra. Simplemente lleva a Bella a uno de los sofás y cuando ella se sienta él se acerca a la larga barra, con líquidos de un millón de colores en hermosos frascos de cristal cubriendo una sección completa de la pared.

"Tal vez no tenga los licores de Mongrovia, pero debo tener algo similar. ¿Tienes una preferencia?"

Por un momento, Bella considera rechazar la oferta. Pero puede necesitar el coraje líquido, y con la forma en que el príncipe está mirando las botellas tal parece que él está igual de incómodo.

"Normalmente… bebería _Glía_, es un licor fuerte hecho de grano y miel."

El príncipe asiente, contemplando los muchos frascos frente a él hasta que alcanza un tónico con un brillante matiz rojo, sirviendo dos dedos en un vaso corto de cristal. Le da el vaso directamente a Emmett que ha salido de las sombras, y después que Emmett ha tomado un sorbo se lo da a Bella. Llevándolo a sus labios la dulzura explota en su boca, fruta que nunca espera nombrar, más dulce que su bebida normal pero increíblemente placentera. Cuando mira al príncipe está sentado en el sofá frente a ella, con un líquido ámbar en su vaso, mirándola serenamente.

"Se llama _Eviscus_. Es muy popular. Está hecho de la baya real. Engañosamente fuerte. Ha derribado a más de un militar."

Aceptando la advertencia, Bella toma su bebida poco a poco, sin poder evitar lamer el líquido de sus labios. El calor del alcohol es bastante en realidad. El príncipe la atrapa haciéndolo, y ella tiene que desviar la mirada.

"Como estaba diciendo," el príncipe Edward continúa, al moverse en su asiento, "tu habitación… la consideraré como tal. Deseo que te sientas cómoda aquí. Has venido a una luna extraña… _hostil_ y probablemente nada de lo que diga te hará sentir cómoda. Eres bienvenida a mi habitación cuando desees, todo lo que pido es que dejes mi estudio como mi espacio personal." Esa, Bella cree que es una concesión bastante simple y asiente con facilidad. "Como verás, he instalado una cerradura en la puerta de tu recámara. Puedes programarla como desees."

En muchas sentidos, Bella está atónita. No había esperado este nivel de independencia. No había esperado tener su propia recámara, o lo que sin duda equivale a su propia ala del apartamento. Si él se ha tomado tantas molestias para mantenerla alejada de él o por qué está siendo considerado, ella no lo sabe. Quizás no importa, Bella está agradecida de no tener que compartir una recámara con el príncipe. Tiempo para estar a solas es algo que ha anhelado desde que aterrizaron.

Mirando hacia la ciudad, el príncipe toma otro sorbo de su bebida antes de sostener el vaso en sus manos. Tiene dedos muy largos. Bella nunca antes había notado eso.

"Computadora, música por favor. Lista de reproducción cinco." Con su orden, suave música tintineante, algo que suena como un instrumento de cuerdas, llena la habitación. El príncipe se relaja visiblemente, sus hombros caen. Bella no sabe cómo interpretarlo. "Si estás cómoda, princesa, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado."

Ahí está, piensa ella. La transición. Una forma educada de sacar a Emmett de la habitación. Fue diplomático, tiene que reconocerle eso.

Cuando ve a Emmett, este le da una mirada de preocupación. Puede darse cuenta que no quiere dejar a Bella sola, pero incluso un guardaespaldas tiene que tener límites. Bella ya se siente como una prostituta, no es necesario que más personas la vean como una. _En especial_ Emmett.

"Emmett, puedes retirarte a descansar. Por la mañana, me gustaría revisar algunos de nuestros protocolos de seguridad."

Emmett aprieta su mandíbula, con los puños apretados a sus costados, pero sabe que no debe hacer comentarios.

"Por supuesto, su alteza." Las botas de Emmett hacen eco cuando camina por el pasillo, el suave ruido sordo de la puerta de su recámara cerrándose detrás de él provoca que Bella se estremezca. Por primera vez, está sola con el príncipe. El control se escapa rápidamente de sus manos y una repentina y desesperante necesidad de hacer esto bajo sus términos ciñe su garganta, limitando su respiración.

"Príncipe Edward, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad." Le complace que su voz es más firme de lo que había esperado. Tal vez la bebida está haciendo más de lo que había pensado al principio. Aun así, no tiene el coraje suficiente de ver al príncipe a los ojos. Tendrá que ser a la pared detrás de él. "Entiendo que los derechos de la mujer en Xepherya no son tan progresistas como en Mongrovia, por lo que creo necesario aclarar que si en lo personal no creyera en esta paz y las condiciones que vienen con ella, no habría venido. Estoy… totalmente comprometida. Y eso incluye producir un heredero real. Contigo."

Bella se atreve darle un vistazo rápido al príncipe que la mira de frente, con el más pequeño indicio de una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Hace una insuperable diferencia en su apariencia. Casi hace que parezca… amable.

"Quizás, si me permites el atrevimiento, ya que ahora estamos casados—por las tradiciones de _dos_ pueblos—tal vez podamos permitirnos el utilizar nuestro nombre de pila en privado. Preferiría que tú, mi esposa, me llamaras Edward."

Entre la sonrisa apenas perceptible y sus palabras, es fácil de ver que el príncipe puede ser muy encantador—cuando quiere serlo. Logra lo opuesto de lo que ella está segura que él intenta hacer. La pone nerviosa. Tiene que recordarse que no es culpa de él que ella haya crecido con un razonable recelo hacia los hombres encantadores.

"Edward, entonces. Si lo deseas, puedes llamarme Bella." Nunca le gustó Isabella. Puede que el príncipe no sea un amigo, pero que él entre todos la llame Isabella sería incluso peor. Solo su madre la llamaba así.

"Bella." Acompaña la pronunciación de su nombre con un suave gesto de su cabeza, terminando su bebida con solo un fluido movimiento. "Me alegra saber que no se te ha forzado. Supongo que debería reiterarte que yo también hago esto por mi propia voluntad. La idea fue de mi padre, y aunque tenía reservas, creo que está es la mejor forma de asegurar una paz perdurable." Tomando una respiración profunda, el príncipe casi adopta una expresión exasperada. "Fuera de estas habitaciones, tenemos que presentar cierta fachada. Estoy seguro que estás al tanto de dichas pretensiones." De hecho, Bella no estaba muy al tanto de esas pretensiones que al parecer serían necesarias en esta luna, pero se rehúsa a comentar. El príncipe no necesita saber lo relacionada que está con su gente. "Sin embargo, dentro de estas habitaciones me gustaría que seamos nosotros mismos. Si es posible, me gustaría que fuéramos amables entre nosotros."

Compartieron una mirada entre ellos y algo se asentó en el estómago de Bella. Es el más elemental atisbo de algo, pero ella jura que puede ver el sufrimiento cruzar por el rostro de él. El sufrimiento que ella puede reconocer con igual facilidad como si fuera un faro en la noche más oscura. _Tristeza_. Refuerza su coraje, le da a ella fortaleza.

"También me gustaría eso, prín—_Edward_. No es mi intención ser insensible, pero ambos somos adultos aquí." Respirando hondo, toma otro trago de su bebida. "Esto no tiene que ser nada más que un acuerdo de negocios. Estoy segura que ambos tenemos mayores problemas por los que preocuparnos que los maritales. Trabajamos hacia un mismo objetivo. La paz. Dos lunas prósperas. Si podemos ser francos el uno al otro… no hay lugar para la timidez. Estoy segura, a pesar de lo que nuestros padres han hablado, que ambos somos jóvenes con suficiente… _experiencia_… por lo que nuestras relaciones maritales solo tienen que ser una formalidad."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Los dos comparten una mirada penetrante, y a pesar de no expresarlo, hay comprensión entre ellos. No será necesario el romance o la incomodidad. No hay primerizos en esta habitación.

"Dudo que alguien espere que seamos una verdadera pareja en su luna de miel, de todos modos." Bella se atreve a reír brevemente, un sonido estridente que suena más agudo de lo que pretendía, pero el príncipe parece tomárselo bien, rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo que se recarga en su asiento.

"No, me atrevo a decir que si estamos _muy _enamorados, habrá problemas." El hielo en el vaso vacío del príncipe da golpecitos contra el borde, el ritmo extrañamente relajante. "Asimismo, si no hay _suficiente _amor se nos crucificará por la prensa y la aristocracia por igual. Los verdaderos sentimientos serían un problema en esta situación."

Quizás es por el alcohol, pero Bella se siente mucho más relajada. En todo caso, siente que el licor los ha tranquilizado a ambos. Casi están siendo cordiales. Si pueden mantener ese estado de ánimo por el resto de la noche, eso facilitará todo. Será algo profesional, pero indiferente. Ignorando todas las implicaciones de sus razas y concentrándose solo en este cometido.

Es solo esta idea lo que le permite a Bella decir lo que le ha estado molestando desde que decidió ir a Xepherya.

"Tengo que pedirte un favor." La ceja levantada del príncipe es su única respuesta y ella continúa. "Cuando nosotros—cuando tengamos sexo, ¿podríamos por favor, abstenernos del romanticismo?" Le mortifica el siquiera tener que hablar de ello de esa forma, pero este no es el momento de ser tímidos. "Sería más fácil si podemos solo… verlo como algo que hacemos. Porque se requiere de nosotros."

Su mirada en blanco es suficiente para hacer sufrir a Bella, pero finalmente asiente, muy lentamente. Ella ve subir y bajar su manzana de Adán cuando se aclara la garganta y habla, su tono era uno que usaría al hablar del clima.

"En aras de la sinceridad y claridad, sin parecer imprudente, supongo que sería mejor si ambos pudiéramos convenir en… en permanecer comprometidos. Al menos hasta que tengamos un heredero y las situaciones políticas y militares se hayan calmado."

Esta vez es el turno de Bella de levantar una ceja. Esto no lo había esperado. La fidelidad de su nuevo esposo no es algo que haya considerado. Ni algo que desee en lo particular. De modo que, el que lo mencione. Sin duda, impone una gran restricción a su persona, en él que aún está en su planeta. La única persona que Bella puede desear ni siquiera está en esta luna.

"Por supuesto. La situación siempre puede ser revaluada en una… fecha posterior."

El silencio cae sobre ellos y ningún tipo de música placentera de fondo puede disiparlo. Han dicho todo lo que tiene que decirse.

El tintineo del vaso del príncipe cuando lo deja sobre la mesa auxiliar es alto para los oídos de Bella.

"¿Puedo ofrecerte otra bebida?" ¿Es su imaginación que la voz del príncipe suena insegura?

"No, gracias." Ya siente los efectos del alcohol.

"Permíteme mostrarte el lugar." El príncipe está de pie, con una mano extendida en dirección a Bella. De pronto, su corazón late con fuerza en su pecho. Ella solo ha tenido intimidad con una persona. Por mucho tiempo pensó que solo tendría intimidad con una persona en toda su vida. Duplicar repentinamente ese número parece incorrecto.

Aun así, deja su vaso a un lado y se pone de pie, tomando la mano del príncipe. Empieza a reconocer la sensación de su palma.

"Como dije, a la derecha están tus aposentos, dejaré que los explores a tu tiempo. Estos de aquí son mis—bueno, es la otra mitad."

Una parte de Bella quiere gritar y reírse, diciéndole al príncipe que se calme y deje de pretender que van a hacer algo más que tener sexo muy incómodo que dos lunas completas saben que está por suceder. Sin embargo, la parte de ella que no cabe en sí por la ansiedad es más fuerte y por eso permanece en silencio cuando empiezan a caminar por el pasillo. Todavía están tomados de las manos al pasar innumerables obras de arte y el príncipe le informa cuando pasan por la sala de estar, que Bella es bienvenida a utilizar, y su estudio, cuya puerta está cerrada. Finalmente, se detienen afuera de un juego de puertas dobles que el príncipe abre, soltando la mano de Bella para hacerlo.

Entran a una recámara grande, con una cama _king size_ en la pared del otro extremo con una cabecera de hierro forjado que contrasta con la pared de color apagado. Igual que en las salas de estar, esta habitación sería fría en blanco y negro si no fuera por las obras de arte, y Bella se siente extrañamente aliviada al ver la gruesa alfombra en el piso. Casi como si el pequeño lujo le recordara que el príncipe también es una persona que necesita comodidades materiales, no solo una caricatura.

Bella escucha que el príncipe cierra la puerta detrás de ellos pero no mira en su dirección. Está viendo la cama, su vestido ceremonial es cálido y se ciñe a su alrededor, y por primera vez desde que llegó al planeta, siente frío. Todo en ella le grita que mantenga puesta la tela.

La misma música que se escuchaba en la sala se reproduce aquí, proveniente de altavoces ocultos, pero bien podrían estar tocando sirenas de guerra en lo que a Bella concierne. Está muy consciente que el príncipe está detrás de ella, su figura inmóvil, como si los dos se cuestionaran si realmente van a hacer esto.

Ella firmó para esto, se recuerda.

El recordatorio no evita que dé un respingo cuando siente las manos del príncipe en sus antebrazos.

"Lo siento." Su voz es baja en su oído. Por qué exactamente se está disculpando, no lo sabe.

Sería muy fácil, cerrar los ojos y pretender que esas manos pertenecen a alguien más. Darse la vuelta, besarlo, recordar caricias ardientes en pasillos a media luz, recordar hombros que ella conoce muy bien, enterrar su rostro en su cuello e inhalar un aroma que es como los rayos del sol…

Pero no puede. Esos son recuerdos sagrados, recuerdos que ama. No puede arruinarlos—y no lo hará—al traerlos al presente. No importa si eso significaría menos molestias físicas. Ha soportado peores en el pasado.

"Está bien." Su voz es un susurro, pero cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, cubriendo las manos del príncipe con las suyas.

"No es mi intención—Necesito… tocarte."

Al instante, Bella se siente mal. Le está dejando todo esto a él, acobardándose como si él la estuviera forzando. Hasta ahora, él se lo ha hecho más fácil. Al menos debería intentar cumplir con su parte.

Forzando el pánico a alejarse, Bella levanta sus manos y empieza a quitar las horquillas de su cabello. Las manos del príncipe se posan en su cintura y Bella no piensa en nada más que el peso de sus palmas mientras descansan en los huesos de sus caderas. Al liberar la suave presión de las horquillas, su largo cabello cae sobre sus hombros. Finalmente, sostiene la corona real en sus manos, observándola con una extraña sensación de nostalgia.

"Supongo que necesitaré una que represente la unificación de las lunas."

"Ambos las necesitamos." El príncipe la rodea con su mano y toma la corona de las suyas con cuidado, sus zapatos silenciosos al acercarse a una mesita, depositando delicadamente su corona y la de Bella. Ella nunca se había tomado el tiempo de mirar el aro alrededor de su cabeza. No le sorprende, ya que es un simple círculo grueso metálico, con un extraño brillo azul turquesa en el metal. Desaparece casi por completo detrás de su cabello, en realidad solo es visible sobre su frente donde se posa sobre sus sienes.

"¿Podrías ayudarme?" Bella recoge su cabello sobre su hombro, dejando expuesto el cierre de su vestido al darle la espalda al príncipe.

Mientras dedos gentiles desabrochan su prenda, los ojos de Bella están fijos en las dos coronas, la del príncipe más grande que la suya, una a lado de la otra. Monumental, había llamado su padre este día.

La paz, lo vale _todo_.

Más ecuánime de lo que había estado en horas, se calma, permitiendo que el príncipe la desvista poco a poco, cada pieza colocada con cuidado sobre una silla junto a sus joyas. De pie desnuda frente a él, todavía de espaldas, escucha como él se desviste lentamente. Cuando él también coloca su ropa junto a la de ella, su atuendo militar, una banda que indica su estatus real y hasta sus zapatos, ella intenta ignorar la forma de sus hombros, cómo se arruga su abdomen cuando se mueve.

Cuando se para detrás de ella y besa delicadamente un lado de su cuello, el deber es lo único en la mente de Bella. Está haciendo esto para que nadie pierda a su madre jamás, como ella perdió a la suya. Está haciendo esto para que nadie jamás tenga que preguntarse si décadas de un viejo virus los está haciendo infértiles. Es extraño tener estos pensamientos tu noche de bodas, pero son honestos.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve para besarse. El príncipe la besa en el hombro y el cuello, y Bella acaricia sus brazos mientras él la sostiene. Cuando él trata de darle la vuelta para sentarse en la cama, ella lo detiene. Si no tiene que verse a los ojos, eso seguramente será más fácil para ambos. El príncipe de algún modo comprende y Bella se mueve para subir a la cama, con el pecho de él todavía pegado a su espalda. Siente su dureza contra la parte superior de su muslo, gruesa e insistente, y sus manos sobre sus caderas son puntos firmes que la estabilizan.

Incluso sin que él la toque, ella sabe que está seca como lija. Lucha por encontrar algo remotamente sexual en su situación actual, apenas puede creer que el príncipe consiga permanecer duro. Tiene que mojar sus dedos y aplicar humedad para ayudarlos a ambos. La fría acción endurece su corazón. Cómo pudo haberse preocupado por ser incapaz de separar esto de _Jake_.

Cuando él finalmente se introduce en ella, la intromisión es extraña pero no desagradable.

El acto en sí es breve. Sin romanticismo. Justo como ella lo había pedido. Cuando él termina, Bella no siente nada más que tristeza porque así es como podrían concebir un hijo. Tiene que ignorar la suave exhalación cuando él llega al clímax.

Después, mientras Bella trata de encontrar las fuerzas para levantarse, el príncipe se levanta primero, caminando desnudo hacia su baño. Físicamente, es realmente muy atractivo. Si tan solo fuera atractivo para ella.

Regresa en seguida con una bata larga y delgada, obviamente una propia. Bella se la pone al levantarse, ignorando lo pegajoso que baja por sus muslos. Con el cinto bien sujeto alrededor de su cintura, recoge su ropa, con sus zapatos en una mano y su corona en la otra. Volviéndose para ver al príncipe por primera vez desde antes que intimaran, se da cuenta que está sentado bajo las mantas, reclinado con su pecho desnudo y una mirada distante con una de sus manos pasando por su cabello.

"¿Te parece si vengo cada noche justo después de la medianoche?" Bella pregunta, con los ojos verdes del príncipe finalmente mirando a los suyos. "Solo hasta que yo… hasta que quede embarazada."

La expresión del príncipe es ilegible. Bella no tiene idea si está disgustado, complacido o incluso con sentimientos encontrados por lo que acaba de pasar.

"Eso estaría bien."

Bella asiente, acomodando las cosas en sus manos para poder abrir la puerta.

"Buenas noches, Edward."

"Buenas noches, Bella."

Bella cierra la puerta detrás de ella y camina descalza por el apartamento en penumbras, pasando la sala de estar aturdida. Al menos si alguien revisaba las cámaras de seguridad podría ver que cumplió con su deber. Gira hacia su propio pasillo, notando luz bajo la puerta de la recámara que debe ser la de Emmett. Se le ocurre tocar cinco veces en patrón, justo como solía hacerlo cuando eran niños, esperando hasta escuchar el patrón repetido desde el otro lado. Una pequeña señal para informarle a Emmett que sigue en una pieza, pero evitar tener que enfrentarlo.

Sigue caminando por el pasillo, llegando a un juego de puertas idéntico al de la recámara del príncipe. Abriendo la puerta, entra, dejando caer su ropa en el piso tan pronto como está dentro. La corona recibe un poco más de atención cuando la coloca sobre la primera superficie que puede encontrar. La habitación está cálidamente iluminada, decorada con colores mucho más cálidos que el resto del apartamento. Bella apenas tiene tiempo de admirar la gran cama y el armario abierto donde puede ver todas sus pertenencias personales ya desempacadas antes de verla. Es suficiente para dejar su cuerpo sin aliento, sus cansadas piernas se tambalean hasta tener que sujetarse de una columna de la cama.

Una pintura está colgada, justo detrás de la puerta, claramente visible desde la cama. Es la única obra de arte en su habitación, el lienzo cubre casi toda la pared.

El motivo es bastante ordinario. Un prado circular, lleno de flores silvestres. En el cielo, la tenue silueta de Olympia es visible incluso a la luz del día. Es evidente desde los árboles que el sujeto es mongroviano.

Ordinario, en realidad, pero Bella podría reconocer esa pintura donde sea.

Sus piernas están muy temblorosas para caminar, así que se arrastra por el suelo, con una mano alcanzando la esquina inferior de la pintura. Una firma con letra desordenada la recibe, los bordes de la pintura dentados bajo las yemas de sus dedos. No ha visto esta pintura en más de una década.

_Renée _

El lienzo se había perdido en uno de los muchos ataques en el planeta mongroviano por piratas. Bella nunca imaginó que la vería de nuevo. Su madre. Justo aquí, cuidando de ella.

Cuando llora a los pies de la pintura se siente de nuevo como una niña, llorando sin saber realmente la razón.

* * *

_**Lamento que el encuentro no haya sido como muchas de ustedes esperaban, recuerden que les dije que no iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas, así que ellos, cumplieron con su deber y para ello no tenía que ser algo placentero. No lo fue, fue algo mecánico y cómo pensó Bella, es triste pensar que su hijo o hija se conciba de esa forma. Pero así son las cosas. Y entiendo que quieran saber qué piensa Edward, si él piensa lo mismo que Bella, como ya les comenté antes lo sabrán, pero no ahora. Tendrán que conformarse por lo pronto con ver la interacción entre ellos y lo que la autora describe respecto a Edward para darse una idea. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, recuerden con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización. Nada les cuesta enviar un gracias :) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Rosii, Aislinn Massi, Techu, AriGooz, bealnum, Vrigny, Kabum, tulgarita, Manligrez, Shikara65, cary, Melany, rjnavajas, Tereyasha Mooz, Lidia Withlock, Lizdayanna, Adriana Molina, Nanny Swan, liduvina, Brenda Cullenn, Ma. Laura Merlo, aliceforever85, PanquecitosConLeche92, AnnieOR, piligm, carolaap, Aidee Bells, Liz Vidal, J, Licet Salvatore, angryc, Mafer, myaenriquez, NarMaVeg, Lady Grigori, lagie, saraipineda44, Bong Bong, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, patymdn, Valevalverde57, Iza, Alexandra Nash, rosycanul10, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, Johanna22, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Say's, Lectora de Fics, EriCastelo, Karlita Carrillo, Kriss21, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes. **_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora __**BixieRosen.**__ Yo solo traduzco._

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

**5**

Pasa una semana. Se establece una rutina.

Cada mañana, Bella despierta, sale de la cama y toma una ducha en su baño contiguo. Recoge su cabello en un estilo que es indicativo de la realeza mongroviana, combinándolo con una delgada diadema digna de una princesa xepheryana. Se viste con una cuidadosa recopilación mixta de ropa, siempre con al menos una cosa de cada luna. Las mujeres en Xepherya no usan pantalones, pero Bella está determinada a cambiar eso.

Después de vestirse entra a su estudio donde Emmett la espera, comiendo ya de un desayuno diverso que ha sido preparado. Al mismo tiempo, Emmett lee las últimas lecturas de seguridad para evaluar cualquier cosa de la que Bella pudiera ser un blanco potencial. Ella trata de no pensar en cuántas amenazas potenciales son señaladas todos los días.

A mitad del desayuno, lady Rosalie Hale, la dama de compañía asignada a Bella, aparece, su hermoso rostro con una mueca de desdén al observar a Emmett tragando su comida. Rosalie ha sido asignada a Bella por una tradición xepheryana, y aunque al principio había estado lista para rechazar la oferta, hay algo reconfortante en el semblante taciturno de Rosalie. Es una mujer sorprendentemente hermosa, con una figura de reloj de arena y una cintura minúscula, con pálido cabello rubio y ojos azules que brillan en la luz. Es solo cuando Bella se da cuenta que casi toda mujer en el palacio susurra cuando Rosalie pasa, que decide quedarse con ella.

Rosalie nunca dice una palabra amable. Bella está feliz de mantenerlo así. Se establece un silencio cómodo después de una semana, y Rosalie es el mejor preventivo para los convencionalismos sociales que Bella se ha encontrado. No está segura de qué ha hecho Rosalie para ganarse el desprecio de la corte, pero atribuirlo a los celos por su belleza parece muy simple. Bella no tiene la energía mental para pensarlo más. Además, Bella no es ciega. Puede ver cómo su dama de compañía y su guardaespaldas se lanzan miradas cuando creen que el otro no está viendo. Bella está feliz de permitir que eso siga su curso. Duda que algo saldrá de ello.

Rosalie es una de cuatro miembros del personal a los que se les ha dado autorización de entrar al apartamento real. Una empleada doméstica, Maggie, para limpiar y ordenar las áreas comunes, y un chef, Benjamin, para proporcionar la comida de la mañana. También está James, el guardaespaldas del príncipe, pero Bella lo evita tanto como es posible. Dos habitaciones siguen prohibidas; el estudio del príncipe y la recámara de Bella. Ella ni siquiera le permite a la empleada doméstica la entrada a su recámara. Nunca le habla de la pintura al príncipe, y él nunca la menciona. Es una coincidencia muy grande como para que el príncipe no sepa el significado de tener ese lienzo colocado en su recámara personal. Quizás la pintura fue confiscada por la familia real xepheryana hace algunos años y almacenada, solo para que el príncipe la sacara a la luz como una afortunada casualidad cuando el acuerdo de paz fue organizado. O, algo más preocupante, tal vez el príncipe, que parece conocer de arte, sabía que esta pintura estaba en alguna parte de Xepherya y agilizó la labor de recuperarla especialmente para Bella. Independientemente, la acción es muy íntima. Demasiado especial. Bella no tiene forma de corresponder. Ni manera de expresar con palabras lo mucho que esa pintura significa para ella. En especial no a un miembro de la familia real de Xepherya. ¿Es una disculpa por haber matado a su madre? Como disculpa, es muy poco. Como un acto de amabilidad es demasiado.

Después del desayuno Bella se dirige a su escritorio donde responde a comunicados de su padre y repasa las notas claves del parlamento mongroviano. No confía en que se haya asignado suficiente del presupuesto estatal al bienestar social y le preocupa que su padre esté alargando el proceso de permitir la entrada de científicos xepheryanos en Mongrovia para tomar muestras de la atmósfera. Revisa los documentos públicos de Xepherya, procesos en los que todavía no está involucrada, pero que espera comprender para el futuro. Sabe que el príncipe tiene un papel legislativo en formación, pero aún no se ha decidido si ella tendrá algún poder por derecho propio.

Cuando el sol está en su punto más alto, una campana suena en el palacio y Bella reúne sus cosas y deja su estudio, con Emmett y Rosalie siguiéndola en silencio. Ella se encuentra con el príncipe en la sala común donde normalmente está acompañado de James quién siempre honra a Bella con una mirada que es un poco demasiado prolongada. Como ningún comentario o mirada ha sido alguna vez inapropiado, Bella no tiene opción más que ignorarlo.

Entrelazando sus brazos, la pareja atraviesa el palacio hacia un gran kiosco donde la familia real almuerza todos los días a la vista de la gente. La comida y la bebida son gratis, permitiendo que cada habitante pueda tomar asiento para tener al menos una comida al día. Ella se sienta, con el príncipe a un lado, y Rosalie en el otro, y discretamente ignora la charla del resto de la familia real. El príncipe habla a menudo con su hermana, una mujer que Bella solo puede describir como frívola. Bella aún no ha escuchado a la princesa Alice hablar de algo que no sea relacionado con ropa. Algunas veces la reina Elizabeth intenta entablar una conversación con Bella, pero nunca duran mucho tiempo.

Después del almuerzo, Bella y el príncipe con Emmett, James y Rosalie siguiéndolos, caminan por la capital, comprando pequeñas baratijas, pretendiendo ser felices. Lo hacen con la esperanza de mostrar unidad entre las casas reales, prueba que el tratado está funcionando, con todo es la peor parte del día de Bella. Como es lógico, ella sabe que el xepheryano en la calle no tiene nada que ver con la guerra. Sabe que no todos son malvados. Y sin embargo… no puede evitar caminar por ahí, con una sensación incómoda en el estómago diciéndole que _no está segura_. Una intuición, provocada por toda una vida de malos recuerdos asociados con todo lo xepheryano. Alguna parte de ella está segura que toda mirada curiosa de un transeúnte es una amenaza potencial, alguien que cree que Bella es un peligro para la forma de vida xepheryana. ¿Ven a Bella y solo ven a una mongroviana culpable de millones de vidas perdidas? ¿Cómo no podrían pensarlo cuando Bella lucha con la misma idea? _Deshumanización_. Supuestamente, ese es el término para eso. Antes de venir aquí, diplomáticos y doctores le advirtieron de ello; el resultado de décadas de propaganda, miedo y dolor en tal escala que lo único que tiene sentido es ver el otro lado como si no fueran personas. Como monstruos. Porque, ¿de qué otro modo puedes justificar el matar a millones? El instintivo miedo de Bella se extiende hasta el príncipe, quién, a pesar que nunca la ha tratado con nada más que desapego profesional, aún es _otro_. Todavía parte del sistema que mató a su madre. Su miedo es su confort, su seguridad de que todo lo que ha conocido es cierto. Porque, ¿si está equivocada? ¿Si en realidad cada xepheryano es básicamente neutral o incluso un simpatizante? Duda que pueda vivir con la culpa.

En la tarde, Bella regresa a su estudio donde termina cualquier trabajo que falló en terminar en la mañana. Por lo general, son informes que no se supone que tenga, cosas que le envían sus contactos clandestinos en su hogar que detallan cómo dos grupos rebeldes emergentes en Mongrovia están disconformes con el tratado de paz. Hay susurros de ataques a civiles que la policía de Mongrovia ha tenido que contener. También hay indicios de un grupo de la aristocracia de Xepherya que está descontento con el actual gobierno. Bella lee estás noticias sin verificar con creciente alarma, a sabiendas que la paz que ha luchado tanto por crear puede desaparecer en un parpadeo.

La cena se realiza en el gran comedor con el resto de la familia, la conversación es forzada una vez más. El príncipe la acompaña al salón, y después de comer regresan a sus aposentos donde no se ven hasta poco después de la medianoche, cuando Bella se pone una bata, visita al príncipe en su recámara y luego regresa a la suya después que han terminado. Lo siente mecánico al no permitirse atribuirle alguna emoción. Le preocupa mucho que si se abre para sentir algo, lo temerá. O de algún modo se volverá doloroso. La insensibilidad es más segura. La protege. La oculta.

Y así pasan los días.

¿Bella solía tener esperanzas? ¿Sueños? ¿Solía reír? No puede recordarlo.

Por las noches, Bella tiene sueños perturbadores de estar en el prado de la pintura de su madre, tendida desnuda en el césped mientras la risa de Jake satura el aire. Pero cuando se vuelve para encontrarlo, es al príncipe a quién encuentra, observándola con una expresión muy abierta—una expresión que nunca ha visto en su rostro cuando está consciente—y despierta confundida y temblando.

Echa de menos la luz del sol. Incluso echa de menos a su testarudo padre.

* * *

_**Continúa el proceso de adaptación para Bella. Sin duda nada fácil viviendo en un lugar hostil rodeada de los que ella considera sus enemigos, aunque lucha por ver el lado razonable de todo, como que no todos los xepheryanos son monstruos u asesinos, pero años de malos recuerdos se lo hacen difícil. Y aún se aferra al recuerdo de Jake, pero, ¿qué habrá que significado tendrá ese último sueño? ¿La presencia del príncipe en él y la expresión en su rostro? Mmmm, algo en qué pensar. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, muchas gracias por responder como lo han estado haciendo, gracias por tomarse unos minutos para dejar su review y animarnos a continuar compartiendo estas historias con ustedes. Lectoras silenciosas, salgan a la luz y digan hola, nada les cuesta chicas :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: paupau1, Valevalverde57, Vrigny, Fallen Dark Angel07, Lidia Withlock, Nanny Swan, LicetSalvatore, JessMel, Aidee Bells, Lizdayanna, angryc, piligm, aliceforever85, Johanna22, patymdn, Liz Vidal, myaenriquez02, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, AnnieOR, tulgarita, Lisseth, NarMaVeg, Say's, Tecupi, Shikara65, Melany, Karlita Carrillo, Iza, bealnum, freedom2604, EriCastelo, Lady Grigori, Manligrez, rosycanul10, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, lagie, Brenda Cullenn, Kriss21, Ma. Laura Merlo, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes. **_


	6. Capítulo 6

_Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora __**BixieRosen.**__ Yo solo traduzco._

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

**6**

Seis semanas después de su boda, la rutina se rompe.

Bella despierta sintiéndose extrañamente sudorosa, con su estómago revuelto. Nunca se siente bien cuando despierta de sus sueños, pero esto es diferente. No pasan ni dos minutos antes de salir disparada al baño, vomitando el escaso contenido de su estómago.

Una idea perturbadora en su subconsciente le dice que ella sabe qué es eso, pero no está preparada para admitirlo. Solo un virus estomacal, se dijo. La carne que consumió ayer se veía un poco extraña, a pesar de las afirmaciones de Emmett que estaba bien. Con las piernas temblorosas, parecida a un cervatillo recién nacido, Bella se arrastra hacia la ducha, con su cabeza aún dando vueltas. Termina de cuclillas en el piso de la ducha con su cabeza en su regazo, a sabiendas que no hay nada en su estómago para arrojar.

Por pura voluntad, Bella sale arrastrándose de la ducha, sin siquiera molestarse en secarse el cabello antes de recogerlo en un moño bajo en su cuello. De vuelta en su recámara, la idea de ponerse ropa formal es tan absurda que casi se ríe. Está enferma, eso es todo. Emmett la ha visto muchas veces en peor estado, y a Rosalie no le importará. La ropa formal puede esperar hasta que tenga que dejar el apartamento. Bella decide ponerse ropa interior y luego agarra la primera cosa que la cubrirá.

Espera hasta que puede levantarse antes de salir de su recámara, moviéndose despacio como si no quisiera contrariar su estómago, imaginándolo como un animal salvaje durmiendo. Evidentemente, se está volviendo loca.

Tan pronto como entra a su estudio, el olor de la comida la hace correr de vuelta a su baño, dando arcadas en el inodoro. Desdichada no es suficiente para describir cómo se siente, la fría porcelana contra su mejilla como un ancla. Este lugar es seguro.

Un virus estomacal, se repite.

Cuando finalmente deja de nuevo su recámara, encuentra a Emmett de pie en el pasillo, con sus gigantescos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su rostro fijo en un inusual ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué pasa?" Desaparece toda pretensión por jerarquía, Bella está demasiado mareada para bromear con él por no llamarla 'alteza'.

"Solo un virus estomacal, eso es todo."

Emmett le levanta una ceja, su expresión asegurando su incredulidad. Su oscuro cabello rizado le recuerda a ella mucho a su padre, que la hace sentir incómoda por razones muy diferentes.

"Bells—"

"Estoy bien, Emmett. Gracias." Con una determinación que no cree que posee, se escabulle pasando junto a él y entra al estudio, conteniendo la respiración hasta que puede llegar al sillón para sentarse bajo una ventana, que abre de inmediato. Por la hora, Rosalie ya está dentro, sentada en su asiento acostumbrado, el holoblock en sus manos suspendido como si hubiese estado en proceso de ajustar la pantalla. Sin embargo, a diferencia del habitual ceño fruncido que recibe a Bella, Rosalie la observa con lo que solo puede describirse como una expresión afligida; las cejas fruncidas, los ojos más amplios de lo normal, sus labios normalmente llenos están tensos. Rosalie casi se ve tan demacrada como Bella y el verla le da a Bella un poco de tranquilidad.

Sentándose se siente mejor al instante con la brisa fría que proviene de la ventana y roza su rostro. Sabe que debería comer, un recuerdo distante diciéndole que sentirá menos náuseas si tiene algo en el estómago, pero poder mantener algo cuando la simple idea de comida la hace vomitar, hace poco para alentarla a esa actividad.

Emmett, que la siguió adentro, se acerca a Bella después de servirle un vaso de agua, que ella toma de buena gana. El líquido frío calma su garganta aunque siente que cae en su estómago como una plomada.

Cuando Emmett se sienta otra vez, su desayuno atípicamente olvidado, Bella trata de ignorar los dos pares de ojos que se posan en su persona.

"¿Se siente usted indispuesta, alteza?" Hay una incertidumbre en la voz de Rosalie que Bella nunca ha escuchado. No le agrada.

"Es solo un virus estomacal. Estoy segura que estaré bien con un poco de descanso."

"Permítame ir por el médico."

"Eso no será necesario—"

"No fue una sugerencia." Rosalie está de pie y saliendo de la habitación antes que Bella pueda expresar más protestas, y detenerla no es realmente posible en su actual estado. No quiere al médico. Es solo un virus estomacal, se irá por sí solo, Bella está segura de ello.

Pasa un minuto en absoluto silencio, los sonidos de la ciudad filtrándose por la ventana. Bella se niega a mirar a Emmett.

"Solo dilo, hermanita." La voz de Emmett es baja y Bella al fin tiene que mirarlo, su rostro asustado pero determinado. "Con una palabra y encontraré la manera. Nos sacaré de aquí. Podemos huir. Todavía hay tiempo. Estaremos bien, los tres."

Las manos de Bella empiezan a temblar con tanta fuerza que ella tiene que sujetarlas en su regazo, tratando y fallando en detener los temblores.

"¿De qué estás hablando—?"

"Oh, déjate de tonterías, Bells." Emmett está más nervioso de lo que Bella lo ha visto en años, siseando bajo las palabras para impedir que eleve su voz. Está de pie y moviéndose con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Sabes también como yo que una vez que el doctor entre aquí el juego se terminó. Todavía tenemos tiempo, que se joda el resto—"

Bella no puede contener su ira.

"¡La paz!" Casi grita, el persistente mareo evita que se ponga de pie como quiere hacerlo. Necesita pasearse, necesita moverse. ¿Cómo es que está teniendo de nuevo esta conversación? ¿Cómo se atreve la única persona en esta luna en la que puede confiar, a arrojarle esto a la cara?

"La paz significa _todo_." Ha conseguido controlar su volumen, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza como si al susurrar las palabras airadamente en la oscuridad las hace menos reales. "No seré la responsable de que dos lunas vuelvan a la guerra total. _No_ seré responsable por las muertes de aquí en adelante." Abriendo sus ojos alcanza a ver la vergüenza en el rostro de Emmett, haciendo que se vea varios años más joven. Algunas veces olvida que a pesar de su tamaño, ella es cinco años mayor. "Mi vida es irrelevante. No renuncié a todo, no llegué hasta aquí para arrojarlo todo a la basura por miedo."

"Tu vida no es irrelevante." Las palabras penden en el aire como burbujas de jabón, frágiles y misteriosas, pero Bella se salva de responder por la llegada de pasos apresurándose por el pasillo.

La primera persona en entrar no es la persona que Bella espera. El príncipe se ve casi enloquecido, con su cabello alborotado como si hubiera sido atacado, sus ojos amplios como si buscara algo. Cuando su mirada se posa en Bella, se acerca a ella a zancadas, su mano dirigiéndose a la frente de Bella antes de deslizarse de forma íntima en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Se pone de cuclillas frente a ella, su rostro a menos de medio metro del de ella, y de pronto su corazón casi se sale de su pecho por una razón completamente diferente. Considerando que Bella apenas si ha besado a su esposo, esta repentina demostración no es bienvenida.

Algo en su expresión debe habérselo afirmado al príncipe que parpadea, se aclara la garganta y se tambalea hacia atrás, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que pasa sus manos por su cabello repetidamente.

"El… médico debe llegar en un minuto." La voz de Rosalie atraviesa el silencio incómodo que prosigue. Debe haber seguido al príncipe a la habitación. "Como debe haber intuido, su alteza real el príncipe insistió en verificar su salud… personalmente."

Los cuatro esperan en un silencio incómodo. Bella trata de tomar respiraciones profundas por la boca para detener las náuseas. El príncipe no está lejos de su lado, de algún modo termina migrando en dirección a Bella, como si no pudiera estar muy lejos de ella. Rosalie vuelve a tomar su asiento en la esquina, viendo al príncipe con desconfianza en su mirada mientras Emmett permanece de pie en medio de la habitación, con sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

No muy pronto, la computadora anuncia la llegada del doctor Cullen a la puerta principal. El príncipe da su acceso verbal y en seguida los saluda un hombre delgado pero alto, con un maletín de doctor en su mano y una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Bella nunca ha visto a este hombre, no lo reconoce. Casi es el arquetípico xepheryano; rubio, pálido, de ojos azules con rasgos acentuados, y Bella fuerza una sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que intenta levantarse.

"Por favor, alteza, no tiene que levantarse por mí." Sintiéndose acorralada, Bella no tiene opción más que hacer lo que le dicen y se reclina en su silla. El doctor coloca su maletín en el suelo no lejos de ella, intentando, Bella está segura, de tranquilizarla, pero la calma no la encuentra por ningún lado.

"Mi nombre es doctor Carlisle Cullen, pero me gustaría que me llamara Carlisle. He sido el médico real por casi una década y espero que en algún momento se sienta tan cómoda conmigo como con los otros miembros de la familia. Me enteré que esta mañana no se siente bien, ¿me da su permiso para examinarla?"

Bella casi dice que no.

"Por supuesto, doctor."

"Carlisle, por favor, su alteza." Su sonrisa es gentil, pero no espera una respuesta. "¿Tal vez pueda pedirle a algunas de las personas en la habitación que salgan por un momento?"

"Me quedo." Dice el príncipe casi al mismo tiempo que Bella, casi frenética por un pánico repentino consigue decir:

"Emmett se queda."

Una pequeña arruga aparece en la frente del doctor, casi como si apenas ahora se diera cuenta de lo tenso de la relación entre los cuatro en la habitación.

"Por supuesto, alteza. Señorita Hale, ¿si nos disculpa?"

Rosalie, volviendo a su normal ceño fruncido, no hace nada más que mirar a Bella brevemente a los ojos antes de hacer una reverencia y salir al pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Muy bien." La sonrisa en el rostro del doctor adopta un aire forzado y con pasos calculados se acerca a Bella, inclinándose un poco para sentir sus amígdalas.

"¿Algo de dolor?"

"No."

Continúa revisando el interior de sus oídos, le toma la temperatura y el pulso, y con algunas maniobras escucha sus pulmones. Es solo en este momento que Bella se da cuenta de lo que lleva puesto; la bata que por lo general utiliza para visitar al príncipe por las noches. Su mortificación es efímera porque el doctor saca un pequeño dispositivo de su maletín que parece demasiado clínico para el gusto de Bella.

"Si me permite, alteza, este es un pequeño dispositivo que va en la yema de su dedo. Toma una pequeña gota de sangre y la analiza en busca de cualquier inconsistencia. Solo debería sentirse como un pinchazo."

Hay un silencio desconcertante en la habitación mientras esperan a que Bella asienta de acuerdo. Ella mira a Emmett, sus palabras de antes haciendo eco en sus oídos.

Tal vez toda esta emoción es por nada. Quizás solo tenga náuseas por algo que comió. Después de todo, hoy es el primer día que despierta sintiéndose así. Llegar a conclusiones apresuradas es tonto. Cuando asiente de acuerdo, casi se convence que todo es una enorme reacción exagerada.

Bella apenas siente el dolor por el pinchazo por lo perdida que está en sus pensamientos. Pasan segundos antes que la máquina finalmente pite, el doctor traga grueso antes de mirar a Bella con la misma sonrisa forzada.

"Bueno, alteza, me complace confirmar que, según mi evaluación, usted está perfectamente sana. Considerando que la náusea es de esperarse y debería desaparecer con el tiempo, aunque me encantaría prescribirle algo si persiste."

"De esperarse, considerando… ¿qué?" La voz del príncipe es fría, haciendo la pregunta que la garganta de Bella está demasiado cerrada para expresar.

El doctor mira a Bella nuevamente a los ojos, su sonrisa extrañamente comprensiva.

"Felicitaciones, alteza. Princesa, está usted embarazada."

Esta vez, Bella no tiene tanta suerte. Solo tiene tiempo de doblarse hacia un lado antes de vomitar violentamente.

* * *

_**Pues sí, parece que esas visitas a la medianoche han rendido sus frutos. Un heredero al trono de ambas lunas viene en camino. Se ve que a la pobre de Bella no le cayó muy bien la noticia, como Emmett dijo, todo acabó, el compromiso ya es completo. No que no lo fuera antes, pero ahora es más, ¿real? Y qué les puedo decir de Edward, supongo que incluso sin un capi con su punto de vista ya pueden ven a dónde se dirige esto, ¿no es así? Esa entrada para ver a Bella, es obvio, ¿no? O ustedes qué creen. Díganmelo, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber su opinión, recuerden que con ellos también son USTEDES las que marcan el ritmo de actualización. No les cuesta nada escribir unas cuantas palabras y enviar, sean agradecidos. Es lindo saber que nuestro trabajo se aprecia, no nos priven de eso, por favor. A las lectoras fantasmas, salgan a la luz chicas, dense a conocer. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, freedom2604, Tereyasha Mooz, Karlita Carrillo, alimago, Aidee Bells, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Angeles MC, saraipineda44, Selene arenas, patymdn, carolaap, Vrigny, Bong Bong, piligm, miop, NarMaVeg, tulgarita, Lizdayanna, AriGooz, Manligrez, paupau1, Shikara65, JessMel, Tata XOXO, angryc, Valevalverde57, , Iza, Say's, Lady Grigori, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lagie, Chapys, Patty, CeCiegarcia, Ma. Laura Merlo, Pam Malfoy Black, myaenriquez02, Mafer, EriCastelo, Liz Vidal, Nanny Swan, bbluelilas, aliceforever85, Gabriela Cullen, Lectora de Fics, rjnavajas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES.**_


	7. Capítulo 7

_Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora __**BixieRosen.**__ Yo solo traduzco._

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

**7**

Las noticias del embarazo de Bella se propagan por el palacio como un incendio forestal. No pasan ni cuatro horas antes que reciba un comunicado de su padre, solicitando una conferencia tan pronto como le sea posible.

Los guardias se redoblan en torno a Bella, considerando que Emmett no es suficiente en torno a la princesa en estado tan frágil, y así a Bella se le presenta a Amun y Kebi, un hermano y una hermana que apenas dicen dos palabras en presencia de Bella. El séquito de Bella solo parece crecer, y si tuviera energía de más estaría ligeramente molesta, considerando que el embarazo era oficialmente algo intranscendente. Ahora no puede dejar el departamento sin el príncipe, su perturbador guardaespaldas James cuyas miradas solo han aumentado, Emmett, Rosalie, Amun _y _Kebi, y a pesar de siempre estar rodeada de gente, se siente más sola que nunca. Se siente menos que una persona y más como un ave enjaulada; protegida, observada, a la que se le dice que dé un espectáculo y cante cuando se requiere, pero en última instancia inaccesible. Restringida. Incluso con Emmett siente cierta distancia, incapaz de expresar exactamente por qué la pone nerviosa.

El príncipe también actúa de forma extraña, aún distante como siempre, pero tan cerca de ella de una forma que nunca solía hacerlo. Actuaban con cordialidad, como habían acordado, pero sus acciones que previamente siempre habían sido muy controladas ahora parecen tener una extraña urgencia. Si ella no supiera que no es así, habría dicho que estaba siendo posesivo. Tal vez no está muy errada. Es su hijo, después de todo. ¿Es posible sentirse posesivo por tu hijo pero no por la madre? ¿La portadora? Bella tiene que recordarse que los nacimientos son tan pocos aquí que cada embarazo conlleva un pánico subyacente, más que en Mongrovia. A menudo se encuentra respondiendo las extrañas preguntas, charla en la que Bella está consciente que el príncipe ya tiene las respuestas, pero ella se siente tan aislada que nunca puede reunir las energías para participar. Tal vez él está tratando de conectar con ella de alguna forma. ¿Es algo que ella desea? No está segura.

A pesar de que no se ha dado una declaración oficial, la gente tendría que ser tonta para no atar los cabos. Ni siquiera Rosalie disuade a la corte de necesitar de pronto hablar con Bella sobre cualquier cosa, las miradas hacia su estómago casi indecentes. Como si un bebé fuera a salir en cualquier segundo. A Bella le hace sentir enferma.

Las náuseas matutinas solo empeoran, y a pesar de los extraños licuados que los buenos doctores le dan a beber, retener cualquier comida es difícil. Siente que pierde peso, no que gane, y las continuas miradas de preocupación del doctor Cullen hacen que quiera ocultarse bajo las mantas y nunca volver a salir.

Quizás el más grande cambio es que sus visitas nocturnas con el príncipe ya no son necesarias. Ha hecho su parte. Las primeras noches, ir a dormir es casi imposible. Sigue sintiendo que no ha terminado, como si hubiera algo que ha olvidado. Culpa a su relativo aislamiento, pero echa de menos el contacto físico. Nunca derivó algún placer de su deber marital, nunca se lo permitió, pero nunca fue desagradable. Después que disminuyó la incomodidad inicial, había algo… estabilizador, en las manos del príncipe sobre su cuerpo. Un recordatorio de que es humana. Un recordatorio de que su piel puede sentir algo, que tiene el potencial de sentir algo. Sus abrazos eran requeridos y tal vez sentía aversión por ella, pero una parte insaciable de ella deseaba la conexión. La calidez humana. No se permite pensar mucho en lo que siente, como si admitirlo sería admitir engañar emocionalmente a Jake. Si aún quedara algo que engañar.

Bella pasa una excesiva cantidad de tiempo preguntándose cómo habría resultado todo esto de haber sido ella un hombre, cómo se sentiría sobre este hijo si no la hiciera sentir físicamente enferma casi cada hora del día. Ella sabe, lógicamente, que este es el resultado que buscaban. Esa es la razón por la que pasó por el matrimonio con el príncipe Edward, para asegurar un heredero real de ambas lunas, pero un _heredero real_ es considerablemente diferente a _su propio hijo_, y el saber que espera un hijo—un hijo suyo y del príncipe—la hace sentir intranquila, como si no cupiera en sí misma. Una clavija redonda en un agujero cuadrado.

Por primera vez, empieza a preguntarse cómo será la vida para su hijo. Es cierto que la idea debió habérsele ocurrido antes, pero como muchas otras cosas, palidece en comparación al prospecto de paz. ¿Qué es una vida en comparación con millones? Incluso si ese hijo es el suyo. Peter el huérfano, de las dos lunas y de ninguna, aparece en su mente, y el miedo se apodera de su corazón. No puede soportar la idea de este niño sin rostro siempre siendo un forastero, incluso más extraño y un _otro_ que ella o Edward, porque él o ella siempre tendrán una parte _defectuosa_. Incluso en el mejor futuro posible que Bella pueda imaginar, el persistente perjuicio siempre será un problema. Ha condenado a un hijo a siempre tener que estar a la defensiva, o justificar su ascendencia a todos y a nadie.

¿Se sentará Bella alguna vez en una habitación y tendrá que explicarle a su hijo que no fue nada más que una cláusula en un tratado? La idea hace a Bella estremecer.

Al crecer, Bella nunca pensó en ser madre. Siempre dedujo, que en algún momento, pero la maternidad nunca fue una prioridad. Ahora, al enfrentarla bajo circunstancias tan extrañas, se pregunta qué ha hecho. En noches muy excepcionales, cuando yace sola en su recámara, su entorno frío y finalmente callado, se pregunta si se haría a sí misma y a su hijo un favor al simplemente… no despertar. Rápidamente desecha esa idea, culpando a la fatiga, pero no puede negar que lo pensó.

Si se supone que al instante ame al bebé creciendo dentro de ella, no ha ocurrido. Cualquier emoción afectuosa que tenga es alterada al instante e irrevocablemente por la preocupación y la agobiante parálisis emocional.

Los cambios son agotadores, con Bella siendo visitada por el doctor Cullen al menos cada dos días mientras aún pretende no estar embarazada. En los pocos momentos en los que siente que tiene energía, se pregunta cómo reaccionará Jake cuando escuche las noticias. Quizás ya lo sepa. ¿Se sentirá asqueado de ella? Antes de irse, dijo que siempre la amaría. No se siente muy digna del amor. Tal vez él estaría de acuerdo.

Ella sabe que no puede continuar así. Apenas si reconoce sus patrones de pensamiento. ¿Es así como es la depresión? ¿Es eso lo que tiene? Pero saber que no está enferma y mejorando son dos cosas diferentes. Se dice a sí misma que tiene que calmarse, que no permita que un poco de náuseas la convierta en esta pasiva sombra de una persona, pero cada vez que se molesta consigo misma, encuentra una excusa para esperar. Espera una excusa para comprometerse, una excusa para ya no ocultarse, una excusa para ser la enérgica monarca que se le enseñó a ser, pero la excusa nunca viene. Se oculta en la sombra de Rosalie, presente en cuerpo pero no en espíritu. La mayor parte del tiempo no piensa en que está embarazada, y ocasionalmente sueña despierta en lo que habría ocurrido si hubiera aceptado la oferta de Emmett. ¿Habrían estado ocultos en alguna distante nave espacial de camino al lugar más lejano y remoto de Mongrovia? Pero incluso esas cavilaciones terminan en confusión, porque el hijo que espera sigue siendo del príncipe. Está irrevocablemente atada a él. Y los dos atados al niño que espera. Las dos familias reales unidas para siempre, mientras el niño viva.

Y así recuerda por qué está aquí, encontrando un poco de fortaleza al terminar cada reflexión. No bastante para sacarla de la depresión, pero la suficiente para mantenerse firme, persistente, en marcha.

* * *

_**Bueno, una de ustedes mencionó que al parecer Bella estaba cayendo en depresión y sí, le atino. Aunque es cierto que no está poniendo mucho de su parte para conocer al padre de su hijo, es comprensible con toda esa confusión en su interior. Trata de ser fuerte y por eso trata de distanciarse emocionalmente del príncipe y todos lo que le rodean a excepción de Emmett, eso la está afectando. Y ahora que tampoco tiene lo único que la hacía sentir algo de confort, aunque no entiende en realidad por qué era así, sus encuentros nocturnos con el príncipe. Su depresión se va recrudeciendo. ¿Qué será lo que la saque de ahí? ¿Podrá hacerlo? ¿Se dará cuenta Edward de lo que pasa? Está tratando de conectar con ella, solo falta que ella se lo permita. Ya veremos si es así. Muy buena respuesta gente, como les dije, son ustedes los que marcan el ritmo de actualización. Su agradecimiento en la forma de sus reviews, significa mucho para nosotros. Estaré esperando ahora su opinión sobre este capítulo para poder leer el siguiente, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: AriGoonz, freedom2604, Liz Vidal, Alexandra Nash, paupau1, Jessi, Nayely, Ma Laura Merlo, Esal, Tata XOXO, CeCiegarcia, Iza, johanna22, PALACIOS, PRISOL, Tecupi, carolaap, torrespera172, Kabum, Tereyasha Mooz, Pao pao, Bong Bong, Nanny Swan, Valevalverde57, Mafer, Camilla, lagie, alimago, Mss1-cullen-swan, aliceforever85, bealnum, piligm, EriCastelo, bbluelilas, NarMaVeg, patymdn, Manligrez, myaenriquez02, Adriana Molina, tulgarita, Fallen Dark Angel 07, rjnavajas, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Maribel 1925, LicetSalvatore, angryc, Karlita Carrillo, Techu, Lady Grigori, Gabriela Cullen, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	8. Capítulo 8

_Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora __**BixieRosen.**__ Yo solo traduzco._

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

**8**

El día en que Bella finalmente llega a su segundo trimestre, ella despierta yaciendo de costado mientras espera el predecible episodio de náuseas. Por lo general, si se queda muy quieta consigue quedarse unos minutos acostada en la cama. Muy lentamente, alcanza el inyector tópico que está a un lado de su cama, colocándolo en la piel suave justo bajo su oreja e ignorando la presión punzante cuando el inyector da su dosis. El doctor Cullen tuvo que ser ingenioso, tratando de encontrar una forma de darle a Bella suplementos y nutrición que no rechazaría al instante.

Cuando el mundo continúa estable, Bella aprieta sus dientes y desconecta la solución intravenosa de su brazo. Dormir con ella es la única manera de que su cuerpo retenga suficientes líquidos. Tan pronto se levanta le llegan las náuseas, pero al utilizar los patrones de respiración predecibles que ha perfeccionado durante las últimas semanas logra controlarlas. Sabe que llegar al segundo trimestre no le dice mágicamente a su cuerpo que las náuseas matutinas deben detenerse, pero la esperanza es la madre de los tontos.

Con una ducha más tarde Bella se viste. Hoy necesita prestar más atención de la acostumbrada porque se dará el anuncio. El doctor Cullen quiere esperar más, pero se quedan sin tiempo. Una facción de aristocracia xepheryana en aumento está a días de presentar un voto de censura para el rey, y los que solían ser dos grupos diferentes de rebeldes en Mongrovia se acaban de fusionar en uno, anunciando su unión con un ataque terrorista que dejó cientos de heridos y docenas de muertos en el distrito minero del sur. Políticamente, tienen que hacer algo. Lo que sea. Si tienen que recurrir a tácticas de distracción, que así sea.

Bella termina usando algo muy similar a lo que vistió en la firma del tratado de paz. Todavía no se le nota, pero puede que eso sea lo mejor. Tiene que llevar un vestido con mangas largas para cubrir lo delgada que se ha puesto, pero servirá. Se abstiene de ponerse joyería por ahora y finalmente se dirige a su estudio, ignorando a Kebi de pie en el pasillo.

El desayuno ya no se sirve en el estudio para impedir que Bella se sienta enferma, y por eso solo es recibida por Amun, oculto en la esquina, y Emmett sentado encorvado en uno de los asientos.

Callada, Bella se sienta frente a su escritorio, echándole un vistazo a las notificaciones en su comunicador. Su intención es permanecer tan ocupada como sea posible hasta el almuerzo, para no tener que pensar en todas las implicaciones de anunciar públicamente el embarazo.

Media hora más tarde, Rosalie llega, trayendo con ella un licuado frío que Bella ha llegado a reconocer.

"Alteza."

"Gracias, Rosalie."

Definitivamente, se ha enternecido el semblante de Rosalie desde que Bella se embarazó. Todavía no hablan, pero ya no mira a Bella con el ceño fruncido. Hay comprensión en su mirada, sin ser condescendiente, y Bella se encuentra inmensamente agradecida por las extrañas gestiones de Xepherya que le dieron a Rosalie.

Una hora antes de que normalmente se vayan a almorzar, la computadora anuncia que el príncipe está frente a la puerta del estudio. Confundida pero no alarmada por el cambio repentino, Bella le dice que entre. Él lo hace, afortunadamente, sin su guardaespaldas. Últimamente, James solo lo ha acompañado cuando dejan el departamento. Bella no sabe por qué y no se molesta en preguntar.

"Esposa, ¿cómo te sientes esta mañana?" El príncipe entra tranquilamente a la habitación, la puerta deslizándose para cerrarse detrás de él. Tiene una caja en sus manos, una gran caja metálica, y termina de pie a un lado del escritorio de Bella, su rostro cuidadosamente sereno. Ignora a todos los demás en la habitación y Bella asiente en saludo.

"Estoy bien, esposo." Bella ve a Rosalie observar al príncipe con la normal mirada entrecerrada, y esta vez Bella tiene que concordar con la apreciación de Rosalie. Algo está cambiando. "¿Se adelantó el almuerzo?"

"No, todavía es a la hora habitual." El príncipe hace una pausa, su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando casi con nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que pasa su peso de un pie al otro.

Cuando no continúa, Bella siente la ansiedad subir poco a poco por su espalda, al darse cuenta que todos en la habitación están esperando que algo pase. Sin nada qué hacer, ya que de algún modo hablar parece fuera de lugar, Bella usa el tiempo para observar al príncipe, ya que pocas veces se permite hacerlo últimamente. Trae puesta ropa elegante, eligiendo también hoy con más cuidado. Botas y pantalones militares, con una chaqueta con faldones, la banda de la orden real atravesando su pecho.

¿Sus hombros no solían ser anchos? Bella trata de comparar la imagen frente a ella con las vagas imágenes de su pecho desnudo, pero desecha de prisa ese hilo de pensamiento. Su cabello está peinado hacia atrás, contenido, lo cual parece extraño, pero los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos definitivamente son nuevos.

Casi pasa un minuto completo, y sin embargo, no hay progreso. Bella ve que Emmett se pone cada vez más incómodo por el rabillo de su ojo, los inicios de una conclusión de amenaza claros en sus ojos. Amun se ha alejado un paso de la pared y Bella se pregunta a quién protegería de tener que elegir entre ella y el príncipe.

Justo cuando Bella está segura que Emmett está por tomar acción, el príncipe sonríe, con una renuente pero peculiar expresión infantil en su rostro.

"Ordené estás no mucho después de casarnos, pero con… la situación política, se llevó algo de tiempo finalizar todo." El suave clic de la tapa abriéndose es fuerte en la habitación por lo demás tensa, pero cuando Bella ve lo que yace una a lado de la otra casi se siente abrumada.

En hermoso contraste con el terciopelo rojo están dos coronas. Similares, pero distintivas. Hechas al estilo xepheryano, donde las coronas quedan como una banda sobre la frente, ambas están hechas del resplandeciente extraño metal xepheryano que Bella está acostumbrada a ver en el palacio. Sin embargo, ahí es donde termina abruptamente lo que Bella esperaba. Incrustadas en intrincados patrones, en diferentes tamaños, están las dos preciosas gemas que se encuentran en Mongrovia. Asimismo, en el interior de las dos coronas, justo sobre la frente, está el emblema real, uno que Bella no ha visto fuera de los libros de historia; el emblema de los pueblos unificados de Olympia.

Está tan absorta en las coronas que Bella no nota que el príncipe se ha puesto de cuclillas frente a ella, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable.

"Significaría mucho si podemos usar estas al dar el anuncio." Levantando su mano, el príncipe limpia una solitaria lágrima de la mejilla de Bella con la yema de su pulgar. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que está llorando. "Para mí, significaría mucho."

Ese es, sin duda, el momento más íntimo que Bella ha compartido con el príncipe. Más importante aún, es íntimo de una forma que deja a Bella sintiéndose… calmada. Por primera vez Bella ve en el príncipe a alguien que ve la paz de la misma forma que ella. Alguien que está dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, renunciar a todo, porque la paz es la solución definitiva, la máxima recompensa. Es como si de un parpadeo al siguiente, el príncipe se transformara de un enemigo a un compañero.

¿Cómo nunca lo ha visto antes?

Tal vez por primera vez desde que lo conoce, lo ve por la persona que es, y no por la posición que tiene en la vida. Ha estado tan absorta en sí misma que nunca siguió sus propias enseñanzas; permitiendo que su miedo nublara su juicio. Nunca le ha dado una razón para desconfiar de él. El príncipe como un ente separado de su familia o su gente—él personalmente. En ese momento recuerda que el príncipe es la única persona que sabe cómo es casarse con alguien de una raza que es tu enemigo jurado.

Puede que Bella todavía se resista a atribuirle cualquier sentimiento romántico al príncipe, su esposo, pero el romance significa muy poco para ella hoy en día. Es el reciente respeto que siente hacia el hombre que se convertirá en el padre de su hijo lo que le permite devolverle la sonrisa, disipando parcialmente la bruma de soledad bajo la que ha estado viviendo.

* * *

_**Pareciera que Bella estuviera escuchando sus sugerencias jejejeje. Justo algunas de ustedes mencionaban lo importante de que Bella se permitiera conocer a Edward para salir de esa depresión, tal vez todavía no ha salido de ella, pero este es un buen comienzo. Y es importante notar que quien dio el primer paso para ello fue Edward *guiño* Algunas entendieron perfectamente por lo que está pasando Bella, durante el embarazo ocurren muchos cambios en la mujer y bajo las circunstancias en que se encuentra Bella, no extraña que haya caído en depresión, pero esperemos que este nuevo panorama, viendo a Edward con nuevos ojos, le pueda ayudar a no sentirse tan sola. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, es muy gratificante ver que se toman tiempo para agradecer con un review, y como verán, con ellos están consiguiendo una publicación más rápida ;) Así que estaré esperando leer sus reviews de este capi para leer pronto el siguiente. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Melany, Jesiiccaa, PALACIOS, Gabriela Cullen, JessMel, Angeles MC, paupau1, Aislinn Massi, Jessi, freedom2604, piligm, Brenda Cullenn, Lidia withlock, Aidee Blackburn, Say's, Lizdayanna, alimago, Shikara65, Tecupi, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, TheYos16, AriGoonz, bbluelilas, lagie, aliceforever85, myaenriquez02, Alexandra Nash, EriCastelo, Lectora de Fics, Pam Malfoy Black, Liz Vidal, patymdn, PRISOL, Bong Bong, Mss1-cullen-swan, saraipineda44, tulgarita, NarMaVeg, Tata XOXO, CeCiegarcia, Mafer, gabomm, Lady Grigori, Valevalverde57, Nanny Swan, torrespera172, Manligrez, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Kriss21, chely stweart, carolaap, Johanna22, Ma Laura Merlo, Tereyasha Mooz, rjnavajas, angryc, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES.**_


	9. Capítulo 9

_Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora __**BixieRosen.**__ Yo solo traduzco._

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

**9**

"Supongo que debería agradecerte."

La lectura de Bella es interrumpida por la voz de Rosalie, la rubia inusitadamente tímida. Es un momento raro cuando Bella y Rosalie están prácticamente solas, caminando por los senderos circulares con Emmett y Amun lo bastante lejos detrás y Kebi lo suficientemente lejos por delante como para poder escucharlas.

"¿Agradecerme?"

Pasean por los jardines colgantes reales, Bella con su holoblock en sus manos al ignorar los muchos guardias apostados en el perímetro. El anuncio del embarazo provocó la predecible conmoción. La gente pretendió que no lo sabía, se han emitido decretos en ambas lunas de que el día del nacimiento será una celebración nacional y ocurre un pequeño incidente diplomático cuando un grupo en Mongrovia demanda que la princesa pase su embarazo en su propia luna. Súbitamente, a los diplomáticos se les da el nuevo trabajo de decidir dónde nacerá el niño, como si nacer en cualquiera de las lunas mostraría favoritismo, y antes de que Bella siquiera se le note el embarazo hay comités completos tratando de decidir si un nacimiento en el espacio es seguro.

Cuando las náuseas matutinas de Bella finalmente empiezan a remitir, ella comienza a despertar. Empieza a aceptar el consejo del doctor Cullen con más vigor, incluso encontrando una baya que solicita se agregue a sus licuados que casi sabe como una fruta que existe en Mongrovia. Nunca pensó que algo tan pequeño le daría alegría, pero después de no ser capaz de retener alimentos sólidos durante las últimas semanas, tener algo de información sobre lo que puede comer es una sorpresa placentera.

No puede explicarlo, pero se siente menos cansada. Su primer instinto es ya no ocultarse. Emmett se da cuenta, porque de pronto, está haciendo bromas otra vez. Bromas tontas. Bromas casi inapropiadas. Rosalie frunce el ceño cada vez que lo escucha. Y aun así, los ojos de la rubia no dejan de mirarlo. Si Bella decide caminar de cierta forma por lo que Emmett y Rosalie terminan caminando uno junto al otro… es puramente una coincidencia. Y con Xepherya experimentando un raro momento de clima despejado y soleado, Bella empieza a caminar por las mañanas mientras revisa sus notificaciones.

"¿Se le informó a su alteza real por qué fui elegida como su dama de compañía particular?"

Pensándolo bien, Bella apenas si recuerda pensar en ello. En muchas ocasiones se ha sentido agradecida por la compañía de la fría mujer, pero preguntarse por las logísticas nunca cruzó su mente. No con todo lo demás que ha estado pasando.

Mirando a Rosalie por el rabillo de su ojo, Bella se da cuenta que la mirada de Rosalie está fija en el sendero frente a ellas, su aspecto distante.

"No, nunca se me informó."

Pasan varios minutos y solo cuando han dado otra vuelta en los jardines Rosalie habla de nuevo.

"Siempre he querido hijos. Sé que eso es… bueno, común, aquí. Con la enfermedad, pero siempre quise ser madre. El día que empecé a sangrar y ellos se dieron cuenta que era una de las pocas afortunadas que realmente era capaz de tener hijos… fue el día más feliz de mi vida."

Pasan por un puesto de guardia y Bella ve al príncipe pasar caminando con James detrás. Bella no se había dado cuenta que le príncipe por lo general camina por esta parte del castillo, pero debe hacerlo. Parece que lo ve a menudo.

"Con la posición de mi padre en el parlamento," continúa Rosalie, "En seguida se decidió con quién iba a casarme. Estuve comprometida con Royce desde el día de mi primer sangrado." La voz de Rosalie es completamente indiferente, lo bastante casual como para hablar del clima, pero cuando Bella vuelve toda su atención nuevamente hacia su acompañante, se da cuenta que la calma de Rosalie puede que no sea todo lo que aparenta.

"Royce ya trabajaba en el palacio de modo que se me envió a ser parte del cortejo de Lady Alice. Bajo la protección del rey Edward, se nos permitió a Royce y a mí estar cerca el uno del otro para poder construir una relación mientras aún realizábamos nuestros deberes a la corona." Rosalie hace una pausa, retorciendo sus manos frente a ella. "De verdad creí que lo amaba. Era muy atento. Tan feliz de… de encontrar a alguien que pudiera darle un hijo. Alguien con quién seguir su linaje."

Algo de la forma en que Rosalie está hablando hace sentir incómoda a Bella. De algún modo, está segura que esta historia no tiene un final feliz.

"Cuatro meses después que llegué a la capital, y días antes que nos casáramos, Royce… bueno. Había bebido demasiado y me llamó. Yo era muy joven, muy ingenua para pensar otra cosa. No estaba solo."

Rosalie no tiene que decir nada más. La mirada perdida en sus ojos y el temblor en sus labios es demasiado familiar. ¿Con cuántas mujeres ha hablado Bella en los refugios en su hogar después de los ataques xepheryanos con esa misma expresión?

No hay palabras que Bella pueda decir y en vez de eso ella entrelaza su brazo con el de Rosalie y fingiendo tropezar al dar el paso para apoyarse en la otra mujer. Es todo lo que se atreve a hacer, presintiendo que Rosalie podría rechazar cualquier palabra amable. Afortunadamente, Rosalie la estabiliza y siguen caminando. Pasan varios minutos antes de que hable otra vez.

"Me encontraron la mañana siguiente. El doctor Cullen, de hecho. Cualquier otro… y creo que estaría muerta. El _incidente_ fue encubierto. A Royce se le envió al otro extremo de la luna con algunas donaciones especiales a la corona, y a mi familia se le dijo que no hiciera un escándalo. No querían tener nada que ver conmigo de todos modos, dijeron que ya no servía para nada. Como si estuviera arruinada. Royce habría sido una excelente conexión para mi familia. Al parecer, querían que yo simplemente… lo olvidara. Que no lo acusara. Íbamos a casarnos, ¿qué importaba? Bueno, a mí me importaba. Querían mi silencio. Me negué."

Bella tiene que cerrar sus ojos para calmarse, la furia por este sistema retrógrado ardiendo en su vientre. ¿Cómo puede Xepherya aún estar lidiando con esto? En Mongrovia esto nunca se encubriría. Entonces, Bella recuerda a algunas de las mujeres en las casas pobres, aquellas que trabajan por una miseria a las que Bella a menudo les daba dinero. ¿Solo estaba ciega?

"El rey quedó en una situación interesante." Rosalie ha recuperado algo de su aplomo habitual y parece más capaz de mantener su tono al continuar. "El escándalo ocurrió mientras estaba bajo su protección. Él quería enviarme lejos a alguna parte, pero la princesa Alice no se lo permitió. Provocó un gran alboroto, en realidad. Extraño en alguien que pasa su tiempo hablando de zapatos. Yo necesitaba un trabajo, y tenía que tener hijos. No podemos permitir que alguien fértil simplemente… no los tenga. Esto fue antes que empezaran las negociaciones de paz. Fue extraño como todo empezó a tomar forma. Por otro lado, sospecho que el que te digan que vas a ser una concubina real nunca es sencillo."

Esta vez, el tropiezo de Bella es en serio.

"Con cuidado, alteza." Rosalie atrapa a Bella y disminuyen ligeramente el paso.

"¿Concubina real?" Bella no puede entenderlo. ¿Concubina real de quién? ¿Del rey? ¿Del príncipe Edward?"

"Sí. Me dieron mi sueño y al instante me lo arrebataron. Tendría hijos, con el príncipe Edward después de su matrimonio, un hombre muy influyente que siempre tendría los medios para cuidar de ellos, pero los niños nunca serían… míos. Nunca sería su madre. Serían de ella. Apenas podía respirar por los celos."

La mente de Bella está en caos. ¿El príncipe estaba comprometido antes de casarse con Bella?

"Disculpe, Lady Rosalie. ¿De ella? ¿Quién?"

Rosalie gira bruscamente su cabeza, sus ojos amplios al mirar a Bella. Hay un poco de sorpresa ahí, ojos azules centellando con incertidumbre.

"Estaba… estaba destinada a ser la madre sustituta de Lady Denali. Lady Tanya Denali. Ellos estaban comprometidos. Ella y el príncipe. Pero ella tiene la enfermedad. ¿Usted… usted no ha escuchado de Lady Denali?"

No. Bella no ha escuchado de Lady Denali. No sabe por qué las noticias le afectan, cuando recién llegó estaba segura que él también tenía a alguien que amaba, igual que ella ama a Jake.

"No reconozco el nombre." Es lo único que puede decir.

"No, yo… supongo que no. Se le envió lejos del palacio justo antes de que usted llegara, para no arriesgar las negociaciones de paz. Sin embargo, yo… creo que tenían la intención de que su exilio fuera temporal."

Comprometidos, hasta que tengamos un heredero. Las palabras del príncipe de esa primera noche vuelven a Bella como una bofetada en el rostro, y se da cuenta que la situación de él es considerablemente diferente a la de ella. El amor del príncipe va a volver. Por lo que su solicitud de compromiso no fue nada más que una garantía para no arriesgarse a que Bella se preñara de alguien más mientras el príncipe esperaba pacientemente por el regreso de su prometida. Nada que le importara.

"Pero con el acuerdo de paz, yo me convertí en la concubina en tu lugar." Las palabras salen de la boca de Bella antes de que las haya entendido realmente, y Rosalie aprieta su agarre casi dolorosamente en el brazo de Bella.

"Usted será su _madre_." Rosalie se ha recuperado, su voz más firme. "Su destino no es estar en las sombras."

Pasan varios minutos mientras asimila la información. Apenas puede comprenderlo, pero las piezas encajan. Las miradas que siguen a Rosalie. Los susurros. Las palabras del príncipe. La renuencia de él cuando tienen sexo. Bella puede desconectarse, ocultar a Jake en su mente, pero el príncipe tenía que actuar. ¿Estaba pensando en su otra prometida cuando tenían intimidad? ¿Por qué importa?

"Si estuviera en mi poder, Lady Rosalie, le daría la oportunidad de casarse. De ser madre." Eso es lo importante, Bella se dice. El cotilleo sobre la prometida no debe importar.

Las dos mujeres, al comprender por primera vez lo entrelazados que están sus destinos, comparten una mirada significativa.

"Mis amigos me llaman Rose."

"Bella."

No mucho después, el sol desaparece detrás de las nubes y vuelven a entrar, el cortejo de seguridad con ellas para prepararse para el desayuno. No se dice más. Lo que Bella pueda sentir sobre esa nueva información tendrá que esperar.

* * *

_**Y ustedes que pensaban que todo iba a mejorar muajajajaja Pues no, ahora Bella sabe que Edward no solo tenía asignada una concubina, sino que tenía una prometida con la que iba a casarse, la que regresaría después de cierta cantidad de tiempo. Pobre Bella, aunque ella se repite una y otra vez que no debe importarle, ¿será así realmente? Y entonces, si Edward espera a la mujer que ama, ¿por qué esas reacciones que ha tenido últimamente con Bella? ¿Solo estará preocupado por su hijo? Mmmm… algo en qué pensar. Y por supuesto, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y así poder leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que son USTEDES los que marcan el ritmo de actualización ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Aislinn Massi, Karlita Carrillo, Zafirocullen22, nancy, Nayely, bbluelilas, Melany, Tata XOXO, aliceforever85, Johanna22, Tereyasha Mooz, freedom2604, Tecupi, Rosii, rosycanul10, paupau1, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Selene arenas, choiamberc, claribelcabrera585, Nanny Swan, Lizdayanna, Manligrez, AriGoonz, Mafer, carolaap, JessMel, Ma Laura Merlo, Bong Bong, Mss1-cullen-swan, alimago, Lady Grigori, lagie, Kriss21, piligm, Angeles MC, Lectora de Fics, EriCastelo, PRISOL, Adriana Molina, Aidee Bells, CeCiegarcia, rjnavajas, myaenriquez02, tulgarita, torrespera172, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lidia withlock, Ximena, Fallen Dark Angel 07, saraipineda44, NarMaVeg, Gabriela Cullen, angryc, Pam Malfoy Black, chely stweart, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora **__**BixieRosen.**__** Yo solo traduzco.**_

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

**10**

En los días siguientes, la historia de Rose se repite en la mente de Bella. La misteriosa Tanya Denali, cuyo sitio Bella ha ocupado en título, y Rose, cuyo sitio Bella ha ocupado en cuerpo.

_Lady_ Denali… el corazón endurecido de Bella se resiste a afrontarlo. Para sentirse engañada primero tendría que importarle, cuando lo más que ha sentido fue cómo disminuía la tensión. El naciente respeto y la cordialidad platónica. De modo que la confirmación de que el príncipe nunca tuvo la intención de tener una relación romántica fuera de lo necesario, impresiona tanto a Bella como enterarse de que sus expectaciones se han cumplido. Se esfuerza por sentir celos. El príncipe tuvo una vida antes de Bella, como Bella tuvo una vida antes de él. Y aunque Bella confía en Rose, ella duda que Rose sepa mucho de las verdaderas intenciones del príncipe. Bella—la esposa, el príncipe—el esposo, su hijo—el heredero, Tanya Denali—¿La amante? ¿Y además un hombre sin rostro para Bella? Suena como un pésimo melodrama. No está preparada para considerarlo. Físicamente, se aleja de esos pensamientos para evitar el persistente dolor de cabeza. Hasta que el príncipe le diga algo personalmente o se vea forzada a reaccionar, Bella simplemente tiene que asumir que no es su problema. Nunca le han gustado los chismes y no tiene intenciones de empezar ahora. No es la primera vez que la corte saca algo totalmente de proporción.

Más que cualquier duda sin responder sobre su esposo, los pensamientos que la mantienen despierta por las noches se centran en las mujeres en esta historia. Si _lady _Denali hubiera sido capaz de tener hijos, ¿habría sugerido el rey Edward el matrimonio entre el príncipe y Bella? Y si Rose no hubiese sido atacada, ¿aún estaría allí? Probablemente no. Tres mujeres, todas atadas al príncipe, y de algún modo, ninguna en control de su propio destino. La mente de Bella da vueltas en su cabeza, incapaz de poner rostros a la enfermedad, como ellos la llaman. Esos rumores que había escuchado en su propia luna se están volviendo imposible de ignorar. Si, como sospecha, la enfermedad es un virus hecho por mongrovianos, entonces tal vez estudiar la investigación original podría producir una cura para los efectos secundarios. Pero si Mongrovia es responsable y se vuelve de conocimiento público… podría conducir a la destrucción del acuerdo de paz. Importaría poco que el ataque inicial fue hace tres décadas y que los responsables ya no están con vida.

Sin embargo, Bella poco a poco empieza a darse cuenta que la verdad es la única forma de avanzar. Las mujeres en Xepherya siguen enfermas. El dolor persiste. Su padre nunca accederá a revelar cualquier documento, y muy pocos siquiera han escuchado los rumores. Entre más tiempo pasa, Bella comprende aún más que tiene un deber, no solo con la paz, sino con las víctimas que aún sufren.

Quizás es egoísta de su parte, pero se le ocurre que si la enfermedad nunca hubiese ocurrido, el príncipe Edward muy probablemente ya habría estado casado para cuando empezaron las negociaciones de paz y Bella podría haberse quedado en Mongrovia. Por otro lado, si Xepherya no hubiera sido debilitado por la enfermedad, Mongrovia bien podría haber perdido la guerra hace décadas.

Tan discretamente como puede, Bella empieza a hacer indagaciones. Divide sus preguntas entre un puñado de personas, tratando de evitar que alguien más que ella tenga la idea completa, y espera estar tomando la decisión correcta. Está trabajando por un mundo del que su hijo pueda sentirse orgulloso de gobernar.

Su hijo.

_Su destino no es estar en las sombras. Será su madre_. Bella ruega porque Rose tenga razón. Un fuego empieza a arder en su interior, uno que necesita demostrarlo. La alternativa es algo muy difícil con lo que vivir. Una reina que no es amada. Un rey con una amante que nunca será respetada. Niños que crecen para ser como Peter.

Bella es la futura reina de dos lunas. Es momento de que empiece a actuar como una.

Es con esto en mente que Bella decide abordar al príncipe. Diplomáticamente, su posición es más fuerte que la de cualquier mongroviano. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es utilizarla. Consideraciones personales tienen que dejarse a un lado.

"Me gustaría presentar una solicitud para participar en las reuniones parlamentarias." Cuando Bella aborda el tema con el príncipe, él definitivamente se ve alarmado.

Regresan del almuerzo, caminando con sus brazos entrelazados.

"Sé que participas en el consejo con tu padre en posición de asesor," Bella continúa, dándose cuenta que tal vez tendrá que insistir en su caso. "Como futura reina de esta luna, me gustaría acompañarte."

Los ojos del príncipe están ligeramente entrecerrados, pero pasa después de un momento.

"Los lores no estarían muy felices con ese arreglo."

En este momento, han llegado a su departamento y Kebi abre la puerta cuando entran, afortunadamente James no está apostado afuera. Cuando el séquito toma posiciones ensayadas alrededor de la sala, el príncipe hace una pausa, soltando delicadamente el brazo de Bella cuando empieza a pasearse de un lado al otro.

"¿Todos los lores? ¿O unos pocos alborotadores?" Bella insiste. "Tenía la impresión de que tu padre conservaba todo el poder ejecutivo y solo el voto de la mayoría absoluta en el parlamento podría derrocar su gobierno, y como Xepherya está aún bajo ley marcial, esa mayoría tendría que ser mayor del noventa por ciento."

El príncipe hace una pausa, con sus dos cejas levantadas al observar a Bella al otro lado de la sala. Su rostro es familiar para ella ahora, y puede darse cuenta que algo que dijo realmente lo sorprendió.

"Estás en lo correcto. No sabía que estabas informada de los procedimientos parlamentarios de Xepherya."

Sonriendo, Bella se sienta en el sofá, el mismo en el que se sentó esa primera noche.

"Edward, ¿quieres decir que _no_ conoces los procedimientos parlamentarios de Mongrovia?"

Emmett elige ese momento para disimular torpemente una carcajada con tos, y aunque el príncipe le lanza a Emmett una mirada exasperada, no parece estar verdaderamente enojado.

"_Touché_."

Cuando él no dice nada más, Bella continúa.

"Tienen que empezar a confiar en mí en algún momento. Confié en la gente de Xepherya al aceptar venir aquí. Ya he demostrado mi disposición al compromiso. Es momento de que se me devuelva el favor. Entre más pronto dejen de verme como el enemigo, mejor. Y de hecho, me gustaría volver a asumir un papel más comprometido en Mongrovia. Hablaré con mi padre y me gustaría darte la oportunidad de observar."

El príncipe reanuda su caminata, pasando una mano por su cabello en una característica muestra de estrés. Finalmente le da una señal a Kebi, Amun y Rose para que dejen la sala, y Bella hace los mismo con Emmett. Cuando están solos, el príncipe se sienta en el sofá frente a ella. De esta forma parecen terminar cuando es necesaria una discusión.

"La situación con los lores es peor de lo que crees." Hay un tono de urgencia en la voz del príncipe, uno que Bella no ha escuchado antes. "Mi padre se esfuerza para contener los desacuerdos. Lord Aro y sus dos hermanos encabezan una moción para terminar con la ley marcial y así presentar un proyecto de ley para una reforma constitucional. Específicamente, desean restringir considerablemente los poderes de la monarquía. No solo limitará lo que sea que pudiéramos querer hacer en el futuro, sino que la desintegración de la monarquía significaría que cualquier poder ejecutivo que nuestro hijo tendría, prácticamente será nulo. Retrasaría años el proceso."

Bella se sorprende llevando su mano inconscientemente a su estómago, y el príncipe lo nota, sus ojos fijos en el gesto.

"¿Tienen algún problema con la monarquía en sí? ¿O específicamente con tu padre?" Aunque Bella sabe que existe agitación en los rangos superiores, nunca supo que era así de grave.

"Están descontentos con mi padre. La ley marcial debió haberse suspendido en el momento que se firmó el acuerdo de paz. Bajo circunstancias normales, el parlamento puede oponerse a cualquier decisión que no esté directamente relacionada con actos de guerra por una mayoría del sesenta y cinco por ciento. Es para el bienestar de todos que volvamos al estado habitual del proceso, pero si lo hacemos ahora…"

"Presentarán una moción para una enmienda constitucional," Bella termina por él.

"Entonces, ves nuestra difícil situación."

Se quedan en silencio, Bella finalmente se levanta para desplazar algo de su energía nerviosa.

"Lo que necesitas es una muestra clara y evidente para la gente que la monarquía vale la pena, ¿cierto?"

"Bueno, por supuesto, pero eso difícilmente es una tarea sencilla."

"¿Qué tan grande es nuestro presupuesto personal?"

El príncipe levanta una ceja. "¿Tienes algo en mente?"

"Solo— ¿qué tan grande es? ¿El suficiente para hacer una diferencia?" Una idea se forma en la mente de Bella, una influenciada por una xepheryana que podía llamar una verdadera amiga.

"Sí, yo… supongo que sí. Por el momento, se gasta en efectos personales. Ropa, gastos, frivolidades, en realidad."

Bella se queda callada por varios minutos, paseándose de un lado al otro mientras piensa. Lo que está por proponer podría resultar ser políticamente egoísta si la verdad sobre la enfermedad se verifica alguna vez, pero esta es la única forma en la que puede pensar para hacer una verdadera diferencia. Lidiará con la repercusión política si alguna vez se convierte en un problema.

"Bella, sácame de mi miseria, ¿qué estás pensando?" El príncipe descansa sus codos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia adelante al observar a Bella con atención. Es tan extraño que use su nombre de pila que la sobresalta.

"Quiero abrir una fundación. Una que ayude a las víctimas de la enfermedad."

De inmediato, el príncipe se ve como si reprimiera el deseo de rodar los ojos.

"Ya se han abierto innumerables fundaciones. Mi padre gasta el veinte por ciento del presupuesto público en investigación y el cuidado de la población."

"No me entiendes." Entre más lo piensa, más sabe Bella que esto funcionará. "No en investigación, no en cómo prevenir o encontrar a las mujeres que porten la enfermedad. En verdadera ayuda. Una fundación establecida para mujeres que son incapaces de tener hijos, para mujeres que son rechazadas por sus familias, para mujeres que tienen que ocultar su condición. Para mujeres que son forzadas a concebir hijos que no pueden conservar."

La frente del príncipe se suaviza al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se amplían, su boca tensándose en una mueca. Casi se ve temeroso, la indecisión inesperada. Hay un temblor visible en sus manos entrelazadas.

"Y…" La voz de Bella es más suave al adoptar la expresión más suplicante que puede, "Me gustaría dar a la fundación el nombre de _lady_ Rosalie Hale."

El príncipe traga saliva, apartando la mirada de Bella al mirar al suelo. Ella está segura que ha hecho la conexión, ahora está al tanto que Bella sabe parte de una historia que muy probablemente será muy personal para él. Pero se prometió a sí misma que empezaría a hacer la diferencia.

"Debes saber, que siempre me opuse a la forma en que trataron a _lady _Hale." Su voz baja, casi a la defensiva. Se está preparando para un argumento, pero Bella no está interesada.

"Te creo. Me has demostrado que eres un hombre digno de respeto. Alguien que cree en esta paz y alguien que está dispuesto a hacer sacrificios personales para asegurar la prosperidad de su gente." La cabeza del príncipe se levanta de golpe, viendo a Bella a los ojos y sosteniéndole la mirada. "Tenemos un problema con el parlamento. Tengo una solución, una que será bien recibida entre la gente común. Las mujeres merecen más de lo que reciben en Xepherya. Si podemos ganar la aprobación de las mujeres de este planeta, le daremos al parlamento algo más con lo qué preocuparse. Y en cambio, forzaré a mi padre a darnos a los dos – como un matrimonio real – más poder para crear un cambio social en Mongrovia. Podemos presionar por provisiones de comida, por avances tecnológicos que traerán comida a la gente. Pruébame que tengo razón. Pruébame que tuve razón en darte mi respeto."

Pasan varios minutos en los que la joven pareja se miran el uno al otro. Ninguno dispuesto a ceder.

Cuando el príncipe asiente, Bella casi grita de alegría.

* * *

_**Bueno, al parecer Bella ha recurrido a la negación, al menos con relación a lo que siente respecto a esta situación. Es bueno que lo que ocurrió la ha despertado un poco de ese letargo en el que estaba y ha decidido actuar como una verdadera princesa, para el gusto de algunas de ustedes espero, porque varias comentaron que esperaban que fuera más fuerte e hiciera más hacia esa paz que tanto desea. Es cierto que el tener un hijo que podría ser el heredero real de ambas lunas no significa que lo aceptarán y automáticamente habrá paz. Ella misma lo digo, se requiere tiempo y ese fue solo el primer paso. Lo que ocurre en ambas lunas lo demuestra, hay algunos que se oponen, veremos si su sugerencia para ese fundación cumple su propósito. Y si no captaron lo que se leyeron en el capítulo anterior: El príncipe estaba comprometido con Tanya Denali pero como ella era estéril por la enfermedad, que es importante recalcarles si es que no lo han notado, fue provocada por los mongrovianos en otras palabras la familia de Bella, el padre de Edward decidió resolver la situación al darle a Rosalie como concubina o más bien un vientre de alquiler, porque los niños no serían de Rosalie sino de Tanya. Una total injusticia, ¿no creen? En fin, esos eran los planes, pero cuando comenzaron a negociar la paz, Edward aceptó los términos y decidió casarse con Bella y tener un hijo con ella, el futuro rey o reina de ambas lunas. La pregunta es, ¿tenía pensado mantener a Tanya como su amante? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y recuerden, son ustedes los que deciden con ellos cuándo leeremos el siguiente capítulo ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Nayely, Vrigny, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Adriana Molina, torrespera172, caroaap, JessMel, Ma Laura Merlo, Mss1-cullen-swan, gabomm, Melany, Lady Grigori, angryc, AriGoonz, paupau1, Tereyasha Mooz, Valevalverde57, PRISOL, patymdn, Nanny Swan, Liz Vidal, CeCiegarcia, Lectora de Fics, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, saraipineda44, freedom2604, alimago, piligm, Brenda Cullenn, Iza, Karlita Carrillo, Aidee Blackburn, Rosii, Lizdayanna, aliceforever85, Say's, Manligrez, lagie, Tata XOXO, myaenriquez02, LicetSalvatore, Mafer, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, chely stweart, NarMaVeg, jesiiccaa, EriCastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, Bong Bong, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	11. Capítulo 11

_Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora __**BixieRosen.**__ Yo solo traduzco._

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

**11**

La rutina cambia una vez más.

Bella despierta, se ducha y luego se viste. Ahora usa una simple diadema para representar su posición real, la segunda que el príncipe le ha dado. Se la dio dos semanas después que decidieron tomar un rol político proactivo como una pareja, una simple corona con el estilo de ambas lunas para mostrar sobriedad y austeridad.

La ropa empieza a quedarle de forma extraña y al mirarse al espejo, el pequeño bulto en su estómago, que no estaba ahí hace solo unas semanas, hace que Bella sienta algo cálido en su interior. Todavía puede ocultarlo fácilmente bajo las faldas, pero está segura que en menos de un par de semanas se hará visible sin importar lo que se ponga. Le sorprende que no le importa.

Después de vestirse, ya no entra a su estudio. En vez de eso, se dirige a su salón conjunto en la entrada donde hay comida servida. Las siguientes horas pasan con Bella y el príncipe haciendo su trabajo y de vez en cuando enviándose mensajes entre ellos. Pasan al menos una hora en logísticas, en cómo administrar la fundación Rosalie Hale y cómo se anunciará. Kebi y Amun se relajan un poco y ahora se les encuentra sentados comiendo el desayuno y haciendo revisiones de perímetro ocasionales; parecen encontrar que es más sencillo cuando los dos miembros de la familia real están en la misma habitación. Emmett actúa como si no fuera un guardaespaldas y se divierte al tratar de hacer reír a Rose, que lo ignora en cada intento. Bella casi llegaba al punto donde necesitaba tener una conversación con su guardaespaldas y advertirle que si no parecía ser más útil, alguien podría meterles en la cabeza que tenía que regresar a Mongrovia. Esto resultó no ser necesario. Un incidente menor donde Bella casi se tropezó y James, de todas las personas, la atrapó por la cintura dejó a Emmett lanzando a James contra la pared, diciéndole oficialmente que nunca volviera a tocar a la princesa.

Al siguiente día, el príncipe decidió que tener a Keby y Amun como los guardaespaldas de ambos sería suficiente y Bella nunca volvió a ver a James. Bella se siente más aliviada de lo que puede expresar por ese acontecimiento, a pesar de que nunca fue capaz de identificar por qué James la hacía sentir incómoda.

El día que Bella le cuenta a Rose sobre la fundación a su nombre, Rose se levanta y con rapidez sale de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Regresa sin decir nada con sus ojos rojos, sentándose junto a Bella y apretando su mano una vez, con fuerza. Entonces, procede a darle a Bella lo siguiente en su lista de tareas pendientes. No se dice ni una palabra.

La mayoría de los días después del almuerzo, el príncipe se dirige al parlamento para ayudar a su padre. En estas ocasiones, Bella programa conferencias con ministros de casa o persuade a su padre a hablar con ella y a proporcionarle las últimas noticias de Mongrovia. En los días en los que le parlamento no está en sesión, Bella y el príncipe visitan los hospitales o las casas de los pobres en la ciudad—con un aumento en seguridad—no obstante, los visitan.

Para cuando Bella y el príncipe anuncian al público la fundación Rosalie Hale, la situación política de ambas lunas, por primera vez en décadas, se ha calmado. Se envían raciones de comida a Mongrovia regularmente y los científicos finalmente han podido iniciar su investigación de la atmósfera, y lord Aro y sus hermanos pierden todo el impulso que tienen al pedir una reforma constitucional.

Tal vez lo más significativo, es que Bella ya no hace una mueca cada vez que llama a su esposo por su nombre de pila. Edward. Cuando Bella cambia su ropa a una que es realmente de maternidad, Edward es más que un aliado político, es un amigo. Caminar por la ciudad o el castillo del brazo ya no se siente extraño, ya no se siente forzado. Cuando cenan con su familia, comparten miradas, bromas personales que suponen una comodidad entre ellos que nunca antes existió. Bella incluso puede soportar a su hermana menor, tolerando sus interminables conversaciones sobre moda comprendiendo que hay más de la princesa Alice de lo que ella puede revelar cómodamente frente al rey. Eso se demuestra cuando dona lo que solía ser una fábrica de costura real a la fundación Rosalie Hale para convertirla en un albergue, encontrando personalmente un empleo alternativo para cada uno de los miembros del personal.

A pesar que aún se siente incómoda cerca del rey, Bella ahora puede devolver las sonrisas de la reina. De nuevo, se siente como una princesa.

Se siente poderosa.

Solo en la quietud de la noche, se permite pensar en la gente que extraña de casa. Y a medida que pasa el tiempo y su estómago crece, encuentra que se vuelve más fácil, no olvidar, sino aceptar que ciertas cosas nunca volverán a ser.

* * *

_**Parece que Bella ha encontrado al fin algo de paz y vuelve a ser la que era antes. La relación entre ellos se fortalece, al menos como amigos, y empieza a aceptar a Xepherya como su hogar. Pero como diría mi querida Beta en su comentario del capítulo "No me gusta la calma". Aún no se ha aclarado si es verdad lo que dijo Rosalie así que, continuara… jejejeje. Todavía hay mucha tela que cortar y solo les diré que esta paz es muy, pero muy breve. Esperaré sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capí y por supuesto, para poder pronto el siguiente. No olviden que sus reviews son los marcan el ritmo de actualización y nos incentivan a continuar haciendo esto para su diversión. Y la verdad es que no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo, escribir unas cuantas palabras y enviar. Lectoras fantasmas, dense a conocer chicas, demuestren que también pueden ser agradecidas ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: saraipineda44, gabomm, Lizdayanna, Amy Lee Figueroa, Vrigny, paupau1, Melany, Selene Arenas, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, piligm, Valevalverde57, Nayely, Monse FP, freedom2604, Karlita Carrillo, Pam Malfoy Black, Tereyasha Mooz, NarMaVeg, patymdn, Kabum, Bong Bong, TheYos16, jesiiccaa, Suiza19, PRISOL, AdriiRomero14, Mss1-cullen-swan, carolaap, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Manligrez, myaenriquez02, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Mafer, Liz Vidal, Say's, almacullenmasen, AriGoonz, rjnavajas, Lectora de Fics, johanna22, bbluelilas, EriCastelo, Lady Grigori, angryc, Aidee Blackburn, Rosii, Zafirocullen22, Ma Laura Merlo, lagie, aliceforever85, Tata XOXO, rosycanul10, Kriss21, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, torrespera172, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	12. Capítulo 12

_Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora __**BixieRosen.**__ Yo solo traduzco._

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

**12**

"Hay algo que debes saber. Y es mejor que lo escuches de mí que de una de las arpías de la corte."

Bella tiene que ejercer un gran control de sus rasgos faciales para dominar su expresión a algo aceptable. Al escuchar el comentario de Rose, Amun frunce el ceño en desaprobación y Emmett se ve demasiado interesado, de modo que Bella le pide a los dos hombres de su equipo de seguridad—ya que Kebi está con el príncipe en el Parlamento—que les den cinco minutos a solas a Rose y a ella. Están sentadas en el estudio de Bella, el día está nublado, pero Bella se da cuenta que no le importa tanto como solía hacerlo. Incluso se ha acostumbrado a la humedad.

"Muy bien, ahora que las viejecitas se han ido, ¿qué pasa?" Bella está de un sorpresivo buen humor, de ahí su intento de bromear, pero Rose no hace más que levantar una ceja.

"Tanya Denali vuelve a la ciudad. Específicamente, vuelve a la corte. Tiene una posición con la reina así que no hay forma de escapar de ella."

Bella escucha las palabras pero no las asimila bien. Tanya Denali, ¿la antigua prometida de Edward? ¿La mujer que supuestamente ama?

¿Se supone que se debe sentir celosa? ¿Intranquila? ¿Interesada?

Preguntas espontáneas empiezan a aparecer una tras otra en la mente de Bella como brillantes estrellas fugaces.

¿Edward le dirá que está reanudando su antigua relación? ¿O solo asumirá que Bella lo sabe?

Si intenta ocultar que está en una relación con Tanya Denali, ¿debería Bella sentirse traicionada porque rompió su palabra? ¿O porque como un amigo él debería ser más comunicativo?

¿De verdad le _importa_ a Bella si Edward tiene de amante a Tanya Denali? Y si es así, ¿es por cualquier potencial vergüenza pública o porque alguna parte de ella querría que su esposo le fuera fiel? ¿Un esposo solo en virtud de la política ya que no comparten una cama, no se tocan con la excepción de entrelazar sus brazos y con el que no tiene verdaderas intenciones de entablar una relación romántica?

Bella se queda callada por mucho tiempo porque Rose se mueve en su asiento, inclinándose hacia adelante, hacia ella.

"¿Te das cuenta que el compromiso fue de conocimiento público? Todos _saben_ que vuelve la exprometida del príncipe. Miles de ojos observándolos a ustedes tres por el más pequeño indicio de un escándalo real. Sería el cotilleo más jugoso de la corte desde que lord Alistair se quedó atrapado en un armario huyendo de su amante."

"¿Atrapado en un armario?"

Hace unos meses, la mueca en el rostro de Rose habría sido suficiente para ahuyentar a Bella de la habitación.

"Bella, _concéntrate_. ¿Siquiera me estás escuchando? Vuelve la prometida del príncipe. ¿Cómo es que no te ves más afectada por esto?"

"¿Afectada?" Tragando el repentino nudo en su garganta Bella se acomoda en su asiento. "¿Por qué estaría afectada? No me concierne."

La distintiva ceja levantada de Rose está en toda su fuerza cuando se echa hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que vas a decir?"

"¿Lo que voy a decir? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Bella encuentra difícil mantener contacto visual y vuelve su atención a los mensajes en su holopad, viendo pero no leyendo. Está muy consciente de la mirada de la rubia, sus labios fruncidos casi dejando una impresión en Bella desde lejos.

"Cariño, vas a tener que inventar algo mejor que eso." El tono de voz de Rose es realmente incisivo. "Si eso es lo que planeas responder cuando la corte empiece a preguntarte sobre su regreso te van a comer _viva_. Olvida todo el trabajo que has hecho en la fundación o que has pasado los últimos meses como la imagen del aplomo. Si _esa _es tu patética respuesta al regreso de Tanya Denali nada detendrá los rumores."

Bella quiere responder de una forma igual de hostil, pero tristemente se da cuenta que si lo hace solo prueba que Rose tiene razón.

"Soy la heredera de Mongrovia y princesa de Xepherya. Edward, el príncipe heredero, es mi esposo. Esperamos un hijo que está legalmente instituido a ser el legítimo soberano de dos lunas. ¿Por qué debería afectarme el regreso de una examante de mi esposo?"

Bella está preparada para una pelea, de modo que cuando Rose pone sus ojos en blanco y relaja su posición, Bella está más que un poco confundida.

"Bien, Bella. Niégalo todo lo que quieras. Si así es como quieres manejarlo, adelante. Solo no vengas llorando cuando todo explote."

"¿Manejarlo? ¿Negar qué? ¡Rose!"

Bella se ve privada de una respuesta cuando Rose se pone de pie y sale de la habitación, dejando a un muy confundido Emmett volviendo a entrar.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Quién sabe." Bella trata de no darle importancia, sobre todo frente a Emmett, pero se encuentra distraída por el resto del día. Durante la cena, o cualquier momento en que Edward y ella tienen algo parecido a la privacidad Bella casi espera que empiece a hablar de _lady_ Denali, para confirmar algo él mismo, pero nunca se ha tenido esa conversación. Sus temas permanecen decididamente en el ámbito político con ningún indicio de nada personal saliendo a relucir.

Tarde esa noche, descansando sobre su costado y acunando su creciente estómago mira la pintura de su madre y admite que todo la hace sentir un poco preocupada. Preocupada porque el cotilleo de esa clase le resta importancia a los problemas que Edward y ella tratan de plantear. Preocupada porque denigra su posición y sus sacrificios.

Por otra parte, llega a la conclusión que en el fondo su inquietud proviene de la envidia; por Edward, no por Tanya Denali. Edward y ella estaban destinados a estar juntos en esto, ambos teniendo que renunciar a la misma cantidad de cosas para ganar la paz. Y ahora, él podría tener ambas cosas, mientras que Bella no tiene opción de reconectar con Jake.

Sí, esas son las únicas razones por las que Bella no puede dormir.

Cualquier otra cosa sería sumamente ilógico y simplemente falso.

Con un corazón más tranquilo, Bella se da la vuelta y se duerme, reconfortada por su propia lógica.

* * *

_**Les dije que la paz duraría poco muajajajaja. Llega Lady Tanya Denali, y la duda permanece, ¿Edward tiene planeado volver con ella? ¿Y será cierto que a Bella solo le molesta que ella no pueda reconectar con Jake mientras él está con Tanya? Mmmmm… algo en qué pensar. Lo que si es cierto es que todo el trabajo de Bella y Edward se verá afectado con la presencia de esa mujer, ya veremos las consecuencias en el siguiente capi, mientras tanto, ¿qué les pareció este? Como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión y así poder leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que son USTEDES los que deciden cuando se actualizará, con sus muestras de agradecimiento con sus reviews :) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo de hoy: Pameva, NAYELY, Amy Lee Figueroa, Say's, Aislinn Massi, freedom2604, Liz Vidal, Karlagarcia04, Aidee Bells, Vrigny, Pam Malfoy Black, rosycanul10, AriGoonz, Manligrez, Zafirocullen22, Valevalverde57, Selena Arenas, saraipineda44, Mafer, Nanny Swan, PALACIOS, carolaap, aliceforever85, lagie, Rosii, Ma Laura Merlo, Kriss21, Bong Bong, Mss1-cullen-swan, Tata XOXO, Lectora de Fics, Fallen Dark Angel 07, EriCastelo, wensalv99, Krom, myaenriquez02, Marible 1925, bbluelilas, Karlita Carrillo, miop, CeCiegarcia, LicetSalvatore, rjnavajas, PRISOL, Nar MaVeg, torrespera172, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, tulgarita, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, Lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, angryc, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	13. Capítulo 13

_Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora __**BixieRosen.**__ Yo solo traduzco._

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

**13**

La predicción de Rose, de hecho, se vuelve realidad. En los siguientes días, los susurros parecen aumentar y miembros de la corte realmente valientes incluso se atreven a acercarse a Bella en los pocos segundos en los que Edward no está a su lado. Simular ignorancia parece demasiado peligroso, de modo que Bella simplemente admite la información al decir que la reina está contenta de tener de nuevo a todo su personal. Esto parece funcionar por un tiempo, pero cuando contactos en Mongrovia le envían de pronto _clips_ de noticias de periodistas diciendo que el acuerdo de paz está a días de derrumbarse porque Edward está dejando a Bella por Tanya Denali, oficialmente las cosas han llegado demasiado lejos. Bella tiene que sobrevivir a una mortificante conversación con su propio padre donde él trata de acusar a Bella, aunque no lo hace tan abiertamente, de un descabellado triángulo amoroso que pone en peligro todo por lo que han trabajado.

Para cuando se confirma que Tanya Denali está de vuelta en la ciudad, Bella está tan asqueada del nombre que apenas puede evitar fruncir el ceño en su rostro. El mal humor de Bella impide que realmente determine los pensamientos de Edward en el asunto, y es incapaz de saber si no dice nada por la conducta de Bella o por algo más. Poco importa para el resultado final, los medios toman partido de la situación, lord Aro aprovecha la oportunidad de pintar a Bella y a Edward como unos jóvenes tontos e inmaduros, y los rebeldes en Mongrovia inician una campaña donde de algún modo Bella está siendo maltratada y retenida contra su voluntad; su querida princesa ofendida y ultrajada.

De alguna forma, Bella sabe que tienen que hacer una declaración. Una declaración en conjunto, Edward y ella, para refrenar los rumores y reiterar que el acuerdo de paz aún se mantiene firme y que a pesar de lo que puedan escuchar, no hay secuestro, maltrato, afrenta—y ningún amorío. Lamentablemente, esto implicaría lidiar con el problema y realmente discutirlo con Edward, a lo que Bella obstinadamente se rehúsa. Toda la situación la hace sentir nuevamente como una niña, petulante y enojada por un problema en potencia que no es suyo—un escándalo con el que no tiene nada que ver—está afectando muy seriamente su reputación _y_ el acuerdo de paz.

Intenta, con todas sus fuerzas, no emitir juicios sobre Tanya Denali. Nunca la ha conocido. No sabe nada de ella que no haya escuchado de modo indirecto, y en serio, ¿se debería culpar a una persona por haber estado comprometida en algún momento con el príncipe? Lamentablemente, la lógica le falla. No quiere ser la madura. No quiere ser la que tiene que lidiar con esto. Es _su_ problema. _Él _puede lidiar con ello.

Con el drama, Bella está más que feliz de regresar al departamento a ocultarse después del almuerzo mientras Edward se dirige al parlamento. Bella ya se acerca a su tercer trimestre y empieza a afectar su cuerpo. Se siente más incómoda, menos equilibrada, y el cansancio físico es diferente del de sus anteriores náuseas. Por lo tanto, el sillón en su estudio se ha convertido en un excelente lugar para ocultarse y con solo Emmett y Rose en el habitación, y Kebi posicionada afuera en el pasillo, Bella se siente casi sola. Incluso Emmett entiende la indirecta y deja a Bella trabajar en silencio.

Su tranquilidad es interrumpida por la computadora.

"Habla la princesa Bella." Bella apenas aparta los ojos del documento que está leyendo. Son los últimos hallazgos de los científicos con relación a la atmósfera de Mongrovia y la jerga científica es desconcertante.

"_Un visitante está en la puerta principal sin la establecida autorización de seguridad previa. Se confirma la presencia de Tanya Denali, sin acompañantes, aquí para ver al honorable príncipe Edward." _

Le toma unos segundos registrar las palabras, pero cuando lo hace Bella levanta la vista físicamente como si la _lady_ en cuestión se materializara en el aire.

¿Tanya Denali? ¿Aquí?

"_El visitante asegura que es urgente." _

La voz computarizada es alta en el silencio resultante. Ella no debe saber que Edward no está aquí, esa es la única explicación.

Entonces qué, ¿Bella le pide a la computadora que le diga que vuelva más tarde? Pero ella no quiere que vuelva más tarde. No quiere lidiar con ella en lo absoluto.

"Tienes que dejarla entrar, ver lo que quiere." Rose está de pie, frente a Bella.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? El príncipe no está aquí."

"¿Y dejarla afuera? A ella no se le conoce por tomar un no por respuesta." Rose está frente a Bella, tomando su mano y tratando de ponerla de pie. "¿Y si alguien la ve afuera? ¿Te imaginas lo que pueden inventar con eso? El príncipe no regresará en _horas_."

Para aumentar la creciente inquietud de Bella, Kebi ha metido la cabeza, mirando a Bella inquisitivamente.

"¿Su alteza? ¿Le gustaría que despida a la _lady_?"

Como último recurso, Bella mira a Emmett que al instante arroja sus manos al aire y sacude su cabeza.

"No me mires a mí."

En ese momento, Bella tiene que admitir que sin importar lo ridículo que es, está aterrada de encontrarse cara a cara con Tanya Denali.

"_Lady Tanya sigue solicitando una audiencia. Por favor, notifique curso de acción." _

Maldiciendo en su interior en cada idioma que conoce, Bella finalmente asiente.

"Kebi, si pudieras por favor llevar a _lady_ Tanya al salón. Saldré en un momento. Computadora, concede acceso de seguridad con un pase de una sola vez a la puerta principal para _lady_ Tanya Denali, para usarse con la activación inmediata de Kebi."

Cuando Kebi se va a la puerta principal Bella cierra los ojos, tomando respiraciones profundas en un intento por calmarse. Es absurda, está reacción, pero después de haber evitado con éxito toda imagen de Tanya Denali, se siente extremadamente desprevenida. No quiere tener que estar en la misma habitación que ella y verse forzada a hacer esa comparación mental. No quiere ver con quién se habría casado Edward si hubiese tenido la opción.

"¿Qué está _haciendo_ ella aquí?" Las palabras son un siseo, aparentemente la ira es la única emoción que puede elegir. "¿No se da cuenta de cómo se ve esto? ¿Como si estuvieran teniendo un amorío en nuestro _hogar_? ¿Después de todo ella no puede mostrar algo de discreción?"

Cuando abre sus ojos otra vez, Rose se ha colocado detrás de ella, arreglando mechones de cabello alrededor de su corona. Su voz es tan tranquilizadora como si estuviera hablando con un animal rabioso.

"Recíbela, ofrécele algo de beber, averigua qué quiere, y luego despídela. Y tan pronto como sea posible envía un comunicado al príncipe para notificarle que _lady_ Denali estuvo aquí. Está aquí."

"No me dejes sola con ella." Fue una petición estúpida, pero las palabras salen antes de que Bella pueda detenerlas. Por supuesto que no la dejarán sola, tiene un equipo de seguridad dedicado que siguen cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Por supuesto que no lo haremos. Ella podría ser una asesina enviada aquí a matarte." Emmett se ve demasiado complacido consigo mismo, pero mirar a Emmett con el ceño fruncido le da a Bella la trivialidad que necesita para encontrar serenidad. Después de unos segundos se da cuenta que solo está demorando lo inevitable y hace un gesto para que ellos tres dejen la habitación.

Con Emmett caminando al frente y Rose por detrás, la caminata por el pasillo es demasiado corta en opinión de Bella. Antes de acercarse siquiera a estar lista Emmett le está dando a Bella su mano para ayudarla a sentarse y Rose se ha sentado en la esquina. A pesar de la figura corpulenta de Emmett a un lado de Bella, no hay nada que impida que ella vea a la mujer que ha estado en primer plano en su mente por las últimas semanas. _Lady_ Tanya Denali.

Tanya Denali no está lejos de la puerta, con Kebi junto a su codo, impecablemente vestida con un vestido largo y liviano, abrazando sus curvas. La tela es de un verde intenso, que cubre y sin embargo es algo provocativa. Trae puesto un chal de un oscuro color plata resplandeciente que cubre sus hombros, su figura alta haciendo que Bella se sienta cohibida al instante por su redondeado cuerpo.

Bella sabe que Tanya Denali es conocida por ser hermosa, pero la mujer de pie frente a ella es nada menos que espectacular. Con claros ojos esmeralda y cabello rubio rojizo peinado a la perfección, sus labios se unen en un redondo capullo, sus mejillas sonrosadas en contraste con su piel resplandeciente.

Es lo opuesto de Bella en casi todos los sentidos.

Y sin embargo, hay algo extraño sobre esta mujer. Esta es la mujer que ha llegado sin invitación, casi insistiendo en entrar. Por lo que Bella asumiría que su semblante sería agresivo, orgulloso, obstinado tal vez. La mujer de pie en su salón no es nada de eso. Sus hombros caídos, sus brazos envolviendo su cintura en una postura defensiva, y los ojos de Tanya Denali están fijos en el estómago de Bella. En el estómago de embarazada de Bella.

El deseo de pelea deja a Bella casi al instante. Rose dijo que Tanya Denali tenía la enfermedad. No puede tener hijos.

"Su alteza, permítame presentarle a _lady_ Tanya Denali." Kebi es la única que parece recordar el protocolo, y _lady_ Denali hace una reverencia con la apariencia de haberlo hecho meramente por reflejo.

"Su alteza." La voz de _lady _Denali es alta e insegura, con un estremecimiento recorriendo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que obliga a sus brazos a bajar hacia sus costados. En ese momento, Bella no siente nada más que compasión.

"Por favor, tome asiento. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?" Las palabras suenan robóticas en los oídos de Bella, pero al menos dice algo.

"_Ambrís_. Por favor, su alteza." _Lady_ Denali se tambalea hacia el sofá del lado opuesto, el asiento de Edward, y Rose se levanta y le sirve a Tanya el mismo líquido que Edward tomó en su noche de bodas.

Unos segundos después que la copa toca la mano de _lady _Denali la coloca en sus labios y la vacía por completo, haciendo una mueca al tragar. Sus manos tiemblan en torno al cristal vacío.

Bella intercambia una mirada con Rose que regresa lentamente a su asiento, su rostro impasible pero absorto en _lady_ Denali.

"¿A qué debo el gusto, _lady _Denali? Si busca al príncipe, en este momento no está."

"Sí, yo—yo me doy cuenta de eso. Disculpe mi intromisión. Y la visita—inesperada," _lady_ Denali tartamudea, con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro pero incapaz de mirar a Bella al rostro por mucho tiempo antes que una vez más sus ojos se posen en el estómago de Bella. "El embarazo—se ve bien en usted. Le sienta bien."

El aire es denso con todo lo no expresado, y con la creciente sospecha que _lady_ Denali no está precisamente sobria Bella sabe que si no agiliza las cosas, no llegarán a ningún lado.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo responde uno a eso? ¿Qué dice ella? ¿Sabiendo todo lo que sabe?

"Gracias." Bella hace una pausa, moviéndose en su asiento. "Si es al príncipe al que busca, como dije, él no está… aquí. Puede dejar un mensaje o acordar una hora diferente para reunirse con él."

"Quiero esperarlo." Las palabras son apresuradas, los ojos de _lady_ Denali muy abiertos mirando a Bella. "Por favor. Insisto. No causaré ningún problema, o molestaré a nadie. Si me permite—esperarlo. Aquí."

Bella encuentra difícil sentir enojo hacia a la desesperada mujer frente a ella. Lamentablemente, se encuentra sintiendo lástima de ella. No es un sentimiento amable, pero es uno que no puede evitar.

Sin mirar a Rose, quien Bella sabe tiene una opinión muy evidente de la situación actual grabada en todo su rostro, Bella alcanza su holopad junto al sofá, enviando un mensaje rápido a Edward.

_Urgente pero no relacionado con la seguridad_, lo etiqueta. Con tan pocas palabras como es posible, Bella escribe que _lady _Denali está en ese momento en el salón, esperándolo. Le daría detalles, pero sinceramente, no tiene idea qué decir.

"El parlamento está en sesión, pero no debería tardar mucho." Bella dijo sin recibir en realidad ninguna tranquilidad de ello, pero ruega que tenga razón. Se siente algo así como una secretaria. Esa es una sensación extraña.

"Gracias. Su alteza."

El silencio se posa en la habitación, Kebi se relaja y va a pararse junto a la puerta principal. Emmett se queda junto a Bella, y aunque nadie en su juicio creería que _lady_ Denali está aquí para lastimar a Bella, no se puede negar que la _lady_ en cuestión no parece completamente estable.

"¿Espero que su viaje desde el sur fuera satisfactorio?" Bella está buscando algo que decir, cualquier cosa para pasar esta horrible incomodidad.

"Sí, gracias. Estuvo bien. Nada como algo de aire fresco, ¿sabe?" _Lady_ Denali intenta reír, pero no es gracioso.

Y con eso, ambas mujeres se quedan en silencio otra vez.

Los minutos se hacen más largos, y a pesar que Bella trata de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que decir, no parece haber un tema seguro. Incluso mencionar la fundación sería algo incómodo. Por otro lado, _lady_ Denali de nuevo mira fijamente su copa vacía y sus dedos siguen temblando mientras se sienta encorvada. Bella duda que siquiera escuchara lo que sea de lo que ella decidiera hablar.

Es con gran alivio que Bella finalmente escucha la puerta principal abriéndose, veinte agonizantes minutos después.

Edward entra, con Amun pisándole los talones, viéndose agitado. Su cabello es la personificación de un pajar y su rostro normalmente pálido está sonrojado por la inquietud. Se detiene entre los dos sofás, su mirada moviéndose rápidamente entre Bella y _lady_ Denali.

Si es posible, _lady_ Denali parece encogerse aún más que antes, con lágrimas apareciendo en la esquina de sus ojos almendrados al mirar a su exprometido.

"Esposa," Edward saluda a Bella, aún sin quitarle los ojos de encima a _lady_ Denali.

"Esposo. Gracias por venir en tan poco tiempo."

"Disculpa el retraso, mi padre necesitaba mi atención inmediata."

"Por supuesto."

En su interior, Bella se pregunta por quién respetan la etiqueta de la corte. Sin duda, Tanya Denali no lo requiere, y todos los demás en la habitación se conocen muy bien. Sin importar los sentimientos confundidos de Bella sobre los detalles de la relación entre Tanya Denali y Edward, no se puede negar que necesitan hablar. Y Bella está más que feliz de no estar aquí para esa conversación en particular.

"Si no necesitan nada más, me retiraré a mi estudio, los dejo tener su audiencia." Bella intenta levantarse, pero la mano de Edward en su hombro la detiene.

"No seas absurda, no es necesario que te muevas por nosotros." Su voz es más gentil, la voz que Bella ha llegado a reconocer como la que utiliza con ella. Es la voz del hombre cuyo hijo ella lleva en su interior.

Del otro lado, a cualquiera que se molestara en ver, el corazón de Tanya Denali se está rompiendo justo ahí en el sofá. Tal vez supone que hay algo más entre Edward y Bella de lo que es.

Haciendo un lado esos pensamientos, Bella asiente.

"_Lady _Denali, por favor, ¿podría seguirme a mi estudio?" Sin esperar por una respuesta Edward se gira sobre sus talones y camina por el pasillo, desapareciendo de la vista.

Con los ojos fijos en el piso, _lady_ Denali se pone de pie y lo sigue despacio, sus zapatos de tacón cliqueando en los pisos de piedra. Tan pronto como Bella escucha una puerta cerrándose, exhala, encorvándose en el sofá.

"Vaya, eso fue muy doloroso."

Por primera vez, Bella tiene que concordar con la evaluación de Emmett. De hecho, está bastante determinada a pasar las siguientes cuatro horas hasta que tuvieran que irse a la cena en su recámara, sin hablar con nadie, pero como de costumbre, Rose no está de acuerdo.

"¿Bien?"

"¿Bien, qué?" Después de la media hora que tuvo, Bella está un poco más que renuente a lo que quiere decir Rose. Sobre todo cuando la está mirando con esa expresión férrea.

"Bien, ¿vas a ir tú o voy yo?"

"¿Ir a dónde?"

"¡A escuchar! ¡No me digas que vas a permitir que tu esposo tenga una conversación con esa zorra a solas cuando ella está ebria!"

"Por supuesto que sí, no me concierne— ¡Rose, _espera_!" Rosalie ya ha recorrido la mitad del pasillo del príncipe y Bella tiene que levantarse del sofá, rechazando la ayuda de Emmett. "¡Rosalie!"

Se detiene, volviéndose para mirar a Bella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Bella conoce esa expresión. No desea discutirlo. Y si Rose va, le contará a Bella lo que escuchó ya sea que Bella quiera o no escucharlo. A fin de limitar el número de personas que estén al tanto de esa conversación tan privada, Bella racionaliza que no tiene otra opción más que ir ella misma. Ignora firmemente los pensamientos que le dicen que siente mucha curiosidad por todas las razones equivocadas, y finalmente camina por el pasillo, ignorando las miradas su equipo de seguridad de tres personas.

Esto está mal, piensa. No tiene derecho a espiar, es un asunto muy personal. ¿Qué tal si ella tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con Jake? No querría que Edward escuchara a escondidas como un niño. Incluso sabiendo que está mal, todavía se encuentra en la puerta del estudio del príncipe, una habitación en la que Bella nunca ha entrado. La puerta es lisa y fría, con la misma forma de la mayoría de las puertas en el departamento, sin embargo, Bella está convencida que esta es de algún modo diferente.

Odiándose al hacerlo, Bella se inclina hacia la puerta, con su oreja sobre la superficie pulida.

Sus voces suenan claras como campanas, tan fácil de escuchar que es casi risible.

"¿Qué esperas que haga? No respondes ninguno de mis comunicados, te niegas a tomar mis llamadas, incluso Alice trataba de impedir que te viera." Hay más fuerza en la voz de _lady_ Denali, pero la desolación permanece.

"Espero que _esperes_." Bella nunca ha escuchado esa ira en el tono de Edward. Apenas se escucha como él mismo. Bella no está segura que le agrade. "¿Sabes con lo que tuvimos que lidiar? Todo se está derrumbando, todo para lo que hemos trabajado. ¿Puedes ver ahora que llevar un perfil bajo habría sido la mejor opción por ahora? No te estaba ignorando por maldad."

Pasan unos segundos de silencio, y cuando _lady_ Denali habla su voz es más suave.

"La princesa Isabella es hermosa."

"Tanya…"

"Es verdad. No lo niegues. Es más hermosa en persona. Casi parece xepheryana, pero con cabello oscuro. Tendrás un bello hijo. Hermosos hijos."

La culpa apuñala el corazón de Bella y aunque una voz dentro de su cabeza está gritándole que se aleje, no puede. Prácticamente está pegada a la puerta.

"El niño será de ambas lunas." La voz de Edward se ha suavizado, la mayor parte de su ira se ha ido. "Estamos trabajando para cumplir con el tratado de paz."

"Pero se ha cumplido, ¿no?" Tanya está suplicando, su tono insistente. "Te casaste con ella. Está embarazada. Tenemos paz. Eso es todo, tú lo dijiste cuando todo esto comenzó. Terminaste, eres libre de ser quien quieras ser otra vez, libre de estar con _quién_ tú quieras estar otra vez."

"Todavía hay mucha incertidumbre, Tan." Edward se escucha cansado, exasperado. "Mi padre y yo luchamos todos los días para evitar un levantamiento y la gente de Bella aún está insegura de nuestro compromiso—"

"¿_Bella_? ¿Ahora es Bella?"

"La princesa. Mi esposa. ¿Qué importa cómo la llame?"

"¡Lo que importa es que va a darte un heredero! ¡Creí que habías dicho que eso sería todo! ¡Qué podría volver y podríamos volver a estar juntos!"

"¡Mantén tu voz baja!" Se quedan en silencio, todo el mundo se detiene. "Sé lo que dije, Tan, pero ha habido complicaciones. Las cosas no han… no son como esperaba que fueran. Me he comprometido, he hecho promesas que intento cumplir."

"¿Y qué hay de lo que me prometiste?"

El silencio se prolonga. Incluso Bella sabe que Edward se queda callado por demasiado tiempo.

"Ella es mi esposa. Puede que eso no signifique mucho para muchas personas, pero significa algo para mí." Bella tiene que esforzarse para escuchar las palabras, pero cuando lo hace casi suelta la puerta. Él casi está insinuando… no. No puede ser.

"Yo iba a ser tu esposa. ¿Recuerdas? Me lo pediste. Me lo propusiste." Está llorando. Bella puede escucharlo en su voz. Nunca debió haber empezado a espiar, pero ahora es demasiado tarde.

"Tan, sabes que sí."

"Entonces, ¿eso es todo? ¿Después de que me pidieras que te esperara, solo vas a arrojarlo todo por la borda porque ella puede darte un hijo y yo no?"

"No es por eso, sabes que no lo es. Nunca ha sido por eso—"

"¡Lo fue para tu padre! ¡Incluso para tu madre! Estoy dañada. No estoy _completa_. Veo la forma en que la tocas. He visto los videos, sosteniendo su mano, ayudándola. La forma en que la ves. Tu esposa y la madre de tu hijo… la misma persona. Es todo lo que siempre has querido."

"Nunca fue así y lo _sabes_." Edward vuelve a estar furioso, ya no se contiene de ninguna forma. "¿Cuándo te he dado la impresión de que me importas menos solo porque no puedes tener hijos? ¡Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ti! A la aprobación de mi familia, a un verdadero heredero real al trono, te _amaba_, maldita sea. ¿Cómo puedes reprocharme eso? ¿Después de todo?"

Los segundos pasan. Bella prácticamente puede escuchar a Emmett en el salón por lo mucho que se esfuerza para escuchar.

"Estás enamorado de ella. ¿Verdad?" La voz de _lady_ Denali es tan baja que Bella apenas la puede escuchar por sobre el fuerte latido de su propio corazón.

Edward no responde.

"Me lo prometiste." La oreja de Bella está totalmente pegada a la puerta, todo sentido de propiedad olvidado. Tanya Denali escupe las palabras, la ira en cada sílaba. "Me prometiste que no cambiaría nada. Me dijiste que incluso si no pudiera ser tu esposa, aún era en serio todo lo que me dijiste cuando me lo propusiste. Me prometiste que siempre me amarías. Me _prometiste_ que encontraríamos la forma de estar juntos. Y como la idiota que soy te creí, confié en ti. Confié en que a pesar de rebajarme a la vida de una amante por el resto de mis días, valdría la pena porque te tendría a _ti_. Tal vez no en público, pero sabría a quién pertenece realmente tu corazón." Hace una pausa, y se abre paso un sollozo que desgarra a Bella por dentro. "Cómo te _atreves_. No eres nada más que una serpiente mentirosa, ¿lo sabías? No me mereces. No mereces a la princesa, y sin duda no mereces ese hijo que ella te dará, como la buena mujerzuela que es."

El repentino cliqueo de zapatos avanzando apresurados hacia la puerta hace que Bella se tambalee hacia atrás, pegándose a la pared de enfrente.

No hay forma de ocultarse. Tanya Denali saldrá de esa habitación y sabrá que Bella ha escuchado cada palabra.

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza como si se protegiera de un golpe físico, Bella espera, pero no se escucha nada más.

Cuando se atreve a abrir los ojos, se da cuenta que la puerta no está completamente abierta, solo entre abierta. Bella puede ver la mano de Tanya Denali apretando la manija, pero todavía está oculta.

Bella debe haberse perdido una pequeña parte de la conversación, porque cuando la voz de Tanya cruza el pasillo es un sonido casi derrotado.

"Nunca pude haber competido, ¿cierto? ¿Quién soy yo comparada a la humanitaria—la querida princesa que renunció a todo por su gente?"

"No es una competencia, Tan." Edward se escucha tan miserable que es casi doloroso de escuchar.

"Porque nunca hubo nada qué disputar. ¿Verdad?"

Una vez más, Edward se queda en silencio.

"Solo dime una cosa." Lady Denali suelta una carcajada ahogada, sorbiéndose la nariz al respirar. "¿Ella te ama a ti? ¿Has conseguido llegar al corazón de la princesa de hielo?"

Es demasiado. Demasiado para soportar.

Tan silenciosamente como puede Bella, se asegura de caminar sobre la alfombra con sus zapatos de piso al tambalearse de vuelta al salón. Cuatro pares de ojos están sobre ella pero Bella sacude su cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

_Estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? _

_¿Ella te ama a ti? _

_Me lo prometiste. _

… _como la buena mujerzuela que es. _

_Tu esposa y la madre de tu hijo… la misma persona. _

_Ella es mi esposa. _

Bella se siente mareada. Tiene que sentarse. De inmediato.

Aturdida, vuelve a tomar su asiento vacío, agarrando una holopad solo para tener algo que hacer con sus manos. No ve a Rosalie hasta que está sentada junto a ella, con una mano apretando su antebrazo.

"Lo mataré, Bells." Emmett se pone de cuclillas frente a ella, tomando las manos de Bella en las suyas enormes. "¿Como la vez que golpeé a Jacob en el rostro porque te hizo llorar? Príncipe o no, le romperé la nariz."

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Bella intenta desesperadamente recuperar su compostura. No entienden. Deben pensar—ellos deben pensar—

"No. No hagas nada. No digas nada. No hagas—nada."

Emmett no parece convencido, pero se pone de pie y toma su lugar detrás del asiento de Bella. Rose se queda con su mano en el antebrazo de Bella.

Partes de la conversación siguen dando vueltas en la cabeza de Bella. Instantáneas que es incapaz de detener. Eso no era parte del plan. Nada de esto era parte del plan.

Los pasos en el pasillo asustan a Bella hasta el punto de hacerla saltar, pero es demasiado cobarde para levantar la mirada.

"_Lady _Denali va a tomarse unos minutos para calmarse en mi estudio. Partirá en poco tiempo."

¿Es aquí donde Bella responde? No está segura.

"¿Bella?"

Al escuchar su nombre, la cabeza de Bella se levanta para mirar a Edward, con la ansiedad pintada en sus rasgos. Se ve mayor. Más agotado de lo que lo ha estado previamente.

"¡Por supuesto!" La voz de Bella es muy alta. Tiene que escapar. "De hecho, me marcho—voy a recostarme por un rato. Hasta la cena. Estoy bastante cansada." Con la ayuda de Rosalie, Bella se pone de pie. Y entonces, como si su boca tuviera vida propia, no puede parar de hablar. "¿Confío en que no hubo incidentes en la sesión del parlamento? ¿Discutieron el presupuesto como tenías previsto?"

La frente de Edward se arruga, su boca apretada en una mueca.

"Sí, se discutió el presupuesto. Ellos, bueno, parecía, antes de irme, que van a acceder a desviar los fondos militares a iniciativas de rehabilitación."

"Excelente. Bien. Grandes noticias." ¿Por qué sigue hablando? "En fin. Te veré, en… bueno." Terminando torpemente, Bella está segura que se ve como un ciervo atrapado por los faros de un coche cuando se da la vuelta sin responder y camina por su propio pasillo, prácticamente cayéndose al atravesar las puertas de su recámara. Tan pronto como se cierran detrás de ella, Bella se derrumba con la espalda pegada a la puerta, la vista de la pintura de su madre es suficiente para hacer que tenga una caída libre.

* * *

_**Bueno, ahora no pueden decir que se quedaron en ascuas. Obvio que si la autora lo hubiera dejado solo en la llegada de Tanya le habríamos dicho hasta la despedida jejejeje. Pero nos hizo el favor de aclarar todo en el capítulo. ¿Qué opinan ahora de Tanya? Por más que quiera odiarla, no se puede negar que Edward tuvo culpa al pedirle que lo esperara, aunque no podía ofrecerle nada más que ser una amante, y tonta ella por haber aceptado, pero él se lo pidió, y no cumplió con su promesa porque al parecer es cierto lo que han estado sospechando. Aunque Edward no contestó cuando Tanya se lo preguntó, qué dicen ustedes, ¿será que Edward ama a Bella? Y ahora que Bella lo sabe todo, ¿seguirá estando en negación? Sin duda será interesante averiguarlo… Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para que me digan qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó y así leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que son USTEDES los que deciden cuándo se publicará el siguiente con sus reviews, sus muestras de agradecimiento a nuestro trabajo :) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Virgny, bbluelilas, Aidee Bells, rjnavajas, LicetSalvatore, gabomm, PRISOL, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, MFP, Bong Bong, freedom2604, Nanny Swan, JessMel, Aislinn Massi, DaiiRiddle, Gabriela Cullen, Johanna22, carolaap, saraipineda22, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, piligm, AriGoonz, mony17, Lectora de Fics, paupau1, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, Manligrez, Melany, EriCastelo, NarMaVeg, CeCiegarcia, angryc, Valevalverde57, Tereyasha Mooz, Karlita Carrillo, lagie, Tata XOXO, myaenriquez02, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, torrespera172, Rosii, Ma Laura Merlo, Mafer, patymdn, Kalia Chaparro, Say's, Amy Lee Figueroa, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, Nayely, Pam Malfoy Black, Tecupi, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	14. Capítulo 14

_Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora __**BixieRosen.**__ Yo solo traduzco._

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

**14**

En ocasiones, todo lo que se necesita para que un hecho desapercibido se vuelva totalmente claro es que lo señalen una vez. Bella aprende esta lección de la forma más difícil.

Una mirada ya no es solo una mirada, o una mano ayudando a levantarte de una silla solo un gesto. Todo, cada pequeña cosa tanto en el pasado como en el presente de pronto tiene otro significado. Un significado más profundo. Es simultáneamente liberador y restrictivo. Bella apenas sabe qué hacer consigo misma.

Que Tanya fuera la que dijera las palabras, hizo muy poco para calmar el creciente pánico de Bella. Si Edward fuera a negarlo con alguien, seguramente habría sido con la mujer que supuestamente amaba. ¿Mentiría y dejaría que Tanya creyera lo que quisiera en un intento de deshacerse de ella? Tal vez quedarse callado era más fácil. Pero parecía innecesariamente cruel. Dejar que ella sacara conclusiones que son muy dolorosas de creer… Bella no puede pensar tan bajo de Edward.

Indudablemente, Edward pudo haber lidiado mejor con la situación. Por otro lado, también pudo haberlo hecho Bella. Absolutamente. Ni Edward ni ella están libres de culpa en el complicado desastre en el que se encuentran. Bella debió haber hablado con Edward antes, Edward debió haber hablado con Tanya Denali antes, Tanya Denali no debió ponerse ebria y venir a tocar a su puerta. Y sin embargo, Bella no puede culpar a Edward. Tampoco puede culpar a Tanya. Tal vez fue injusto el que Edward le pidiera a Tanya que fuera su amante. Tal vez fue injusto para Bella el que Tanya accediera. Bella duda que algo de esto fuera planeado. Los mejores planes…

Ni dos días después de la confrontación, se reporta que Tanya Denali deja la ciudad. Regresando a los deberes que ha estado realizando en el otro lado de la luna durante los últimos meses. Bella y Edward, sin discutir el _por qué_, publican una breve declaración escrita detallando las últimas noticias de la fundación Rosalie Hale con Bella agregando unas cuantas líneas por su cuenta, mencionando lo mucho que ha logrado al estar en Xepherya y cómo el apoyo de su esposo ha sido monumental. Después de unos comentarios graciosos de último minuto, es suficiente para calmar a los medios en Xepherya. Los ministros refunfuñan, pero como Bella predijo, el arrojar luz al maltrato a las mujeres en la esfera social ha conducido a movimientos independientes que empiezan a solicitar al parlamento y al rey igualdad de derechos. El parlamento se mantiene ocupado.

En Mongrovia, la solución no es tan simple. Trabajar en la atmósfera es más lento de lo que todos habían esperado y la creciente disensión significa que con cada conferencia con su padre, Bella está más y más preocupada. Los asaltos se están incrementando, los ataques a la gente inocente a fin de conseguir armas están aumentando. Más preocupante es el hecho que, el grupo rebelde que se hace llamar Dignidad ha ocupado una extensión de tierra, una pequeña base aérea que, por lo general, solo tiene la capacidad de hacer viajes locales en el interior de la luna. El equipo de viaje inter-lunar no debería estar allí, pero no está fuera de su alcance la posibilidad de que los rebeldes sean capaces de mejorar lo que tienen.

Con todos los problemas en su luna de origen, Bella no debe tener tiempo de concentrarse en nada más. Debe estar solicitando a la gente de Mongrovia que confíe en el acuerdo de paz que han implementado, que le dé a la ciencia el tiempo que necesita para ayudar con los cultivos. Más importante aún, debe estar luchado con uñas y dientes para visitar Mongrovia, pero cuando se lo menciona al doctor Cullen, no pasa mucho tiempo antes que Edward inicie una diatriba, suplicándole que no vaya.

Debe haberle dicho que tenía que hacerlo. Decirle que era la forma más segura de calmar la situación. ¿Y qué es lo que hace ella? Accede. Una caricia de la mano de Edward en su estómago y se calma como un perro domesticado al que le rascan las orejas. El nivel de poder que Edward repentinamente tiene sobre Bella es desconcertante. Bella es la primera en admitir que respeta a Edward. Incluso llegaría al grado de decir que se interesa por él, como una amiga y como el padre de su hijo. ¿Pero _amor_? Bella solo ha amado a tres hombres en su vida, dos de los cuales son familia.

Nunca ha considerado realmente la posibilidad de estar _enamorada _de su esposo. Eso fue algo a lo que renunció cuando vino a Xepherya. Algo que está segura nunca tendrá. Y ahora que la idea está ahí, empieza a notar cosas. Cosas extrañas. Como la forma en que los antebrazos de Edward se flexionan cuando la ayuda a sentarse. O la forma en que su uniforme militar se estira cuando pasa una mano por su cabello. Y cómo su mandíbula se aprieta cuando el rey dice algo con lo que no está de acuerdo.

La forma en que sus ojos se arrugan cuando piensa que Bella dice algo gracioso.

Es como si de la noche a la mañana, él ya no es frío con ella, sino calmado. No el impetuoso calor de Jake, sino un puerto seguro en cualquier tormenta. Se da cuenta con alarma que _confía _en Edward. Confía en que él quiere lo mejor no solo para su hijo y para la gente de Mongrovia y Xepherya, sino también lo mejor para Bella. En el mundo en el que vive, la confianza es algo muy peligroso, algo que demasiado tarde se da cuenta ha depositado en Edward sin ser consciente de ello.

¿Tener sentimientos por Edward? No, sería lo bastante malo si él había desarrollado sentimientos por Bella, corresponder a esos sentimientos existentes o inexistentes sería una mala idea. Estuvieron de acuerdo. Dijeron que serían cordiales, que gustarse demasiado el uno al otro también podría causar problemas. Sin romance, Bella le había pedido. Y después de todo, ella está enamorada de _Jake._ No puede tener sentimientos por Edward al mismo tiempo. No debería importar que no ha visto o tenido algún contacto con Jake por más de seis meses. No que hubieran accedido a permanecer célibes. Bella sabe que a este punto, muy probablemente Jake… qué, ¿encontró a otra mujer? Dijo que nunca podría amar a otra. ¿Pero no fue eso lo que Edward le dijo a Tanya?

Todo esto hace que a Bella le duela la cabeza y los únicos analgésicos que el doctor Cullen puede darle no le hacen absolutamente nada. Así que, como la mujer madura que es, decide ignorarlo todo. Nunca fue su intención escuchar la conversación en primer lugar, y Edward no ha hablado de Tanya Denali desde ese día. Bella se dice que todos sus extraños pensamientos son solo eso, extraños, y el resultado de su cansada e hiperactiva mente. Para nada está más atenta a Edward. Ni más consciente de la forma en que se ve, habla o actúa, en absoluto. Entrelazar sus brazos en público es _solo_ apariencia. Sus reuniones matutinas son _puramente_ convenientes.

Incluso Bella sabe que se está engañando a sí misma. No cree que realmente sea indiferente a Edward. Pero el miedo impide que haga algo al respecto. Hay tanto en juego, que arriesgar la productiva relación entre ellos parece una insensatez. Si de hecho, Edward tiene sentimientos por Bella… hasta que ella esté consciente de lo que realmente siente, no puede decir nada. No puede darle a él más incertidumbre, cuando está segura que toda acción hasta este punto ha sido un rechazo a su bondad.

No, antes de hacer algo necesita estar segura. Y por eso, la primera vez que siente patear al bebé, su primera reacción instintiva es decirle a Edward. De modo que busca un punto intermedio y le dice al doctor Cullen.

* * *

_**Al parecer alguien ha abierto los ojos, pero lamentablemente, no totalmente. Ahora Bella se empieza a dar cuenta del interés de Edward y, ¿empieza a corresponderlo? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Tal parece que solo se aferra a su "amor" por Jake para no abrirse a la posibilidad de sentir algo más por su esposo, lo que es cierto, es un riesgo en su situación. Pero al menos ya ha aceptado que confía en él, y está dispuesta a compartir más con él. Pasitos de bebé, pasitos de bebé, pero algo es algo. Lo bueno es que lo que ocurrió con Tanya no trajo más consecuencias, ¿o sí? Mmmmm… ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y recuerden, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Y por supuesto, para poder leer pronto el siguiente ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: MariePrewettMellark, Nayely, Ma Laura Merlo, carolaap, Adriana Molina, Suiza19, liduvina, miop, Lizdayanna, claribelcabrera585, saraipineda44, torrespera172, Melany, Tecupi, paupau1, Lady Grigori, Karlita Carrillo, Bong Bong, aliceforever85, Valevalverde57, piligm, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Tata XOXO, Nanny Swan, NarMaVeg, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, LicetSalvatore, patymdn, Lectora de Fics, Say's, Liz Vidal, bbluelilas, AriGoonz, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Krom, Mafer, CeCiegarcia, Gabriela Cullen, lagie, myaenriquez02, Rosii, angryc, EriCastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	15. Capítulo 15

_Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora __**BixieRosen.**__ Yo solo traduzco._

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

**15**

Bella ha pasado el último mes totalmente distraída. Entre trabajar en la fundación, volverse claramente demasiado grande para su propia comodidad y el bebé volviéndose de pronto realmente activo—sin mencionar todos los pensamientos que Bella hace todo lo posible por ignorar—se ha olvidado por completo que tiene cosas más importantes de las qué preocuparse. Cuando vuelven del almuerzo, un comunicado encriptado destella en el holopad de Bella. Asumiendo que es algo de su padre, Bella decide leerlo mientras está recostada y por eso se disculpa con el resto del grupo al dirigirse a su recámara.

Tan pronto como se abre el comunicado, Bella quiere vomitar. Este no es un mensaje de su padre. Encriptado, bajo varias capas de un código que le habían enseñado desde que era una niña, está una carta de suicidio.

Al cerebro de Bella le toma un segundo entenderlo. Solo después de mirarlo fijamente se da cuenta que el mensaje proviene de uno de sus contactos, uno en el que confiaría con su vida. Jenks. El documento adjunto debe ser lo que ha encontrado basándose en las consultas de Bella. Con su corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho, Bella empieza a leer las palabras.

_Querida Jane, _

_Lo lamento, de verdad, más que nada, lo lamento, hermana. No puedo vivir con la culpa, no puedo vivir sabiendo lo que hemos hecho. A mi alrededor todos se regocijan—aliviados de que el virus en Xepherya ha significado el primer respiro de sus ataques en años, pero no puedo soportarlo. _

_Es mi culpa. Soy responsable. Todas esas muertes… están en mis manos. Toda esa sangre. _

_Tengo prohibido hablar de ello, pero alguien necesita saberlo. La enfermedad viral—es nuestra responsabilidad. Hace tres años el rey en persona me abordó, pidiendo que se hiciera algo. Ver muy discretamente si mi investigación podría sobrevivir un salto a través del espacio. Dijo que era una forma de investigar vuelos espaciales a más largas distancias, me juró que mi bacteria era una buena manera de hacer pruebas sin utilizar a seres vivos—parte orgánica, parte mecánica. Por años he trabajado, fortaleciendo mis cultivos, trabajando discretamente—te lo juro, hermana, no tenía idea. De haber sabido lo que él haría con ella—_

_No puedo explicar lo asustado que está el rey. Hace tres meses vino a mí, pidiendo conocer el progreso. Le dije que mis cultivos eran fuertes y serían capaces de sobrevivir el salto espacial, pero que en mi esfuerzo por fortalecerlos se habían vuelto sumamente volátiles. Recrearon un virus, una infección, y ya no me sentía cómodo enviándolos al espacio, temiendo por los hombres a bordo de la nave espacial. El rey no me escuchó. Dijo que la prueba aún se tenía que llevar a cabo. Me convenció. Me dijo que era puramente científico, para darle a nuestra gente una futura forma de escape de Mongrovia. Fui tan ingenuo, hermana. Muy tonto. Tan pronto como escuché del brote en Xepherya lo supe. Supe que mi investigación estaba matando a millones. _

_Hace dos semanas, me obligué a volver al trabajo, tenía que conocer las repercusiones del virus, tenía que saber lo que había creado. Jane, mi virus crea esterilidad. Lo probé en moscas—su genética ha sido alterada, incluso diez generaciones después de la exposición, más del setenta por ciento de las hembras son incapaces de reproducirse. Por lo que he hecho, la raza xepheryana morirá. _

_Dejo toda mi investigación bajo tu cuidado. Quizás algún día alguien pueda encontrar una forma de revertir lo que he hecho. Ocúltala. Ocúltala muy bien. No permitas que el rey se entere que existe. Por Dios, ¿qué he hecho? _

_Hermana, perdóname. Por todos los cielos, perdóname. No lo merezco, pero ten piedad de mi alma. No sabía lo que había creado. _

_Alec. _

Bella apenas puede leer las palabras, sus manos están temblando mucho. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su gran estómago, meciéndose mientras el bebé se mueve en su interior al sentir su ansiedad. Todo lo que siempre ha temido, confirmado. La carta está fechada hace poco más de treinta años, durante el tiempo en que el abuelo de Bella gobernaba. La propia sangre de Bella es responsable por el horror de un arma biológica, el asesinato de millones por un virus que no tienen forma de combatir.

Quiere decirle a Emmett, contarle a una persona que comprenda su horror y vergüenza, pero de esto, tal vez pueda librar a su hermano pequeño. _Su hermano_. No ha pensado en Emmett como su hermano pequeño en mucho tiempo. Lo determinaron ambos antes de venir a Xepherya. La existencia de Emmett es un secreto incluso para la gente de Mongrovia; el hijo ilegítimo del rey Charles concebido justo después que fuera asesinada la madre de Bella. Bella era muy conocida, pero Charles quería proteger a Emmett y su madre si podía. Bella no podía ser salvada como su heredera, pero Emmett… podía ser protegido.

¿Qué tanto de esto sabe su padre? No podía imaginarlo aprobando un arma biológica, ¿pero qué sabe ella? Los recuerdos sobre su abuelo son afectuosos, un hombre mayor con el que jugaba cartas. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre pudiera ser responsable de la muerte de millones de personas inocentes?

Quiere ocultarse. Qué fácil sería pretender que no lo sabe. Proteger la paz, ocultar la información, dejarla morir con su abuelo.

Y entonces recuerda a Rose. Y a Tanya. Todas esas mujeres siendo ayudadas por la fundación. Incluso la princesa Alice que solo recientemente Bella se enteró es incapaz de tener hijos.

Su propio hijo. Su bebé. ¿Esa es la madre que va a ser?

_No. _

Todavía temblando, sabe qué tiene que hacer.

Le toma cinco minutos solo conseguir que su voz funcione lo suficiente para enviar la llamada. Le toma varios segundos dar la autorización para que las puertas a su recámara se abran. Incluso enviar un rápido mensaje para Emmett diciendo que no lo necesita en la habitación es difícil.

Cuando Edward y Bella están encerrados en su recámara, ella está segura que va a desmayarse.

Edward parece incómodo, de pie en medio de la habitación mientras Bella está sentada en la orilla de su cama. Él no ha estado en esta habitación por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

"¿Todo está bien? ¿Es el bebé?"

"No, el bebé está bien." Bella se atreve a mirarlo, un hombre del que aún no está segura qué pensar, y rompe en llanto. No puede evitarlo. Entierra su rostro en sus manos, grandes sollozos sacudiendo su cuerpo, y cuando siente los brazos de Edward a su alrededor, se lo permite. Le murmura cosas tranquilizadoras al oído, meciéndose con ella, pero todo lo que logra es hacer que Bella llore con más fuerza, porque sabe que tan pronto se lo diga, él seguramente la odiará. En ese momento, sabiendo que está a punto de verse privada de su afecto, sus sentimientos son claros como el cristal. ¿Cómo pudo dudar alguna vez que lo ama?

"Bella, mi querida esposa, ¿qué pasa? Por favor, habla conmigo. Me estás asustando."

Egoístamente, Bella entierra su rostro en su pecho. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se permitió este tipo de consuelo? Sus brazos son fuertes alrededor de sus hombros, firmes y tibios, y rompe su corazón una vez más.

"Es horrible," consigue decir con voz ahogada entre sollozos. "Vas a odiarme."

"¿Odiarte?" Edward habla en la cima de su cabeza, sus labios tibios en la coronilla de su cabeza. "Es imposible. Nunca podría odiarte. Nunca."

Le toma a Bella varios minutos calmarse. Cuando lo hace tiene que arrancarse de sus brazos, haciéndole un gesto para que la suelte cuando se pone de pie y camina hacia el centro de la habitación, dejándolo sentado. No puede mirarlo, temiendo la expresión que le dará cuando sepa, así que se queda mirando a la pintura de su madre, con lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Al crecer, escuché… rumores." La voz de Bella suena extrañamente indiferente, una carcasa de sí misma tomando el control solo para decir las palabras. Sostiene su estómago con más firmeza, sintiendo la patada de su hijo. El hijo de Edward. ¿También odiará al niño? ¿Solo por compartir la sangre de su abuelo? Bella ruega que no sea así.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Rumores sobre qué?" Edward suena receloso, vacilante, y Bella se pregunta si gritará como le gritó a Tanya. Sin duda, este pecado es mucho mayor.

"La guerra… nos estaba matando a todos. Antes de la paz, no había solución." Bella se da cuenta que se acerca mucho a sonar como si estuviera dando excusas y cambia de opinión. Como una bandita. "Escuché rumores sobre Xepherya, sobre… la enfermedad."

Prácticamente puede sentir a Edward tensarse sobre la cama. Escucha su suave jadeo y se fuerza a no empezar a llorar otra vez.

"Ni siquiera sé si mi padre lo sabe, pero algunos de los generales más viejos algunas veces… aludían a la posibilidad de que la enfermedad no fuera… natural. Antes de venir aquí, tenía que saberlo. Hice preguntas. La enfermedad… no era natural. Fue una manipulación genética. Un arma biológica. Hoy, recibí pruebas. Mi abuelo… liberó el virus. No conocieron los efectos secundarios hasta después que ya había sido liberado. Es nuestra culpa. La culpa de mi familia."

En el silencio que le sigue Bella puede escuchar que cae un alfiler. Pasan, segundos, minutos, y finalmente se ve forzada a ver a Edward. Deseó no haberlo hecho.

Está encorvado, con sus manos descansando a cada lado de sus muslos sobre la cama, con su cabeza gacha. Sin embargo, sus ojos verdes están fijos en Bella.

A pesar de sus anteriores promesas, su _shock _e indignación son claros a la vista. Incredulidad. Furia. Vergüenza. Culpa.

"¿Ustedes? ¿Ustedes crearon esto? ¿Mongrovia… es culpable por los últimos _treinta años_?"

"Sí." Bella casi se disculpa pero se muerde la lengua. ¿Cómo podría una disculpa solucionar todo lo que ha ocurrido? "Juro que—"

"No lo hagas." Edward ladra la palabra, interrumpiendo a Bella al mismo tiempo que entierra sus manos en su cabello, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza haciendo una mueca de dolor. Se queda en silencio por varios minutos, casi vibrando en su asiento. Bella casi desea que grite. Al menos entonces podría defenderse, decir algo. Este silencio la saca de quicio por la desesperación.

"Por favor, di algo." Quiere sacudirlo, pero perdió ese derecho. No está segura si alguna vez lo tuvo.

"¿Decir qué?" Su voz es tan baja que Bella tiene que esforzarse por escucharla. "¿Decir que no es tu culpa?" Mira de nuevo a Bella y el odio ahí hace que Bella se tambalee hacia atrás. "¿Decir que pasé _años_ defendiéndote? ¿Defendiendo a tu familia? Cada vez que mi padre daba una de sus diatribas sobre los monstruos que todos ustedes eran, yo lo detenía. ¿Solo… solo para que me demuestres que _tenía razón_?"

Bella tenía razón. Los gritos habrían sido una muestra de misericordia. Esta ira contenida es peor.

"Quiero ayudar. Ahora que tengo pruebas, puedo ir con mi padre, forzarlo a abrir archivos, encontrar la antigua investigación—tal vez podamos encontrar una cura—"

"¿Ayudar como lo hiciste con la fundación? Dime, ¿fue todo eso que dijiste sobre Rose solo por apariencias? ¿Una forma de aliviar algo de tu culpa?" Las palabras de Edward atraviesan a Bella como cuchillos. "¿Sabes lo que has hecho? La fundación… nadie creerá que yo no lo sabía. La gente creerá que mi familia estaba involucrada, como si de algún modo yo intentara librarme de decirlo. Perderé la confianza de mi gente."

"¡Solo trataba de _ayudar_!" Bella está llorando otra vez, y si Edward se niega a gritar, entonces ella lo hará. "Y no era una mentira, cuando acudí a ti sobre la fundación, solo lo había sospechado, nunca lo supe a ciencia cierta. ¡No podía arriesgar la paz hasta que lo supiera!"

"¿Arriesgar la paz? ¿O arriesgar exponer a tu familia como villanos, no solo víctimas inocentes?"

"Ten cuidado." La propia furia de Bella aumenta, sus hombros se enderezan al mirar a Edward a los ojos. "De todas las habitaciones, en esta sabemos que no hay tal cosa como un miembro de la realeza inocente en esta guerra."

Bella hace un gesto hacia la pintura de su madre y el rostro de Edward se vuelve imposiblemente más sombrío.

"Tu padre ordenó la muerte de mi madre, ¿no es así?" Bella casi se siente liberada diciendo por primera vez las palabras en voz alta. "He vivido en la misma casa que el _asesino_ de mi madre por meses, así que no hablemos de villanos."

Con una última mirada furiosa, Edward se pone de pie y sale en silencio de la habitación. En el minuto que la puerta se cierra detrás de él, su ira se evapora y Bella quiere gritarle que vuelva. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Acusándolo? Ella y su maldito temperamento. Él tiene derecho a la conmoción, al dolor y la ira. ¿Por qué tuvo que ponerse a la defensiva?

¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

Un golpe en la puerta y Bella se apresura a ella. Edward, Edward ha vuelto, piensa, increíblemente aliviada.

Se apresura a la puerta, abriéndola al mismo tiempo que dice:

"Ed—" pero nunca termina, porque de pie en la puerta no está Edward.

"¿Jake?"

* * *

_***Sale corriendo a esconderse detrás del sofá* *Ondea la bandera blanca* Detengan los tomatazos por favor, recuerden que yo no lo dejé ahí, fue la autora :P Y si quieren leer pronto el siguiente, pues ya saben qué tienen que hacer ;) Bueno, hagamos un repaso, lo último que ocurrió fue el encuentro con la ex de Edward que al parecer le abrió los ojos a Bella y empezó a ver que él sentía algo por ella, aunque nunca escuchó la respuesta cuando Tanya lo acusó de amarla. Pero era obvio que ella estaba en negación, al parecer sin querer complicarse más la vida aceptando que ella también sentía algo por él. Aunque a muchas de ustedes les estaba desesperando, les diré que a mi punto de vista era algo normal considerando que no tenían mucho tiempo de casados y que antes de que Bella lo conociera, para ella él era su enemigo, probablemente responsable de tomar decisiones que destruyeron gran parte de su luna, la muerte de muchos de su gente y por supuesto, la muerte de su madre. Pero bueno, su relación iba mejorando al grado de querer compartir con él un acontecimiento importante de su embarazo, la primera patadita de su bebé. Lamentablemente, ahora todo parece perdido después que Bella confirmara lo que siempre había sospechado, que su familia, en especial su abuelo, era responsable del virus que causó la enfermedad y la infertilidad de las mujeres de Xepherya. Era obvio que tenía qué decírselo a Edward, es solo que al parecer, no escogió el mejor momento. Justo cuando se da cuenta que podría perder a Edward y que lo ama, aparece Jake. ¿Qué está haciendo ahí? ¿Cómo reaccionará Edward a lo de la enfermedad y ahora a la presencia de Jake? Muchas preguntas de las que estoy segura que quieren respuesta así que... recuerden lo importante que son para nosotras sus reviews, nos alegra saber que agradecen el tiempo que dedicamos a entretenerlos y nos incentivan a continuar. No les cuesta nada, solo escriban unas cuantas palabras en el cuadrito de abajo y envíen. Lectoras fantasmas, dense a conocer chicas, digan hola :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Lizdayanna, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, lagie, Liz Vidal, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, myaenriquez02, EriCastelo, Johanna22, gabomm, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Brenda Cullenn, , angryc, Nayely, claribelcabrera585, Tereyasha Mooz, piligm, JessMel, Tata XOXO, Vrigny, Adriu, aliceforever85, carolaap, Valevalverde57, Manligrez, AriGoonz, Mafer, bbluelilas, Bong Bong, Gabriela Cullen, MariePrewettMellark, Ma Laura Merlo, rjnavajas, Tecupi, CeCiegarcia, NarMaVeg, freedom2604, miop, Karlita Carrillo, tulgarita, PALACIOS, torrespera172, PRISOL, patymdn, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	16. Capítulo 16

_Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora __**BixieRosen.**__ Yo solo traduzco._

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

**16**

Cálidos brazos a su alrededor, fuertes, la sostienen firmemente, ese olor a rayos de sol y agua de mar—_Jake_. La está abrazando. Ella está completamente perdida en su abrazo. Olvidó lo _alto_ que es. ¿Está soñando? Debe estarlo. Pero ningún sueño es así de vívido. En ningún sueño había sido abrazada con tanta fuerza que casi dolía. En sus sueños su vientre de embarazada no está entre ellos.

¿Se ha vuelto loca entonces? ¿La discusión con Edward fue la gota que derramó el vaso, por así decirlo? Finalmente perdió el juicio. Perdió el contacto con la realidad. Tal vez esta es la forma en que su mente se protege, nublada en una manta cálida, volviendo a la última vez que Bella se sintió verdaderamente a salvo.

"Ah, Bells. Maldición, eres un deleite para los ojos." Y luego sus manos están tomando su rostro, cariñosamente, con ternura y cuando la besa, ella está perdida. No le importa. Si esto es perder contacto con la realidad, felizmente lo haría.

La nostalgia la invade. En un momento, es una adolescente de nuevo, huyendo de su padre y besándose en los pasillos, saliendo a hurtadillas y ausentándose toda la noche solo para volver a entrar a hurtadillas por la mañana, fingiendo que no pasa nada cuando la despiertan. En cualquier momento ahora, Emmett entrará, hará un sonido de disgusto y le dirá a Jake que le quite las patas de encima a su hermana y Bella le dirá que es lo bastante grande para saber lo que está haciendo—bastante grande…

_Espera. _

No. Esto no está bien. Bella no está de vuelta en Mongrovia. Está en Xepherya. Y ya no es una adolescente—es una adulta. Está casada.

_Edward. _

"¡Espera!"

Ella empuja su pecho, mirando un rostro que alguna vez fue muy familiar para ella.

Se ve mayor, más aturdido de lo que alguna vez lo ha visto. Sus ojos oscuros la observan casi desesperadamente, sujetando su rostro como si fuera a desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Estoy aquí por ti, tontita." Sonríe, y aunque es su sonrisa especial, ya no ilumina la habitación. Ya no la hace sentir como si todo estará bien. En vez de eso, la llena de inquietud. "Esto…_wow_."

Sus manos dejan su rostro, bajando para tocar vacilantes su estómago redondo, donde está embarazada de ocho meses con el hijo de otro hombre.

"Todo un viaje, ¿no? No pensé que se sentiría…" Pasando saliva, mira a Bella a los ojos otra vez, agarrando la parte de atrás de su cabeza con una mano. "Sabes qué, no me importa. Tú eres todo lo que me importa. Y tenemos que sacarte, así que esa cosa tendrá que venir con nosotros. Después de que hayas dado a luz podemos lidiar con eso. No deberías tener que criar a su engendro, no cuando nunca quisiste esto. Joder, Bells, lamento mucho que no haya podido evitarte esto. Que no haya podido… _mierda_, solo pensar en sus manos sobre ti… me he estado volviendo _loco_. Todo lo que impidió que te sacara antes de contrabando a casa fue el saber que en tu corazón todavía me amabas, pero eso significó que eso cabrón tuvo que… tuvo que… _mierda_ debería matarlo por tocarte."

El cerebro de Bella parecía tener problemas para comprender. Todo lo que podía entender en realidad era que algo estaba realmente _mal_.

"¿De qué estás hablando? No fue así, él nunca, Edward nunca— ¿y a qué te refieres con _lidiar_ con eso?"

"Vamos, no hay tiempo, te prometo que te explicaré todo una vez que salgamos de aquí." Bella no tiene tiempo de objetar al ser arrastrada por su mano por la puerta, caminando por el pasillo y hacia el salón. La vista que la recibe es prueba de que debería haber entrado en pánico hace cinco minutos.

Kebi yace boca abajo en el suelo, con sangre acumulándose alrededor de su rostro, y no lejos de ella yace Rose, inmóvil e inconsciente. Un arma láser apuntando a su figura desplomada, un hombre que Bella nunca ha visto—pero sin duda mongroviano—sujeta el gatillo mientras la mira tranquilamente, y sujeto por los brazos por otros dos hombres mongrovianos de rodillas en el suelo. El rostro de Emmett es un desastre, con sangre escurriendo de su nariz y un ojo ya empezando a hincharse.

"¡Emmett!" Bella zafa su mano de la de Jake, corriendo hacia su hermano y tomando su rostro sangrante entre sus manos.

"Ah, Bells, lo siento, lo siento mucho, están amenazando a Rosie—"

No sabe qué hacer. Viendo que su hermano está con vida, se acerca a Rose, con Emmett gimiendo cuando Bella empuja al hombre con el arma para llegar a la mujer inconsciente en el suelo. El alivio la invade cuando se da cuenta que Rose está respirando.

"¡Qué por Mongrovia!" Bella está casi frenética por la conmoción, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente entre los tres hombres que mantienen rehenes a las personas que ama y Jake, que tiene el descaro de quedarse ahí con una expresión que dice "¡Ups!" Era la misma expresión que solía darle cuando rompía accidentalmente algunas de sus ropas más finas haciéndola subir árboles cuando eran niños. Solo consigue enfurecer más a Bella. "¡Jacob Black, qué has hecho! ¡Y aleja esa arma de mí!"

El hombre ve a Jake inseguro, que después de un momento asiente, afortunadamente, haciendo que el hombre baje su rifle.

Dudando en dejar la figura de Rose, Bella mira a Kebi, esperando ver su pecho moverse, esperando ver _algo_ que le diga que está con vida.

"Te lo dije, te sacaremos de aquí. El plan original era también sacar a Emmett, pero…"

"Vete a la mierda, Jacob." Emmett escupe las palabras, forcejeando contra los dos hombres, pero incluso el tamaño impresionante de Emmett no puede hacer nada cuando Jacob levanta su propia arma y apunta Rose.

"Podrías haberte ido con nosotros. Pero tenías que venir y encariñarte con una puta xepheryana. Te han lavado el cerebro, ¿no puedes verlo? Bells, sé que esto se ve mal pero tenemos que irnos. Solo tenemos una pequeña oportunidad antes que la alarma vuelva estar en línea."

En alguna parte distante de la mente de Bella, se da cuenta que quizás debería reaccionar con miedo. Miedo por sí misma—miedo por su hijo no nacido. Pero la situación es tan _absurda_. Aquí está el hombre, el hombre que _juró _amarla hasta el final de sus días, sosteniendo un arma, dispuesto a _matar_ para secuestrarla—la ira es lo único que puede sentir. La consume, pulsando con cada latido de su corazón, haciendo temblar sus manos por el esfuerzo que requiere no estrangular a alguien. Quiere _lastimar_ físicamente a todos ellos.

"Tienes treinta segundos." No reconoce su propia voz. Su tono estremecedor obliga a toda la habitación a quedarse en silencio, incluso Emmett parece encogerse. "Treinta segundos, Jacob Black, para explicarte. ¿A menos que también estés dispuesto a apuntarme con esa arma?"

Jake frunce el ceño inseguro, la primera emoción real que Bella ha visto en su rostro que le recuerda que este es el hombre que supuestamente ama.

"Bells, no es lo que parece. Estamos con la resistencia, estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que tu padre es demasiado cobarde para hacer. ¡Vamos a sacarte de aquí! Te estamos _rescatando_. No puedo imaginar—" Intenta dar un paso en dirección a ella pero la expresión en su rostro debe detenerlo, así que traga visiblemente y continua, "no puedo imaginar lo que has pasado, y entiendo que después de estar cautiva por tanto tiempo hayas desarrollado algo de… _apego _a ellos, ¡pero estas sanguijuelas no merecen tu compasión! Te han lavado el cerebro, Bells, y ese engendro tuyo, tan pronto como te llevemos a un lugar seguro podemos arreglarlo, tenemos doctores que pueden hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado. ¡Hay otro equipo que se dirige hacia el príncipe impostor mientras hablamos, te liberarás de él! ¡Libre de esta paz fingida!"

La ira escapó de Bella como el aire de un globo reventado. Está allí un momento, desaparece al siguiente. No es a Bella a la que le lavaron el cerebro, sino a _Jake_.

Bella coloca una mano en su estómago, tratando de mantener la calma.

Jake pretende llevársela de Xepherya.

Pretende matar a Edward.

Pretende matar a su _hijo_.

Y no tiene ninguna consideración por quién se interpone en su camino.

No puede sentir el pánico subiendo poco a poco por su garganta, interrumpiendo su respiración, pero siente el inquieto movimiento de su hijo y se obliga a detenerse. Se obliga a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y concentrarse.

Ella es una _princesa_. Una princesa de dos lunas. Y es _madre_.

"La gente en esta habitación es inocente. Solo están siguiendo órdenes. Cuando nos vayamos, no serán lastimados."

"¡Bells, no! ¡Bells!"

Bella ignora los gritos de Emmett y se endereza, buscando en lo más profundo de su alma para sobreponerse a cualquier respuesta natural y le sonríe a Jake. Se acerca a él, colocando una mano sobre su puño sujetando el rifle y delicadamente lo obliga a bajarlo al suelo.

"Por favor, Jake, por mí. Ya sabes, yo y mi blando corazón."

Por un momento, Bella cree que la descubrirá. Pero entonces él sonríe, esa sonrisa boba y despreocupada que Bella solía pensar que era más brillante que el sol, y asiente.

¿Siempre fue capaz de esto? Se pregunta. ¿Siempre fue inestable y propenso al perjuicio y al miedo?

_¿Era así cuando lo amaba? _

Porque en ese momento, se da cuenta que nunca volverá a amar a Jake. Amenazar a su bebé, amenazar a su familia, su amor por él le parece juvenil, adolescente. Cubierto por la inocencia de la infancia que fue destruida tan pronto se excedió. Ve a Jake y ve a un niño.

Es casi tan inquietante como la situación en la que se encuentra.

"Noquéalo, ten cuidado de no matarlo, y llévalo con nosotros. Podríamos utilizarlo para información."

"¿Qué hay de las mujeres?"

"Déjalas. Esa está prácticamente muerta, de todos modos."

El dolor apuñala el corazón de Bella al escuchar las crueles palabras de Jake. ¿Qué le pasó al muchacho que conocía? ¿Cómo se habían desviado tanto sus caminos?

"Permíteme llamar al médico, por favor."

"Jefe, ya estamos retrasados." Bella realmente empieza a odiar a los hombres con Jacob.

"No hay tiempo. Ven, vámonos."

Bella cierra sus ojos al escuchar el escalofriante ruido sordo de Emmett cuando lo dejan inconsciente y le envía una silenciosa disculpa a Kebi. Si no está ya muerta, sin duda, Bella firmó su sentencia de muerte al no luchar por un médico. Pero si se trata de la vida de Kebi o la de su hijo… Después, decide. Puede sentirse culpable después.

Son una vista macabra, uno de los guardias de Jacob al frente, Bella y Jacob en medio y atrás dos hombres cargando a Emmett mientras caminan por los pasillos tan rápidamente como pueden. Bella trata de no vomitar al tener que sostener la mano de Jacob pero tiene que pretender. Es la única forma de salvarlos. En cada vuelta, el camino está desierto y Bella se pregunta cuántos murieron en el desquiciado intento de Jake por llegar a Bella. Los hombres parecen saber exactamente a dónde van, lejos de los pasillos principales, en pasillos de servidumbre que Bella nunca ha pisado, y buscando una forma de reducir su creciente pánico, sabe que tiene que mantenerse ocupada.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo, por todos, los cielos lo hiciste? Nunca antes hemos conseguido entrar a la ciudad." Bella cuenta con el infantil orgullo de Jacob, esperando que quiera explicar, y por primera vez no queda decepcionada.

"Muchos están infelices, Bells. Científicos e ingenieros desertaron de la causa tan rápidamente que tu padre no pudo contarlos a todos. Cuando llegamos a la base, fue fácil. Unas cuantas modificaciones, incluso mi propio padre estaría orgulloso." Se detiene para reírse, un sonido extraño y amargo, y Bella quiere llorar por toda la gente en su hogar. ¿Sabe Billy en qué se ha convertido su hijo? "Estábamos esperando información interna. Necesitábamos información antes de hacer nuestro movimiento, y se nos sirvió en bandeja de plata. ¡Fue algo jodidamente hermoso, un antiguo guardaespaldas que—escucha esto—sentía algo por ti y pensó que merecías algo mejor! Eres una mujer hermosa, Bells, que incluso convenciste a los malditas sanguijuelas xepheryanas de que te amaran."

_James. _

Oh no.

Bella quiere gritar en frustración. ¿Por qué todo está contra ellos? ¿Por qué no había dicho algo antes sobre su inquietud por James?

Varias vueltas después y llegan a una pequeña entrada, una escotilla de mantenimiento de algún tipo. El primer hombre baja, y los tres maniobran con el gran cuerpo de Emmett bajándolo por unas escaleras, dejando a Bella y a Jake en la cima. Con cada rebote de la cabeza de Emmett contra una superficie Bella hace una mueca.

¿Corre ahora? ¿La lastimará Jake si intenta algo? ¿Y qué hay de Emmett? No puede dejar a su hermano—

"Quédate dónde estás y puede que salgas de esto con vida."

La voz de Edward es como un bálsamo para su acelerado corazón, hasta que se da cuenta de cómo se ve esto. ¡Y después de la discusión que acaban de tener, no, debe pensar que Bella está huyendo!

Cuando se da la vuelta para mirar, Edward está al otro extremo del pasillo, demasiado lejos para correr hacia él, con un contingente de guardias a su espalda. Se ve mortífero, su rostro contraído en una máscara de furia lo que provoca que Bella retroceda. Y sin embargo, este es Edward, un hombre que sabe nunca la lastimaría, incluso si lo hubiera traicionado.

"Aléjate de la princesa."

Justo cuando Bella abre la boca para decir que Emmett está inconsciente y ella está siendo secuestrada, Jacob se mueve detrás de ella, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y con el otro sosteniendo un arma que apunta a su estómago. Bella lloriquea, al saber que ningún truco mental la calmará ahora.

_Su bebé. _

_No su bebé. _

"Lo siento, Bells, necesitas confiar en mí," Jacob le susurra al oído, antes que continúe con voz más fuerte. "Voy a llevar a la princesa de vuelta a su hogar. Dispara y arriesgarás la vida de tu prole maligna."

Algo más que furia destella en la expresión de Edward, pero está muy lejos para que Bella lo vea. ¿Cómo terminó aquí? ¿Entre los dos hombres que ha amado en su vida?

Bella siente más que ver los labios de Jacob cuando besa su sien, y esta vez Edward no puede evitar dar un paso al frente.

"Iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo." Jacob le está hablando a Edward ahora, al parecer olvidando que Bella está ahí. "Ella me ama a mí. No a ti, sanguijuela. Vamos a deshacernos de esa cosa creciendo dentro de ella como un cáncer y continuaremos como estábamos destinados a hacerlo."

Los ojos de Edward se mueven rápidamente entre Bella y Jacob, levanta su mano para impedir que sus guardias ataquen. Bella se apresura, intentando pensar en algo que pueda decir que le informe a Edward que ella no desea nada de esto, que todo lo que quiere es correr a sus brazos, pero el pánico impide que su cerebro funcione apropiadamente.

Al final, no hay nada. Sus manos terminan bajando hacia su estómago, como si sus palmas pudieran salvar a su hijo de un arma.

"Ordena a tus guardias que se retiren," ordena Jacob. "En este instante, ordénales que se retiren y nos den el pase libre, y _puede _que consideremos darte al híbrido en vez de matarlo."

Los ojos de Edward son más verdes de lo que Bella los ha visto cuando la miran. En ese momento, el resto del mundo desaparece y Bella siente que todo estará bien. Su calma durante la tormenta.

"Creo que te darás cuenta que en este planeta, yo doy las órdenes." Edward arranca sus ojos de Bella y mira detrás de ella, a lo que tiene que ser el rostro de Jacob. "Tus cómplices han sido aprendidos. Tu ruta de escape está comprometida. Estás atrapado. Libera a la princesa, mi _esposa_, y te entregaré a las autoridades para ser juzgado en vez de matarte al instante por traición."

El brazo de Jacob aprieta incómodamente los hombros de Bella y siente la punta del arma enterrándose en su estómago. Las lágrimas caen por su rostro, un ciclo interminable de plegarias por la vida de su hijo nadando en su cabeza.

Los siguientes segundos pasan tan rápido que Bella tiene problemas para asimilarlo.

El grupo de Edward se mueve. Se disparan láseres desde todos los ángulos. Bella es derribada, Jacob se desploma—y luego el dolor. Un dolor intenso y debilitante en su estómago.

Lo último que recuerda es bajar la mirada y ver una gran mancha roja que brota justo en la parte superior de su estómago, y alguien gritando su nombre, antes que todo se ponga negro.

* * *

_***Se lanza de nuevo detrás del sofá* *Ahora ondea dos banderas blancas* Sí, ya sé, ya sé, ¡¿cómo puedo dejarle ahí?! Recuerden, no fui yo, fue la autora. Al menos ya sabemos cómo fue que Jacob llegó hasta la recámara de la princesa. James. Muchas de ustedes se dieron cuenta que algo pasaba con James, y sí, pero no era que quisiera secuestrar a Bella o matarla o al bebé, al contrario, sentía algo por ella y pensaba que se merecía algo mejor, tal vez al verla tan deprimida lo hizo actuar así. En fin, por su culpa y debido a que Bella no expresó sus sospechas respecto a James, de nuevo la falta de comunicación, ahora se encuentran en esta situación. Edward llegó a tiempo, antes de que se la llevaran, ¿pero ese disparo la habrá lastimado o al bebé? ¿Y qué pensará Edward de la presencia de Jake, pensará que Bella lo sabía, que era algo planeado por los dos? Al menos con las acciones de Jacob, ahora Bella tiene claro que su amor por Jake era un amor infantil, y que ahora ama a su esposo. ¿Pero podrá decírselo en persona? Veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo. Disfrútenlo porque nos acercamos al final de esta historia. Como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y así poder leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, nos alientan a seguir y por supuesto, mantienen con vida el fandom, no lo olviden. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: liduvina, TheYos16, Angie, Ximena, miop, Vrigny, Adriu, Lady Grigori, Karlita Carrillo, Selene arenas, freedom2604, carolaap, torrespera172, claribelcabrera585, Karlagarcia04, Mss. Brightside, PRISOL, Gene, NarMaVeg, Ma Laura Merlo, Melany, saraipineda44, Tecupi, AriGoonz, patymdn, Nanny Swan, indii93, Lectora de Fics, JessMel, Maribel 1925, paupau1, bbluelilas, myaenriquez02, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, CeCiegarcia, Techu, Say's, tulgarita, lagie, Bong Bong, aliceforever85, Lizdayanna, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, rjnavajas, angryc, Liz Vidal, Nayely, EriCastelo, DaiiRiddle, Valevalverde57, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, Mafer, Pameva, Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	17. Capítulo 17

_Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora __**BixieRosen.**__ Yo solo traduzco._

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

**17**

Está soñando. Debe estarlo.

Está en su prado, recostada en el largo césped hasta la cintura mientras el sol brilla desde arriba. Su madre yace junto a ella, descansando tranquilamente con sus ojos cerrados.

Han pasado años desde que soñó con su madre. Y nunca tan claramente. Partes de su rostro está segura que las ha olvidado, como las pecas en su nariz, las líneas de expresión por la risa alrededor de su boca.

"¿Mamá?"

Renée vuelve su cabeza, mirando a Bella con una sonrisa gentil. Tiene motas verdes en sus ojos. Bella nunca lo había notado.

"Mi querida niña. Es momento de despertar."

"Tengo miedo." Memorias turbias, dolor y miedo, distraen la mente de Bella y sabe que despertar significará un futuro muy inseguro.

"No lo hagas. Tienes gente esperándote. Gente con la que tienes que encontrarte. Sé valiente, querida mía. Como lo has sido toda tu vida."

Antes de que pueda decir algo más, su madre desaparece y ella se siente confusa, su cabeza cayendo al césped. ¿O era césped?

Se siente desorientada, como si sus extremidades no respondieran realmente a sus órdenes.

"¿Su alteza?"

Bella lucha por abrir sus ojos— ¿generalmente es así de difícil?— pero finalmente tiene éxito, encontrándose cara a cara con la gentil sonrisa del doctor Cullen, sus ojos azules brillando bajo la luz tenue.

Está de vuelta en su recámara, la pintura de su madre es un centinela en un espacio por lo demás tranquilo.

"Nos dio un gran susto. El príncipe casi se ha vuelto loco. Apenas si ha dejado su cama a menos que se le ordene."

Instintivamente, Bella lleva su mano a su estómago, y el pánico la invade cuando su estómago está plano.

"Mi bebé—"

"Está a salvo." El doctor Cullen sonríe, colocando una mano sobre el brazo de Bella. "_Ella _está a salvo, atendida por los más experimentados médicos neonatales de esta luna y cuidada por lady Hale y su muy sobreprotector tío."

"¿Emmett?" ¿Acaba de escuchar al doctor Cullen decir tío?

"También está a salvo. Se le explicará todo, su alteza, todo lo que necesita saber en este momento es que todos están bien. Si puede permanecer tranquila, puedo llamar al príncipe y él puede explicarle todo."

Aunque una parte de Bella quiere llorar para que traigan a su bebé en este instante—la bebé es demasiado pequeña, demasiado joven para nacer—para que el doctor Cullen pruebe de algún modo que todo está bien, se fuerza a calmarse. Todavía no se siente del todo calmada, y hay restricciones en su cuerpo— ¿vendajes?

Más tiempo debe haber pasado, pero Bella siente que apenas si ha parpadeado antes que Edward esté a su lado, su fuerte mano en la de ella y la otra quitando el cabello de su frente. Le sonríe con tanto afecto que Bella casi llora.

"Lo siento mucho." Es todo lo que puede pensar en decir.

"¿Por qué?" Aún tiene esa sonrisa, su voz serena y tranquilizadora.

"Por todo. Por la pelea, por Jacob—juro que no sabía, no quería irme, y nuestro bebé—"

"Shh, querida, te lastimarás." Traga, sus dedos calientes en su frente. "Casi te pierdo. Nuestra hija casi pierde a su madre. No hay nada por qué disculparse."

"¿Hija?" El corazón de Bella parece expandirse, el saber que tiene una _hija_, en alguna parte, una pequeña…

"Una hermosa niña con los ojos de su madre."

"Necesito verla, ¿dónde está?" Bella trata de sentarse, pero incluso bajo lo que puede asumir es un intenso sedante, siente punzadas de dolor en su estómago. Edward la recuesta con el ceño fruncido, uno que puede mantener por más que un segundo.

"Emmett y lady Hale ya la traen. Tu _hermano_." Edward le levanta una ceja a Bella, y ella tiene la decencia de sonrojarse. "Ustedes los mongrovianos son muy herméticos con sus secretos, ¿verdad? ¿Quién iba a decir que había dos herederos reales al trono?"

"¿Cómo lo descubriste?" Bella había tenido la intención de decirle a Edward en algún momento, pero nunca había sentido que le concerniera a ella el decirlo.

"Emmett… Fue muy insistente en verte, y a la bebé. Se llamó a sí mismo su tío sin pensarlo mucho y bueno, se sacaron conclusiones. Él explicó… por qué."

Bella encuentra y agarra la mano libre de Edward al ver la sombra que cruza su rostro, e indudablemente este es un tema que merece más discusión, pero ahora no.

"¿Qué ocurrió? No recuerdo nada después…"

Edward asiente, moviéndose en su asiento. Bella no le agrada la mirada de dolor que destella en sus ojos, pero necesita saber.

"Después que yo… dejé el departamento, me dirigí a los jardines. Noté que algo estaba mal, porque los guardias que por lo generalmente patrullaban habían desaparecido. Amun revisó los canales de noticias y se dio cuenta que todo estaba fuera de línea. Todo. Incluso los sistemas de respaldo. Tratamos de activar la alarma pero incluso eso estaba conectado directamente, de modo que corrimos de vuelta al departamento pero nos emboscaron. Afortunadamente, de camino había capturado a los guardias en el comedor. No creo que hubieran contado con eso. Forzamos a uno de los hombres a que nos dijera dónde estaban sus puntos de entrada y sus rutas de escape antes de llegar al departamento. Cuando vi a Kebi y a lady Hale temí lo peor."

Edward aclara su garganta, moviéndose al mismo tiempo que aprieta su mandíbula. Bella desea poder librarlo de sus recuerdos.

"Pudimos tomar una ruta más directa que la que los hombres aprendidos habían descrito," continúa Edward. "Apostamos a hombres fuera de la vista y esperamos que vinieran hacia nosotros. Sabíamos que seguías en el palacio porque las cámaras exteriores, que no habían sido afectadas, tenían una vista de su cápsula de escape. Todo lo que necesitábamos era una imagen clara. Una… oportunidad de alejarte de ellos."

Aquí Bella tiene que interrumpir.

"Debes saber, que no tenía idea que venían por mí. Traté de conseguir un médico para Kebi, traté de discutir con ellos—"

"Lo sé, amor." Edward le sonríe a Bella con tristeza, y el término cariñoso provoca que la cabeza de Bella de vueltas. ¿Todavía podría interesarse por ella? ¿Incluso después de todo?

"Tenía que pretender. Estaba tratando de encontrar un momento para huir, y tuve que mantenerlos calmados para que no lastimaran a nuestra bebé."

"E hiciste lo correcto." El tono de Edward es firme, contundente. "Hacerte la heroína no habría hecho ningún bien. Te creo, mi amor, lo hago. De todas las cosas que alguna vez he temido… el que huyeras nunca ha sido una de ellas. Eres demasiado obstinada para escapar como una cobarde."

No merece su fe en ella. Ciertamente, nunca podrá estar a la altura de la idea que tiene de ella. Por otro lado, ¿no se le conocía como la princesa de hielo en esta luna? Tal vez la obstinación encaja de algún modo.

Cuando Bella no responde, Edward finalmente baja la vista a las mantas de la cama, sin mirar a Bella a los ojos mientras continúa.

"Teníamos francotiradores rodeando el pozo. Uno tenía un tiro limpio a través de un orificio de ventilación. Hizo el disparo, pero… falló. Le dio a tu atacante tiempo para… disparar su arma. Por algún milagro no le dio a la bebé, pero tú te desangrabas. El doctor Cullen realizó una cesárea de emergencia. Nuestra hija es un poco prematura, pero es fuerte. Con algo de cuidado extra será igual de fuerte como si el parto hubiera sido natural. Diez dedos en sus manos y en sus pies."

Requiere un gran esfuerzo no hacer más preguntas sobre su hija, pero tiene otras personas por las que preocuparse también.

"¿Qué hay de Emmett? Estaba inconsciente, lo golpearon."

"Despertó cuando trataron de bajarlo. Se defendió tan pronto llegaron abajo. El hombre es un caballo." Bella no lo duda. Está feliz de ver un atisbo de orgullo en la expresión de Edward.

"¿Y Rose? ¿Kebi?"

"Lady Hale está bien. Despertó con dolor de cabeza, nada más. Kebi… lamento mucho decir que no lo logró."

Bella tiene que cerrar sus ojos para evitar llorar. Lo sabía. Pero había tenido la esperanza…

"Kebi sabía para lo que se había enlistado." Los dedos de Edward se entrelazan en el cabello de Bella, alisando cabellos sueltos. "Sabía que esta asignación podría requerir que diera su vida. Se le dará un homenaje digno de alguien que dio su vida para salvar a la familia real. Junto con los otros siete guardias que perdieron su vida en el ataque."

"Fue James." La furia quema en el estómago de Bella como ácido cuando piensa en el hombre que pasó tanto tiempo en la periferia de su vida solo para convertir una sensación de rechazo en esta locura.

"Lo sé. Está siendo juzgado por traición. No volverá a ver la luz del día." La frialdad en la voz de Edward envía desagradables escalofríos por la espalda de Bella, y sabe que hay una persona más cuyo destino necesita saber.

"¿Qué hay de Jacob?" No se atreve a abrir sus ojos buscando una respuesta.

"Está muerto. Le dieron tan pronto se atrevió a dispararte." Bella sabe que debe haber sido la única opción, pero escucharlo aún es difícil. "Yo lo… siento. Sé que significaba algo para ti, en Mongrovia." Bella no puede distinguir bien el tono de Edward, pero si hay algo que es claro, es que ella necesita seguir adelante.

"No lo hagas." Apretando su mano, abre sus ojos para mirarlo. "El chico que conocí murió hace mucho tiempo. Esa… _cosa_… no es alguien por el que llore."

Un movimiento en la puerta interrumpe su conversación, y Bella tiene que ser sujetada físicamente por Edward por los hombros cuando ve quién es. Debería tener mejores modales y al menos preguntar sobre la salud de su hermano y su amiga, pero no puede apartar sus ojos del bultito en los brazos de Rose.

Todo lo que Bella puede hacer es permitir que un ruido entre un suspiro y un jadeo se le escape mientras Rose coloca el bultito sobre su pecho, con Edward cerca del otro lado cuando Rose se retira.

Ella es muy _pequeña_. Bella no puede comprender cómo esta diminuta criatura, aún pequeña y arrugadita al contonearse en sus envolturas es la misma bebé que cargaba.

"Conoce a nuestra hija."

Bella envuelve a su hija en sus brazos, su hija, y siente que el mundo cambia, su deber por cualquier otra persona fuera de esta habitación desaparece casi en nada. Como si pudiera escucharla, la bebé abre sus ojos, orbes de un gris turbio miran a Bella con mucha curiosidad y sinceridad. Bajo el gorrito, emergen hebras de cabello rojizo, y Bella desvía la mirada de su hija el tiempo suficiente para ver a su esposo, el hombre del que alguna vez estuvo muy insegura.

"Quiero llamarla Renée."

La sonrisa en el rostro de Edward es cegadora.

"¿Qué te parece Eliza Renée?"

"Perfecto."

Cuando su mirada vuelve a su hija, a Eliza Renée, a Bella se le ocurre una idea.

"¿Qué hay de la paz? Con el ataque—"

"Se están encargando de ello." Edward se estira hacia adelante y deja un beso en la frente de Bella, el gesto íntimo de pronto no es suficiente. "Solo descansa."

Pronto, Bella piensa. Pronto.

* * *

_**Pueden descansar tranquilas, la bebé está bien, Eliza Renée, y Jacob está muerto. Tal parece que a pesar de todo Edward nunca pensó que Bella quisiera escaparse de él con Jacob y sigue sintiendo lo mismo por ella. Y por estas últimas palabras, es obvio que Bella quiere más, y no sé, ¿tal vez decirle a Edward que lo ama? ¿Lo hará? ¿Y qué hay de la paz en ambas lunas? Sin duda se vería afectada con el ataque de Jacob, ¿qué harán para resolverlo? Bueno, eso lo veremos en el epílogo y un último outtake con la historia desde el punto de vista de Edward. Les decía que la historia ya se acercaba a su fin y así es, espero que hayan disfrutado del último capítulo y estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y así poder leer lo que falta de la historia. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, cada uno de ellos es una declaración de su agradecimiento por el tiempo dedicado a esto y realmente los valoramos, y nos alientan a seguir compartiendo estas historias con ustedes :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Marie Sellory, Lectora de Fics, paupau1, Say's, rjnavajas, Adriana Molina, bbluelilas, Rose Hernndez, maidely34, Tata XOXO, Rosii, NarMaVeg, CeCiegarcia, torrespera172, Liz Vidal, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Suiza19, Lidia withlock, Johanna22, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Nayely, Tecupi, Valevalverde57, Amy Lee Figueroa, aliceforever85, lagie, AriGoonz, Ma Laura Merlo, Bong Bong, Manligrez, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Mafer, JessMel, Adriu, EriCastelo, Techu, carolaap, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, Krom, PRISOL, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, miop, Tereyasha Mooz, LicetSalvatore, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, gabomm, tulgarita, Kalia Chaparro, Nanny Swan, Lizdyanna, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	18. Epílogo

_Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora __**BixieRosen.**__ Yo solo traduzco._

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

**18**

_**Epílogo**_

La paz es un proceso.

Esto es incluso más evidente para Bella con el pasar de los años. Todavía hay mañanas en que despierta esperando escuchar bombas en la distancia, el cielo iluminado con las incendiarias que son igual de hermosas como mortíferas. Aún tiene pesadillas de ser arrastrada por los pasillos del castillo en Xepherya, su estómago sangrando y el cadáver de Kebi en el suelo.

Pero luego despierta y se da la vuelta, acurrucándose en el calor del cuerpo de Edward, y se recuerda que hubo un cambio, pero el cambio fue bueno. Los gemelos ya son casi tan altos como Eliza, solo tres años más jóvenes, y la adición de sus cuatro primos significa que nunca hay un momento aburrido. Eliza actúa como una líder, demasiado inteligente para su propio bien y conduce a sus hermanos más jóvenes y a sus primos a travesuras constantes.

Dos meses después del nacimiento de Eliza, Bella y Edward entraron en funciones como soberanos de ambas lunas, demasiada hostilidad en ambos lados para que sus padres continuaran gobernando. Entre el fracaso del rey Charles en lidiar con los rebeldes y la incapacidad del rey Edward para cambiar la opinión del parlamento a su favor, no había otra manera. Se abrieron archivos, se consultaron doctores y diez años después de la revelación de la verdadera naturaleza de la enfermedad, han tenido el primer avance a una cura. Bella espera que en los próximos años pueda crearse una medicina. La atmósfera de Mongrovia finalmente se asentó, permitiendo que se sembraran cultivos que anteriormente eran demasiado frágiles, y viejas cicatrices finalmente empiezan a sanar. Bella, con un decreto oficial, abrió el diálogo con los rebeldes y ofreció amnistía a todos aquellos que se entregaran, y aunque permanecía un grupo con el nombre original de la organización, nunca más tuvieron el poder que cuando Bella estaba embarazada. El primer acto real que Bella y Edward decretan como soberanos fue instigar una comisión de la verdad, con el propósito de esclarecer todo lo que había ocurrido y se ocultó durante un siglo de guerra, y hasta este día siguen encontrando nueva información. Se construyen monumentos, se cuentan historias, y poco a poco ambas lunas comienzan a pensar en la guerra como algo que solía ser, no algo que continúe.

La familia real viaja entre lunas, pasando la mitad del año en una luna antes de volver, y Bella se encuentra ansiosa por mostrarle a Edward los secretos de su hogar. Incluso después de una década nunca se cansa de verlo en el sol, su piel bronceada y resplandeciente. Los últimos diez años no han sido tranquilos y sin duda, no sencillos, con tensiones y violencia estallando de vez en cuando, pero finalmente calmándose con cuidadosa persuasión.

Bella mira a Eliza, consciente que su hija tendrá dificultades, pero segura que ella ha hecho todo lo que está en su poder para garantizar que su hija tendrá una plataforma estable sobre la cuál construir. En comparación, los sacrificios de Bella parecen minúsculos.

Paz, es un proceso, pero uno por el que Bella nunca dejará de luchar.

.

_El fin_

.

* * *

_**Pues sí, llegamos al final de esta emocionante historia. Si creen que quedan algunos cabos sueltos en el outtake quedarán resueltos porque retrocederemos un poco en el tiempo a poco después de los acontecimientos del último capítulo y por supuesto, desde el punto de vista de Edward. Y si esté les parece cortito, no se preocupen, el outtake lo compensa un poco. Al fin la autora nos permite ver lo que Edward pensó desde el principio ;) Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, y por supuesto, estaré esperando sus reviews para poder leer pronto el outtake ;) y entonces sí, será la despedida oficial. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: TheYos16, miop, maidely34, Melany, JessMel, paupau1, PRISOL, piligm, ELIZABETH, MariePrewettMellark, Brenda Cullenn, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, Johanna22, Nanny Swan, Karlita Carrillo, carolaap, ariyasy, angryc, Amy Lee Figueroa, Say's, Suiza19, indii93, Lectora de Fics, Aidee Bells, Patt, Adriana Molina, Ma Laura Merlo, torrespera172, rosycanul10, Lizdayanna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, aliceforever85, saraipineda44, CeCiegarcia, Nayely, myaenriquez02, freedom2604, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, NarMaVeg, Tecupi, AriGoonz, Mafer, lagie, Manligrez, jesiiccaa, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, Rosii, Marie Sellory, Bong Bong, Tereyasha Mooz, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, Fallen Dark Angel 07, EriCastelo, Kalia Chaparro, tulgarita, rjnavajas, Pameva, Pam Malfoy Black, bbluelilas, Valevalverde57, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	19. EPOV De paciencia y virtud

_Y como siempre, tengo que aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la autora __**BixieRosen.**__ Yo solo traduzco._

_**Y no puedo pasar por alto agradecer a mi leal compañera de varios años, mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

**De paciencia y virtud**

Punto de vista de Edward

Transcurre después del capítulo 17, pero antes del epílogo.

Cuando el _outtake_ empieza, retomamos la relación de Edward y Bella como está al final del capítulo 17

Son muy buenos amigos con posibles sentimientos románticos por el otro en secreto.

_No_ hay una relación romántica aparente.

.

_Por todos los cielos, es hermosa. _

Quizás Edward debería ser capaz de pensar en otras cosas al ver la coronación de la reina Isabella, pero la lógica le falla.

Eliza se remueve en sus brazos, pero afortunadamente solo hace ruido con sus labios mientras duerme antes de calmarse otra vez. Él se siente completo. Incapaz de centrarse en alguien o algo que no sean Bella o Eliza.

Los procedimientos han durado por más de una hora, pero a Edward no le importa mucho. Ni dos días antes tuvo que pasar por su propia coronación y el día siguiente lo pasó viajando con su familia y varios contingentes de seguridad a Mongrovia. Sin mencionar que dormir es difícil con una inquieta infante en el departamento. Unas cuantas horas sin que alguien le hable es una bendición.

Edward está en Mongrovia. _Mongrovia_. Y nadie le está gritando, nadie se aleja de él, nadie está intentando atacarlo, pero todos lo miran _intrigados_, queriendo ver a la bebé en sus brazos. Queriendo ver al rey de Xepherya sosteniendo a su hija, la princesa de _Olympia_. Porque ese es su verdadero título—la princesa heredera Eliza Renée de Olympia. Del planeta alrededor del que giran las dos lunas.

Los rostros son diferentes aquí, tonos de piel más cálidos, matices aceitunados y del color del ébano en vez de melocotón y alabastro. A Edward le gusta mucho. Menos rosa. Bella le advirtió que sentiría una diferencia en la atmósfera, que podría tomar algo de tiempo acostumbrarse al bajo nivel de humedad, pero además de una garganta irritada parece estar bastante bien. Quizás es cierto lo que dicen sobre los hombres que han visto todos sus sueños hechos realidad. Las cosas pequeñas desaparecen. Se vuelven fáciles de ignorar.

Bella está en medio de un acueducto circular, con altas estructuras de piedra a cada lado de ella mientras cuatro sacerdotes la ungen con agua salada, recitando antiguos textos de los primeros exploradores, llamando a dioses que también son familiares para Edward. Ella trae puesto un uniforme de guerrera, pantalones ajustados y una armadura sintética de mangas cortas que evoca los trajes que los primeros exploradores debieron haber usado cuando llegaron a Mongrovia. Con hollín en su rostro y su cabello húmedo por el agua salada ella se ve ciertamente atemorizante, atemorizante en su belleza, atemorizante en su fortaleza. Él está deslumbrado. No hay otra palabra para ello.

Edward está entre la gente mongroviana mientras observan, grandes pantallas rodean a la multitud hacia atrás hasta una plaza que representa el centro del Capitolio. Se planeó un banquete al aire libre, comida para alimentar a las masas, mucho de la cual fue traída con ellos de Xepherya. El estilo es muy diferente de su propia coronación; esto parece más una celebración del pueblo, mientras la suya se sintió antigua, muy conservadora. Realizada en salones cerrados y presentada a la gente después. Tal vez el clima más soleado hace a la gente más abierta aquí.

Emmett y Rosalie están con él a un lado, Jasper, el esposo de su hermana, del otro. La seguridad lo rodea, pero no se siente aislado. Siente la ausencia de Amun y Kebi, al haber pasado mucho tiempo cerca de ellos en el último año, pero Amun decidió pasar tiempo con su familia y tomar unas muy merecidas vacaciones. Después de lo que pasó con su hermana, Edward no lo culpa. Afortunadamente, parece que puede prescindirse de Amun. Han ocurrido algunos altercados, pero siempre han sido personas queriendo acercarse demasiado, no de aquellos con malas intenciones. Aunque el grupo rebelde mongroviano sigue activo, no han habido señales de ellos. Edward sonríe cuando recuerda la expresión en el rostro de su hermana cuando se dio cuenta que no podría venir con ellos a Mongrovia, pero como la tercera en la línea por el trono, era un gran riesgo de seguridad tener a _todos_ los miembros de la familia real presentes. De modo que Jasper fue enviado como su representante, bajo estrictas instrucciones de documentar _todo_.

Es con alivio que Edward ve ahora a lady Hale. Rosalie. Su gratitud hacia esa mujer no conoce límites. Está casi seguro que sin Rosalie, no habría podido sacar a Bella de su depresión. Y pensar que esta era la mujer que su propio padre había tratado de forma tan detestable. Que se le dijera que tendría que producir un heredero con Bella, su esposa que era libre de decir no, era una cosa, pero la idea de ver a Rosalie llevar a su hijo porque fue forzada a hacerlo. Apenas podía soportar el pensarlo. Poco importa si el embarazo hubiera sido por intervención médica, Rosalie se merece algo mejor. Tanya se merece algo mejor. Pero su padre es _alguien que actúa para solucionar_ las cosas. Encuentra un problema, y lo soluciona. Las consideraciones para aquellos involucrados son innecesarias.

Tanya… _Tan_… Su nombre provocó una punzada en su estómago, no por anhelo, sino por nostalgia. Si la vida hubiera sido diferente, ella habría sido su esposa. Habría sido _feliz_ de ser su esposo. Tanya siempre será una de las mujeres más inteligentes que ha tenido el placer de conocer, una mujer de fortaleza y alegría. Alguien que podía aligerar la arraigada necesidad de Edward por el deber. Desde ese fatídico día en el departamento, solo la había visto una vez. Al otro lado del salón donde estaba sentada con otros nobles en su coronación. Edward siempre estaría en parte avergonzado por cómo habían resultado las cosas. Por cómo rompió sus promesas a Tanya y cómo fue un gran cobarde para lidiar con ello tan pronto como se dio cuenta que nunca podría serle infiel a Bella. En vez de eso, no le dejó otra opción más que ella lo contactara. Si tan solo él lo hubiera hecho tan pronto ella regresó… mucho podría haberse evitado. ¿Habrían intentado los rebeldes secuestrar a Bella si no hubiesen tenido la excusa del drama con Tanya?

Aun así, no sintió resentimiento cuando la vio en su coronación. Mucho de lo que se dijo esa noche fue dicho con ira, por los sentimientos de traición, y él sabe que solo una fracción de lo que dijo era en serio. Tampoco era en serio todo lo que él dijo. Espera que algún día encuentre a alguien que la ame incondicionalmente. Alguien que le haga promesas y las cumpla. Alguien que no necesite un hijo.

Fue en serio lo que dijo Edward. Ni una sola vez juzgó a Tanya por ser incapaz de tener hijos, pero en su posición, sin importar lo mucho que deseara poder decirle que no importaba, la línea real tenía que continuar. Quizás no era algo inteligente, pero su relación con Tanya nunca se había tratado de eso. Siempre se trató de abandono, de alegría, de pasión y genuina _felicidad_. Renunciar a eso había sido difícil. Imposible. Y por eso hizo promesas…

No puede arrepentirse de ello. Cada pequeña cosa, cada minuto de acción y equivocación lo trajo aquí. Incluso si cambiar el más pequeño detalle pone en peligro su actual presente… no lo haría. Eliza. Su _hija_. Los lores en su hogar pueden refunfuñar todo lo que quieran, pero Eliza será la primera reina de Xepherya y se parecerá a su madre. ¿Cómo puede casarse Edward con Bella y alguna vez dudar que una mujer es apta para gobernar?

Bella… _la reina Isabella_. Ella ha alterado su vida para siempre, de formas que él no pudo imaginar.

Siempre la había respetado, mucho antes que fuera a Xepherya. Sus espías estaban bien familiarizados con la mongroviana real que se rehusaba a permanecer oculta. Casi en cada informe se le mencionaba, cómo ayudó en un comedor social, cómo defendió los derechos de los pobres, cómo cada vez que su padre lanzaba la más severa de las críticas Edward siempre podía imaginar que habría un anuncio de Bella, ni un día después, _demostrando_ que el padre de Edward estaba equivocado. Era una verdadera princesa de su pueblo, y solo Bella pudo haberlo convencido a acceder a un matrimonio arreglado.

Así que imaginen el horror de Edward cuando esta fuerte y apasionada mujer que solo había visto en pantallas llegó a Xepherya y en cuestión de días se marchitó como una flor. Incluso el día de su boda Edward supo que algo estaba… mal. Al principio, pensó que quizás estaba juzgando a Xepherya, a su gente, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo ver el miedo en su rostro. La indecisión. Apenas podía soportarlo. Desesperado por recuperar a la mujer que había imaginado en su mente, pero sin tener idea de cómo hacerlo. ¿Qué más podía hacer más que tratar de hacerla sentir tan cómoda como fuera posible? No podía soportar la idea de que viviera el resto de sus días como una _carcasa_, no después que supiera que había mucho más en ella. En esas primeras semanas… cada noche que venía a su recámara, Edward tenía que cerrar sus ojos y tratar de imaginar a la mujer que solo había visto a través de los informes de espías, porque al ver a la mujer frente a él. No podía evitar sentir como si se estuviera aprovechando de ella. Se sentía asqueado de sí mismo. Y con Tanya acechando en el fondo de su mente… lo había odiado. Temía cada noche. Por semanas había debatido si la inseminación artificial habría sido una mejor opción, ¿pero cómo podría haberlo sugerido sin sonar como si la estuviera rechazando? Sin mencionar que si los medios se enteraban alguien lo pagaría.

El día que se enteró que Bella estaba embarazada fue, hasta ese momento, el día más aterrador de su vida. Lo consumía, apenas capaz de dejarla fuera de su vista de ese momento en adelante. No estaba lo suficientemente bien para manejar un embarazo. No engordó sino que adelgazó, perdió color, apenas hablaba más fuerte que un susurro. Era una excusa de una persona, un fantasma que en cualquier momento podría desaparecer con una muy fuerte ráfaga de viento. Podía sentir que se deslizaba entre sus dedos, un giro equivocado y podría perder al bebé o ella podría morir, y a pesar de la insistencia de Carlisle de que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, Edward se sintió frenético por la preocupación. Nunca se sintió tan impotente en su vida.

Y luego, la salvación vino en la forma de su despistada hermanita. Había sido su consejo lo que motivó la idea ya olvidada de Edward de mandar a hacer nueva joyería real, una tarea que quedó abandonada con todo lo demás que estaba ocurriendo. Pero Alice le recordó, en su forma acostumbrada, que a las mujeres les gustan los regalos. _Encuentra su terreno común,_ le susurró al oído antes de marcharse dando saltitos, una vez más pretendiendo no saber nada.

Por primera vez desde que había visto a Bella en persona, había _luz_ en sus ojos. La transformación fue como la de una mariposa emergiendo de su capullo. Por primera vez en meses, Edward pudo respirar. Y ella simplemente floreció, se convirtió en la fuerza que Edward sabía que podía ser. El día que sugirió crear la fundación Rosalie Hale… Edward supo que estaba enamorado de ella. Su potencial, determinó que no había posibilidad de alejarse.

Y sin embargo, le había prometido a Tanya que estarían juntos, le suplicó que lo esperara, hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Y con Bella, Edward solo podía atreverse a tener la esperanza que en algún momento podrían volverse amigos, que algún día Bella lo vería y se sentiría segura.

Nunca se ha atrevido a guardar esperanzas de algo más. Y después de su depresión… Edward apenas puede anhelar algo más. Ha progresado mucho desde entonces.

Puede que Edward siempre ame a Bella, pero sabe que muy probablemente ella nunca corresponderá su amor. Él no es codicioso. Tal vez esto sea el universo equilibrando la balanza por cómo trató él a Tanya. Incluso la verdad sobre la enfermedad, jamás podría cambiar lo que siente Edward por Bella. Quedó conmocionado en el momento, pero Bella no era más responsable por la enfermedad de lo que es Eliza. Y sin los esfuerzos de Bella, quizás la verdad nunca habría salido a la luz. Edward lo sabe ahora. Ese día… todavía tiene pesadillas al respecto, meses después. En el momento en que vio el cadáver de Kebi y a Rosalie inconsciente, supo que Bella nunca se habría ido por voluntad propia. Y luego, Bella en los brazos de un monstruo, con un arma en su estómago, sangre… mucha _sangre_.

Tal vez sea bueno que Jacob Black fue asesinado. Edward duda que hubiera sido capaz de contenerse de torturarlo personalmente hasta la muerte después de lo que hizo. Y a pesar que Bella le aseguró que ya no le importaba el muchacho, en algún momento lo había hecho. El que Edward lo matara brutalmente no habría sido correcto para Bella. Saber que él ya estaba muerto también ayudaba a contener los celos de Edward en su interior, al saber que ese asesino recibió más afecto de Bella de lo que Edward jamás lo hará.

Nada de eso importa ahora. Las dos mujeres en su vida están saludables. Bella y Edward tienen una hija, tienen una heredera real, y ellos dos son los soberanos independientes de sus lunas.

"¡Salve, Reina Isabella!" La multitud vitorea en respuesta, el ruido es tan fuerte que Edward tiene que mecer a Eliza en sus brazos cuando se despierta.

"Déjame cargarla. La llevaré de vuelta al palacio." Las manos de Emmett son sorprendentemente gentiles al tomar a la niña en los brazos de Edward, la sonrisa boba en su rostro suficiente para hacer reír a Edward. Ha llegado a apreciar realmente a Emmett. Y él que pensaba que nada le sorprendería más. "Tú y Bells solo lleguen al final del día, ya he tenido suficiente de las adulaciones del pueblo a la reina."

"Para tu información, algunas personas considerarían traición una declaración como esa." Edward casi consigue contener su sonrisa. Casi.

"Qué bueno que tú no eres de esas personas, ¿eh?"

Hay pocas personas a las que Edward les confiaría la seguridad de su hija, pero Emmett es una de ellas. Con Rosalie con ellos y una docena de guardias, Edward sabe que lógicamente debe permitirlo. Sin embargo, es difícil dejarla ir, pero a Bella y Edward les quedan horas antes de tener un poco de calma. Eliza necesita dormir.

Con pesar, Edward observa mientras Emmett y Rosalie desaparecen entre la multitud con Eliza. Edward espera que la predicción de Bella sobre los crecientes sentimientos entre Emmett y Rosalie sea correcta. Se merecen el uno al otro.

Bella atraviesa la multitud, su cabeza en alto al ver a la gente a los ojos, tocando sus manos al pasar, sonriendo y deteniéndose a abrazar a aquellos que conoce.

"La adoran." La voz de Jasper es clara contra el bullicio de miles de personas moviéndose, la afirmación de un hecho.

"Sí."

"Tiene el potencial de ser una reina verdaderamente extraordinaria. Adorada por todos, amada por algunos." Jasper mira a Edward de soslayo por la esquina de su ojo antes de devolver su mirada a Bella, la mujer en cuestión que justo en ese momento mira a Edward y le sonríe, con sus ojos danzando.

"Tiene muchos que la quieren." Edward no puede evitar sonreír en respuesta, su corazón dando un vuelco cuando ve que ella dirige sus pasos en su dirección. Está tan atrapado por esta mujer guerrera que viene hacia él que no se da cuenta que Jasper retrocede, no se da cuenta que la multitud está haciendo una reverencia, dejando solo a Edward y a Bella de pie en toda su altura. Cuando ella está a solo unos metros de distancia estira su brazo, muy probablemente con la intención de tomar su brazo para caminar hacia el banquete, pero Edward no puede contenerse. Esto había sido planeado para más tarde, justo como Bella tuvo que hacer lo mismo con Edward durante su coronación en Xepherya, pero Edward no puede pensar en un mejor momento.

Tan pronto como la mano de ella toca la suya, Edward se pone sobre una rodilla, inclinándose ante su reina, su esposa, y besa el dorso de su mano. Cuando levanta la vista Bella está casi llorando, pero las arruguitas alrededor de su boca y sus ojos le dicen a Edward que son lágrimas de felicidad.

"Mi reina."

"Edward." Articula su nombre, sin poder decir su nombre de pila en voz alta por protocolo.

Cuando Edward se pone de pie, entrelazan sus brazos y juntos son escoltados a la plaza de la ciudad. El banquete ya está en curso, las calles son un mar de gente con vendedores y comerciantes aumentando el bullicio.

"¿Y Eliza?" Bella pregunta.

"Está con Emmett. Los vítores la despertaron."

"¿Cómo lo hice?" Bella murmura las palabras mientras caminan, aún atenta a las personas a su alrededor.

"Espléndidamente. Me temo que me has superado." El agua sigue goteando de su cabello, el hollín ceremonial en su rostro creando rayas hacia sus hombros y clavículas.

La única respuesta de Bella es sacarle la lengua a Edward, provocando que se le escape una carcajada. Es tan raro que esté juguetona, que él valora cada momento.

Con pasos lentos finalmente alcanzan la parte del frente de la plaza donde el padre de Bella está esperando, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Edward ha visto antes al rey Charles, durante la firma del tratado de paz pero también temprano ese día, pero sin importar los cálidos sentimientos que Edward tiene por sus dos hijos, todavía se le hace difícil aceptar al rey Charles. Muy probablemente de la misma forma en la que Bella nunca se siente completamente cómoda cerca del padre de Edward.

Con la espalda derecha, el rey Charles se inclina, sus ojos fijos en su hija. Bella suelta la mano de Edward y abraza a su padre, los dos hablando en silenciosos susurros. El corazón de Edward se llena de amor cuando Bella vuelve a tomar su brazo una vez que suelta a su padre.

"Rey Anthony."

"Rey Charles." Es el único saludo del que son capaces los dos hombres. Edward aún no se ha acostumbrado a su nuevo título, un nuevo nombre real que los diferencie a él y a su padre.

A diferencia de su banquete de bodas, Bella y Edward pasan las siguientes horas conversando. Bella describe cada platillo que pasa por sus platos, comentarios interminables sobre quién pudo haberla hecho, por qué sabe diferente que en Xepherya, de vez en cuando agregando historias de cómo encontró un ingrediente en particular al asaltar la cocina cuando era niña. Edward se siente casi como un cachorrito enamorado, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a Bella por mucho tiempo. Ella ha recuperado el peso que Edward asume tenía antes de ir a Xepherya, la única diferencia es el redondez de sus caderas y una curva más pronunciada en sus pechos. Trata de no quedarse mirando. Trata de asegurarse de que no lo _atrape_ mirando. Simplemente debería estar feliz que, con la ayuda de Carlisle, Bella está saludable y no tiene efectos adversos del ataque. _No _debería estar deseándola. Eso no deberían de hacerlo los amigos. Todas sus interacciones íntimas fueron forzadas. Pensar en ella de esa forma provoca que Edward sienta que aún la fuerza a hacer algo que no quiere.

Su cabello se ha secado y está más rizado de lo normal por la sal. Él quiere pasar sus dedos por él. Quiere limpiar la mancha justo debajo de sus cejas, que está peligrosamente cerca de entrar a su ojo. Desea poder tocarla no cuando necesite consuelo, sino porque puede. Porque cada segundo lucha por no hacerlo.

_Más de lo que podía haber esperado_, se dice a sí mismo. _Ya tengo más de lo que jamás podría haber esperado_.

El banquete se acerca a su fin y un servidor finalmente le hace la seña a Bella que es hora de su discurso. Ella se levanta, y su rostro aparece en todas las grandes pantallas alrededor de la plaza, ya que están transmitiendo en vivo para toda Mongrovia así como para Xepherya. Su corona real, más elaborada que cualquier otra cosa que haya utilizado, brilla en el sol.

"Es bueno estar en casa." Bella se toma unos momento para pausar, sonriendo al mirar a la gente observándola. Algunos vitorean, unos pocos silban. Hay una confianza hacia la realeza aquí que no existe en Xepherya. ¿O es confianza en Bella?

"Hoy, de todos los días, estoy en deuda con ustedes, la gente de Mongrovia. Mi título como su reina puede que se me haya dado por derecho de nacimiento, pero no es algo que dé por sentado. Como reina, soy suya. Suya para defender, suya para luchar, suya para interceder. Me siento honrada de estar aquí, firme en mi deseo de siempre ser accesible ahora como lo fui como su princesa.

"Insto a todos ustedes a que presten atención a las palabras de mi padre de su discurso de abdicación. El progreso solo es posible al moverse hacia adelante. Solo podemos madurar si aceptamos el pasado y trabajamos activamente por reprimir nuestra oscuridad interior. El rey Charles, mi padre, y el rey Edward, el padre de mi esposo, han abdicado a recomendación mía y de mi esposo. Han abdicado para darle paso a una comisión de la verdad cuyo propósito es atender las muchas injusticias y crímenes de guerra cometidos a través del siglo. Tenemos que dejar atrás la culpa y alentar el intercambio de información, para que ningún hijo se pierda para siempre, que ninguna hija desaparezca, que ninguna historia de las víctimas quede sin ser contada. No hay una familia con vida, en Mongrovia o Xepherya, que no haya sido afectada y ruego porque nuestro hijos e hijas solo conozcan el dolor a través de los escritos."

Edward nunca antes lo ha apreciado completamente, pero Bella es una increíble oradora pública.

Hay algo, la misma cosa que lo atrajo de ella incluso a través de las holopantallas mucho antes que la conociera en persona, que trasciende. Algo en la forma en que habla… la pasión allí. Contenida. Cada palabra casi amenaza con estallar con un fervor subyacente. Cada persona en esa plaza tiene la impresión que les está hablando a ellos personalmente, porque en última instancia, lo está haciendo. Edward lo sabe.

Su fortaleza lo asombra cada día. Puede que sea parcial, pero no puede controlarlo.

"Necesitamos tener paciencia. Necesitamos confiar en que el tiempo revela la verdad y que algunas heridas aún son muy recientes para olvidar. Tenemos permitido estar enojados, permitido buscar culpables y demandar justicia. La recibirán. Se los prometo. Pero la única manera en que la consigamos de tal forma que finalmente cerremos este horrible capítulo en la historia de nuestro pueblo, es si trabajamos juntos con los xepheryanos y lo hacemos a través de los medios de la cooperación, de la paz y la diplomacia. Al grupo de resistencia _Dignidad_, como su reina, los invito al diálogo. Los invito a abrir diplomáticamente sus corazones y permitirme iniciar el proceso de escuchar. Este es momento para la unidad, no para la división.

"Hoy celebramos. Por el futuro, mis amigos, y la unidad del pueblo de Olympia. Que nuestros ancestros finalmente nos miren con orgullo, sabiendo que estamos cumpliendo lo que esperaban lograr al explorar los cielos. Los insto a todos a disfrutar de este día y acoger las festividades. Mañana empieza el verdadero trabajo, pero por esta noche, seamos felices."

El aplauso se siente como un cálido abrazo, y la música surge de todas partes, de algunos músicos callejeros, otra música oficial de los altavoces, y la multitud es ruidosa y está _alegre_.

Cuando Edward se levanta, toma la mano de Bella, ella se inclina de pronto hacia adelante y le susurra al oído.

"Vamos, Harry nos cubrirá. Solo sígueme."

Bella no presta atención a la mirada inquisitiva de Edward y de algún modo se las arregla para agacharse, su mano cálida en la de él, al abrirse paso entre la seguridad, asintiéndole a un guardia mayor que le responde con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"¿Quince?"

"Que sea media hora, Harry, tengo confianza en ti."

"Su alteza."

Bella gira bruscamente en una esquina y arrastra a Edward por detrás, a un callejón muy estrecho que no parece ser utilizado por transeúntes. Ni siquiera hay pavimento, solo extrañas parterres pisoteadas y tierra. Apenas si es del ancho de una persona, sin embargo, ella se desliza por la accidentada superficie, sus pasos seguros.

"Los callejones son construidos para el control de inundaciones, para que cuando llegue el mal tiempo el agua tenga dónde filtrarse en la tierra." Dice casualmente, como si Edward hubiese preguntado. "Pero además son _excelentes _rutas de escape para nobles aburridos."

"¿A dónde nos llevas?" Bella mira hacia atrás al escuchar el comentario de Edward, su sonrisa positivamente pícara.

"Ya lo verás. Ahora estás en _mi _planeta. Yo soy la que manda aquí, ¿no escuchaste? Soy la reina, supuestamente."

"¿Es seguro?" Es con creciente alarma que Edward se da cuenta que nadie de su seguridad los ha seguido, y con los rebeldes todavía activos, el que ambos se escapen parece tonto.

"He corrido por estos callejones desde que pude caminar." Pero entonces Bella lleva su mano libre a su cinturón, todavía impulsando a Edward hacia adelante. "Sin embargo, no tengo intenciones de dejar huérfana a nuestra hija."

Bajando la vista, Edward ve que oculta en la cintura de Bella está un arma láser, lo que tranquiliza a Edward más de lo que debería.

Varias veces, Bella se detiene abruptamente, pegando a Edward y a ella misma contra la pared para ocultar sus rostros cuando la gente pasa, evitando las calles principales y escabulléndose por los mismos pasajes estrechos. La ciudad está muy desemparejada, aparentemente construida al azar, como si no hubiera habido planeación alguna, y sin embargo, Bella parece conocer perfectamente su entorno. No puede rehusarse, no cuando ella lo mira con esa felicidad infantil.

Después de cinco minutos y de que milagrosamente no los hayan visto, llegan a un juego de escaleras que Bella sube. Edward no tiene otra opción más que seguirla, ignorando cómo la tela se estira sobre su trasero cuando lo hace. Empiezan a gustarle los pantalones en una mujer.

Cuando llega al final de la escalera, Edward está prácticamente sin aire, al haber cruzado la mitad de la ciudad. Tiene que descansar las manos en sus rodillas para recuperarse, preguntándose qué ha pasado con su nivel de condición física. Cuando se endereza, se da cuenta que están en un techo desierto, la capital de Mongrovia extendiéndose a su alrededor.

Bella está de espaldas a él, mirando su tierra natal, con las manos en sus caderas al inclinar su rostro hacia el despejado cielo azul, su piel casi bebiendo la luz.

_Magnífica. _

Si no se controla, está peligrosamente cerca de decir todas las cosas que no tiene derecho a decir. Decirle cómo está apasionadamente enamorado de ella, simplemente no servirá. Así que se queda callado, ignorando el nudo de anhelo en su garganta.

"Quería mostrarte esto. Mostrarte de dónde vengo." Bella se da la vuelta, estirando su mano en dirección a Edward. Como la polilla a la luz, Edward está impotente a rechazar su solicitud, cerrando la distancia entre ellos y tomando su mano, siguiendo su mirada hacia dónde ella está mirando. El bullicio de las celebraciones es un murmullo de fondo contra el escenario.

"Eso por allá es la plaza, ¿y ves esa gran estructura allí? Es el antiguo palacio. Ahora es un monumento conmemorativo, las bombas lo destruyeron hace veinte años. Creyeron que sería apropiado dejar las ruinas." Las palabras de Bella son bajas, y Edward duda que su intención sea hablar de algo realmente difícil. Pero entiende por qué lo menciona. La guerra es muy evidente aquí, más que en Xepherya, habría sido extraño no mencionarlo.

"Y eso por allá es el parque real, está justo frente al mar. ¿Ves el muelle? Mamá solía llevarme allí a caminar cuando era muy pequeña."

Edward aprieta la mano de Bella, para tranquilizarla o disculparse, él no lo sabe. Tal vez ambas cosas. Edward no había sido capaz de mirar a su padre a los ojos durante dos meses cuando se enteró, siendo adulto, que el rey Edward había ordenado personalmente el asesinato de la esposa del rey Charles y de su hija. No fue un acto de guerra, había sido un ataque personal deliberado con la esperanza de desestabilizar al rey Charles, atacando a una mujer inocente y a su hija. Edward se estremece, preguntándose qué habría pasado si el ataque de drones hubiese tenido éxito en matar a Bella también.

"La pintura de mi mamá… tú lo hiciste, ¿no es así?"

Sus palabras son gentiles y Edward siente los ojos de Bella a un costado de su rostro, pero no se atreve a mirarla.

"Sí. Uno de mis contactos en arte escuchó rumores de la pintura hace unos años. Cuando se decidió que tú llegarías a Xepherya… decidí encontrarla."

"Edward, mírame."

Con su corazón acelerado, Edward lo hace, mira a Bella que lo mira con tristeza.

"Gracias. No tienes idea… no puedo expresar con palabras lo mucho que esa pintura significa para mí." Sonríe, girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a él al mismo tiempo que coloca su mano libre sobre su pecho, alisando una solapa. Sus ojos están fijos en su pecho, pero a medida que pasan los segundos, Edward se da cuenta que está esperando a que él diga algo.

"De nada. Quería… quería demostrarte que podías confiar en mí. Que no soy… mi padre."

"Lo sé." Sonríe, finalmente mirándolo a los ojos, soltando su mano para poder colocar ambas sobre su corazón. Edward tiene mucho miedo que pase este momento, Bella tocándolo con tanta libertad, y ni siquiera se atreve a mover sus manos para tocarla, dejándolas tensas a sus costados.

Pero entonces, inesperadamente los ojos de Bella se ven vacilantes, su labio tiembla y Edward tiene que abrazarla.

"¿Qué pasa?" Envuelve su pequeña figura en sus brazos, frotando círculos en su espalda que esperan la tranquilicen.

"Tengo una confesión que hacer."

Él casi le dice que no se moleste. Que lo deje quedarse en esta burbuja un poco más. La última vez que confesó algo terminaron gritándose el uno al otro, se distrajeron y Bella fue atacada—

Apretando su mandíbula, Edward se dice que esto es diferente.

"¿Qué es?"

"Ese día, ¿cuando… lady Denali fue al departamento? Yo… escuché gran parte de su conversación. Fue incorrecto de mi parte, y lamento haber invadido tu privacidad, pero no lamento haber escuchado. Necesitaba… necesitaba escucharlo."

Edward solo se le queda mirando estúpidamente, sin saber si está escuchando correctamente.

¿Ella los escuchó? ¿Escuchó a Edward en el momento más cobarde de su vida, rompiendo con su exprometida?

_¿Y necesitaba escucharlo? _

"¿Tú… escuchaste?"

"Escuché a escondidas." Bella hace una mueca, volviendo a bajar la mirada a su pecho. Sus siguientes palabras son incómodas, tímidas. "Estaba tan absorta en mi necesidad por tener el control y no echar a perder nada, que estaba totalmente ciega. Incluso Rose lo vio meses antes que yo. Lo… siento, por cómo resultaron las cosas con lady Denali, pero… no, en realidad no. Como dije, necesitaba escucharlo."

La cabeza de Edward daba vueltas. La esperanza brota en su pecho como fuegos artificiales, uno tras otro, y siente que sus manos tiemblan en la espalda de Bella.

"¿Por qué necesitabas escucharlo?"

_Por favor_, piensa. _Por favor, todopoderoso, por favor_.

Los ojos de Bella conectan con los suyos, y hay tanta emoción contenida en sus ojos oscuros, los mismos ojos de su hija, que Edward cree que se desmayará.

"Cuando llegué a Xepherya, hice un trato con el príncipe Edward. Lo hice acceder a tratar nuestro matrimonio como un acuerdo de negocios, uno sin romance. Si estás dispuesto a ello, me gustaría hacer un nuevo trato con el rey Anthony."

"¿Y… y cuál es ese trato?" No reconoce su propia voz.

"Me gustaría proponer un matrimonio." La voz de Bella es firme, sus dedos curveándose en su pecho, aplicando presión justo sobre su palpitante corazón. "Un _verdadero _matrimonio."

"Tú… tú— ¿en serio?" Normalmente, Edward se enorgullece de ser muy elocuente. Pero en este momento, las palabras se le escapan. Todo su cuerpo reacciona, todas las terminaciones nerviosas se encienden, lo colma una euforia que solo podría compararse a la de sostener a su hija por primera vez en sus brazos.

"En serio." Su sonrisa se extiende por todo su rostro, la alegría saliendo de su expresión como una explosión.

Aturdido, Edward siente cuando Bella sube una mano por su cuello, agarrando su mejilla. Su escalofrío es involuntario, el placer disparándose por su espalda por el íntimo gesto. El pulgar de Bella apenas toca su labio inferior y Edward solo puede mirar la boca roja de Bella, completamente distraído por el deseo de besarla. _Realmente_ besarla.

"¿Serías mi esposo?"

No hay duda de ello.

"Sí. ¡Sí, sí!"

Y entonces—_ella_ lo besa a _él_.

No hay titubeo, ni timidez. Cuando sus labios se tocan es como una bomba que había estado esperando explotar, el fuego quemando a Edward como si lo hubiera consumido. No puede evitarlo, ella tiene que estar más cerca, y él rodea su cintura con firmeza al mismo tiempo que la levanta del suelo, su rostro al mismo nivel cuando ella finalmente abre sus labios para él. Sin pensarlo y sin reservas, Edward engulle su labio inferior con el fervor de un hombre que ha encontrado agua después de casi morir de sed. El cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo es una tortura divina, al saber cómo se siente ella sin ropa y combinándolo con esta mujer ardiente aferrándose a sus hombros.

Cuando se separan por aire, ambos están jadeando, la frente de Bella cae sobre la de Edward. Él se niega a bajarla. Nunca volverá a dejarla ir.

"Gracias por esperarme." Sus palabras son sin aliento, susurradas en el pequeño espacio entre sus labios.

"Tú, mujer hermosa, por supuesto que esperaría por ti." Edward la besa otra vez, odiando la ropa entre ellos, necesitando estar cerca y sin embargo, totalmente reacio a detener este momento. "Nunca creí—nunca esperé—"

"Lo sé." Su sonrisa es cegadora, más brillante que el sol mongroviano. "Lamento que me tomara tanto tiempo darme cuenta."

"Nunca. Si nos trajo hasta aquí—nunca. Yo—te amo, Bella." No hay qué lo detenga. Por meses las palabras han estado en su cabeza, casi escapándose tantas veces que no podía esperar a decirlas, que se jodan las consecuencias.

Bella entierra sus manos en el cabello de Edward, arrastrando sus dedos por su cuero cabelludo. Las lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos.

"También te amo."

Edward ha muerto y se fue al cielo. Seguramente, esa es la única forma de describir este sentimiento.

"¡Sí!" La alegría brota de él como el agua de una presa. "¡Escuchaste eso!" Levanta su cabeza hacia arriba, gritando a los cielos. "¡Mi esposa me ama!"

La risita de Bella es un bálsamo para su herido corazón, y le da vueltas, la risa de ella desapareciendo en el viento. Casi se cae, prácticamente llevándose a Bella con él, pero cuando recuperan el equilibrio están trastabillando como adolescentes carcajeándose, cayéndose por la necesidad de seguir cerca.

"Será mejor que regresemos," Bella dice finalmente, todavía envuelta en Edward. "Antes que se den cuenta que no estamos."

Cuando Bella toma su mano y lo lleva hacia las escaleras, Edward solo puede pensar en una cosa.

"Gracias." _Gracias por darme una oportunidad. _

Ella le sonríe en respuesta, pero no se necesitan más palabras. Con las manos entrelazadas y besos robados en los callejones, finalmente regresan al palacio. Utilizando una entrada oculta, Bella lleva a Edward directamente al pasillo afuera del ala real, el guardia de seguridad Harry le da a Bella un gesto de cabeza cuando se escabullen dentro.

Hay muy pocas cosas que podrían distraer a Edward de Bella en ese momento, pero Eliza es una de ellas. Rosalie la sostiene, meciendo a la bebé en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que le hace cariñitos, paseándose por la espaciosa área común.

Bella gravita hacia las dos, tomando a Eliza delicadamente de los brazos de Rose.

"Se niega a tomar la botella."

"Está bien, tenemos algo de tiempo antes que tengamos que ir al baile." Bella da un paso hacia su recámara, pero se detiene, mirando a Edward con una expresión vacilante. Por respeto, Edward por lo general no está en la habitación cuando Bella da pecho. "No… no me tardaré mucho."

Edward quiere alcanzarla. Quiere besarla. Como si al dejarla fuera de su vista hará que la última hora no sea nada más que un sueño. Pero puede sentir la mirada de Emmett y Rose en ellos, junto con la de varios guardias de pie en las esquinas.

"Aquí estaré."

Con una sonrisa de alivio, Bella se da la vuelta y camina hacia su recámara. Edward tiene otra, para replicar como duermen en casa, pero ahora… ¿compartirán una cama? Seguramente es muy pronto. _No presiones_, se dice.

Cuando Bella desaparece de su vista, pasa una mano por su cabello, sintiéndose incómodo en su propia piel.

"Entonces… hermano." Edward se vuelve para mirar Emmett, tendido en uno de los sofás con una sonrisa de suficiencia que parece haberse apoderado de su rostro.

A Edward no le gusta la expresión en su rostro. Sus ojos brillan. Echándole un vistazo a Rosalie, Edward se da cuenta que ella lo está mirando con una ceja levantada, su mueca—si es posible—de diversión.

"¿Sí?"

"Oh, nada." Emmett se encoge de hombros, moviéndose en el sofá cuando Rosalie se sienta en un sillón. "¿Ha habido alguna novedad recientemente? ¿Algo que debería saber como el… _guardaespaldas_ de la reina?"

No hay dudas en la sonrisa de Emmett, pero Edward en realidad no desea verificar nada. No sin haber dejado las cosas claras con Bella.

"Solo su coronación." Edward sonríe, tratando de ignorar el repentino deseo de esconderse. De pronto está muy consciente que este es el _hermano_ de Bella. Y puede recordar vívidamente cuánto se burló de Jasper antes de que se casara con Alice. "Si me disculpan, iré a cambiarme para el baile."

Edward se da la vuelta y está por dirigirse a la recámara que se le ha asignado cuando la voz de Rosalie lo interrumpe.

"Oh, ¿su alteza?" Edward mira hacia atrás a Rosalie, sus labios fruncidos divertidos. "¿Puedo sugerirle, que tal vez se lave el rostro?"

Confundido, pero en realidad reacio a quedarse en la habitación, Edward se dirige a su recámara, aliviado cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él. Con creciente sospecha se acerca al espejo, gimiendo con fuerza cuando ve su reflejo en el espejo.

El hollín.

Se había olvidado del hollín. El hollín que Bella tenía en todo el rostro. El hollín que ahora estaba en todo el rostro de _Edward_.

_Ahora, no me dejarán olvidarlo_, piensa miserablemente. ¿Por qué no le dijo Bella? Aun así, muy poco puede apagar el estado de ánimo de Edward, así que para cuando se duchó y se vistió con un traje tradicional de la realeza mongroviana—con una banda xepheryana y su corona—supone que no importa.

Bella lo ama. Lo ama, a _él_. Lidiaría con todos las miradas del mundo.

Cuando Edward regresa al área común solo quedan los guardias y Edward se sienta para echarle un vistazo a las notificaciones que se ha perdido durante el día. Está teniendo problemas para concentrarse, incapaz de olvidar cómo se siente Bella pegada a él, cómo se siente pegada a él _cuando ella desea tocarlo_, así que lee una y otra vez el mismo párrafo una media docena de veces. Está por darse por vencido cuando Bella, Emmett y Rosalie regresan a la habitación.

Es como si la viera por primera vez. Se pregunta si ella siempre tendrá este efecto en él. Trae puesto uno de los vestidos mongrovianos que están abiertos al frente con pantalones debajo, con una ondulante falda larga por detrás que hace que su cintura se vea minúscula. Desea rodearla con sus brazos. Peinó su cabello alborotado sobre su cabeza, la sal seca brillando en la luz. Todavía trae puesta la corona que colocaron sobre su cabeza durante la coronación, un tocado majestuoso y adornado con joyas que no deja duda de su posición. Ha vuelto a aplicar el hollín, luciendo mejor ahora que no baja por su barbilla.

"No te preocupes, Bella, Rosie y yo cuidaremos de Eliza. Tú vete de juerga."

"Es lady Rosalie para ti, McCarty."

"Claro que sí, Rosie."

Bella ignora inteligentemente la disputa y camina hacia Edward, sonriendo con timidez. Edward, sin embargo, no quiere eso, tomando su mano tan pronto está a su alcance y dejando un beso en ella.

"Te ves hermosa, esposa."

"Y tú muy guapo."

Cuando dejan el departamento para dirigirse al salón de baile, Edward siente una vibrante electricidad entre ellos.

Cuando bailan, se intercambian miradas cargadas de significado.

Cuando se mueven en un vals lento, no hay aliento entre sus cuerpos.

Por horas, siempre están conectados. Siempre tocándose, siempre alcanzando al otro, pero apenas se dicen algo. Edward siente como si de alguna forma estuvieran de nuevo en su boda, la boda que estaban _destinados_ a tener, y no quiere que la noche termine.

Sin embargo, sí termina, Bella le agradece a la gente con cálidos abrazos y palabras amables. Su rostro sonrojado, su sonrisa permanente. Es una mujer que se siente cómoda consigo misma y Edward nunca se ha sentido más atraído a ella.

Cuando regresan al departamento real, Bella no suelta su mano. Sin decir nada, Bella ignora totalmente su seguridad y agarrando con firmeza la mano de Edward lo lleva a su recámara.

El corazón de Edward late tan descontroladamente que está seguro que ella puede oírlo, pero ella solo le sonríe con serenidad.

Cuando se desvisten, se desvisten el _uno al otro_.

Cuando se besan, están _uno frente al otro_.

Cuando Edward descansa sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Bella ella _lo mira_.

Cuando él finalmente entra en su vertiginoso calor, ella grita por el_ placer_.

Cuando Bella se tensa debajo de él por la cumbre de su placer, _él se siente invencible_.

Y al estar acostados, volviendo de su éxtasis mutuo e intercambiando alientos, solo hay una cosa en la mente de Edward.

"Por favor, quédate." Noche tras noche, él había sido forzado a verla marcharse, robótica en sus movimientos al vestirse, negándose a mirarlo al retirarse a su propia recámara. El miedo instintivo a que ocurriera de nuevo, casi lo ahoga.

"No hay otro lugar en el que prefiera estar."

Cuando se quedan dormidos en los brazos del otro, Edward está en su hogar.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Uno, dos y tres… ¡Aaaaaawwww! Apoco no es romántico, es poco lo que nos dijo Edward en comparación con Bella pero muy significativo. Él ya sentía un gran respeto por ella aún antes de conocerla en persona, tan solo por los informes que recibía de los espías, una princesa de su pueblo. No es de extrañar que se hubiera enamorado de ella y menos mal que Bella se dio cuenta que ella también lo estaba cuando escuchó esa conversación entre Edward y Tanya. Así que, como ellos mismos han reflexionado en ello, no pueden arrepentirse de todo lo que vivieron porque los ha traído hasta aquí, reyes de cada una de sus lunas con una hija que es heredera del reino de Olympia que abarca ambas lunas. Creo que los cabos sueltos ya quedaron resueltos, sabemos que sí fue Edward quien recuperó el cuadro de la madre de Bella que desapareció en uno de los tantos ataques a Mongrovia. Querían ver que Edward y Bella se dijeran que se aman y lo hicieron, y como vimos en el epílogo, tuvieron unos gemelos después de Eliza, y sí, es muy probable que los primos de los que habla el epílogo sean hijos de Rosalie y Emmett, porque Alice era estéril, y Rosalie no. Pues hasta aquí llegó esta historia, espero que hayan disfrutado de ella y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Muchas gracias principalmente a mi querida Beta por seguir acompañándome y ayudándome a mejor la calidad de mis traducciones. Muchas gracias a mis queridas lectoras constantes que están en cada una de mis traducciones, y nos alientan con sus constantes reviews, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, gracias por sus likes en Facebook e incluso, gracias a las lectoras fantasmas por leer, pero les agradecería más que dedicaran solo unos minutos a dejar un review para alentarnos a continuar compartiendo nuestro tiempo con ustedes. Y a todos ustedes les pido un último favor, que vayan a el link de la historia original y dejen un review a la autora. Podrían poner algo como esto: **_

_**Hi! I just read your story in Spanish and wanted to thank you for allow its translation. I really loved it! Greetings from (tu país)**_

_**Thank you so much for share your talent with us! You're an amazing writer and I really love your story. Hope you keep writing and allowing more translations. Greetings from (tu país)**_

_**Son dos opciones, elijan una y envíen. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil y estará fijo en la parte superior de mi grupo en Facebook 'The World of AlePattz'. Háganlo, por favor. Sus reviews han permitido que más autoras estén dispuestas a permitir la traducción de sus historias. No olviden :)**_


End file.
